Die Kalssenfahrt
by tivagirl92
Summary: Diese Digimon FF ist eine Michi- Story. Tai und Mimi geraten häufig aneinander und erst die Klassenfahrt löst ein Problemchen nach den anderen wieder auf. Mit sehr viel Humor und natürlich auch Romantik. Viel Spaß xD
1. Die Neuigkeit

Die Neuigkeit

"Ist das langweilig..." Mit einem lauten Gähnen, lehnte sich Tai zurück in seinen Stuhl und schloss die Augen.

„Wann ist der Unterricht denn endlich vorbei? Wie lange noch Izzy? Izzy? Hey Izzy ich rede mit dir, hörst du mir denn eigentlich noch zu?"

Erst als Tai mit seiner Hand vor Izzys Gesicht rum wedelte, schreckte dieser auf

„Was? Oh entschuldige, ich war gerade in Gedanken. Dieses Thema ist einfach zu spannend, ich meine Mitose, Osmose einfach genial was diese Zellen so alles machen können. Also was wolltest du von mir?"

Tai starrte seinen Kumpel entgeistert an. Er wusste Izzy liebte die Wissenschaft, aber dass er DIESES Thema `Die Zelle und ihre Besonderheiten`, so interessant fandet konnte er einfach nicht verstehen.

„Ähm… Tai bist noch anwesend?" Jetzt war es an Izzy mit der Hand vor Tais Gesicht herumzuwedeln.

„Was?..., Ach so ja.., ich wollte wissen wie viel Uhr wir haben, diese Bio-Stunde macht mich fertig, ich versteh sowieso nichts."

„Wir haben jetzt genau 11:20 Uhr, also bleiben noch 10minuten bis zur großen Pause.

„Was noch 10 Minuten das dauert ja noch ne Ewigkeit! Weißt du Izzy…."

„Taichi Yagami RUHE JETZT! ZUR STRAFE HEUTE NACH DER 6. STUNDE NACHSITZEN !"

Tai zuckte zusammen und sah nach vorn zur Tafel, erst jetzt bemerkte er, dass sein Lehrer Herr Ichitaka direkt vor ihm stand und ihn mit hochroten Gesicht anfunkelte. Auch der Rest der Klasse wandte sich zu den Beiden hin und verfolgte angespannt die Situation. Tai wurde die ganze Situation langsam peinlich und deshalb murmelte er schnell ein leises

„Es tut mir Leid Herr Ichitaka."

Dieser ließ es dabei beruhen und wandte sich wieder dem Rest der Klasse zu.

„Also was ich gerade erzählen wollte, bevor mich Tai unterbrochen hatte, wird die jetzige 9 eine Klassenfahrt unternehmen und ihr, die bereits in Jahr 12 seid, seid jetzt alt genug und könnt euch als Mentor bewerben. Das bedeutet ihr könnt auf Kosten der Schule mitfahren und müsst dafür den Lehrern beim Organisieren sämtlicher Aktivitäten unterstützen."

Nach dieser Ankündigung war erstmals eine große Diskussion in der Klasse zu hören. Alle waren begeistert, allein schon bei der Vorstellung, kostenlos auf eine Klassenfahrt gehen zu dürfen. Auch Tai war in einer heftigen Diskussion verwickelt und zwar mit seinem besten Kumpel Matt.

„Wow, dass klingt voll spannend. Was meinste Tai sollen wir uns dafür bewerben?"

„Warum denn nicht, hört sich doch super an, endlich können wir mal jemanden rumschubsen, und die Kleinen rumkommandieren."

„Ja das wird bestimmt richtig lustig!"

„Also wirklich Jungs, so etwas macht man nicht, schon gar nicht in der 12. Ich dachte ihr wärt erwachsen geworden. Meine Güte, so schnell kann man sich irren, nicht wahr Mimi?" Kopfschüttelnd wandte Sora sich zu ihrer besten Freundin Mimi. Diese stimmte nickend zu.

„Ach Sora, du bist einfach zu gutmütig, erinnere dich doch mal zurück als wir noch in der 9. Klasse waren. Die Zwölfer haben uns regelrecht versklavt, jetzt wollen wir unseren Spaß haben."

Als Matt konterte und Sora direkt anblickte, vergaß diese die Welt um sich herum.

Solche wunderschönen Augen kann nur Matt haben. Oh mein Gott, die sind traumhaft. Sie passen zu seinen blonden Haaren

„Sora? Hey Sora!"

Erst ein Stoß in die Rippen brachte Sora wieder zurück in die Realität.

„Aua wofür war denn das Mimi?"

Verteidigend erwiderte Mimi

„Irgendwie musste ich dich doch zurück in die Realität holen.", flüsternd

„ zudem hast du Matt ziemlich lange angestarrt obwohl er sich längst schon wieder zu Tai gewendet hat."

„Hab ich das? Oh mein Gott, ist das so offensichtlich, dass ich auf Matt stehe? Das ist ja peinlich!"

„Naja, so offensichtlich scheint es ja doch nicht zu sein, denn sonst hätte er sich schon längst getraut dich zu einen Date einzuladen."

„Wie meinst du denn das schon wieder?"

„Wie ich es halt sage, der Typ steht total auf dich und traut sich einfach nicht…"

„MIMI TACHIKAWA, NACHSITZEN! Ich glaub es nicht, was ist denn heute los mit dieser Ecke. Es scheint wohl, dass Tai einen schlechten Einfluss auf Sie hat. Also was ich eben noch sagen wollte….."

Als Herr Ichitaka weiter erzählte, ließ Mimi ihren Kopf in ihren verschränkten Armen auf den Tisch sinken

„Das darf doch wohl nicht war sein Nachsitzen?"

„ Sieh das nicht so schlimm Mimi immerhin bis du dann mit Tai alleine im Klassenzimmer. Und wer weiß vielleicht findet ihr dann endlich zusammen?" Sora zwinkerte verführerisch und wartete gespannt Mimis Reaktion ab. Diese musste sich zusammenreißen um nicht laut los zu schreien, und somit nicht gleich noch eine Stunde Nachsitzen zu müssen. Stattdessen drehte sie sich wie in Zeitlupe zu Sora um und warf ihr einer ihren gefährlichsten Noch- ein- Wort- und – ich- kill – dich Blicke zu. Sora nahm dies nur mit einen Lächeln hin.

„Was willst du denn, ich hab doch Recht. Du stehst voll auf Tai oder? Jetzt gib es doch endlich zu!"

„Shhh…. Willst du das der das mitbekommt er sitzt direkt vor uns falls du das vergessen haben solltest."

„ Also habe ich Recht?" Mimi verspürte auf ein Mal das Verlangen Sora, ihr fettes Grinsen aus dem Gesicht zu wischen.

„Na und? Ja ich mag ihn er ist ganz nett."

„Ganz nett, bitte du bist total in ihn verschossen, dass sieht sogar ein Blinder mit einem Krückstock." Mimi lief bei diesen Worten, so rot an und man konnte nur noch ein murmeln vernehmen

„Ja doch du hast Recht!. Ich finde ihn einfach total süß, selbst wenn er mal dumm aus der Wäsche guckt und ganz besonders wenn er lacht, dann bin ich die glücklichste Mimi auf der Welt… Meine Güte ist das peinlich was ich von mir gebe…." #

„Hey ihr zwei, was labert ihr eigentlich die ganze Zeit, wenn euch Herr Ichitaka erwischt dann seid ihr dran."

Tai der eben noch mit dem Rücken zu den beiden Mädchen saß, drehte sich und schaute obwohl er eigentlich beide Mädchen angesprochen hatte nur Mimi an. Diese jedoch war mit dem plötzlichen Umdrehen von Tai überrascht und lief als natürliche Reaktion wieder rot an, was sie aber nicht daran hinderte Tai an zu meckern.

„Tai, dreh dich sofort wieder um und was ich und Sora zu bereden haben, geht dich NICHTS an, verstanden."

„Jetzt stell dich nicht so an, ich habe dich doch ganz höflich gefragt."

„Ganz höflich hört sich wohl anders an als, was ‚labert' ihr denn da? Wenn dann hättest du doch besprecht oder beredet sagen können aber labern…"

Die beiden arteten in einer heftigen Diskussion aus, so dass ihre Lautstärke folglich immer weiter anstieg und nach einer Weile die ganze Klasse einschließlich Herr Ichitaka die Diskussion mit verfolgte. Sora versuchte noch verzweifelt auf sich aufmerksam zu machen und Mimi zu beruhigen, dies blieb aber ohne Erfolg. Genau wie Sora versuchte Matt ohne Erfolg seinen besten Freund zu beruhigen. Nach scheinbar endlosen 3 Minuten realisierte Herr Ichitaka endlich was in seinem Unterricht vor sich ging.

„MIMI UND TAI RAUS VOR DIE TÜR, WAS FÄLLT EUCH BEIDEN EIGENTLICH EIN SO MEINEN UNTERRICHT ZU STÖREN! RAUS, RAUS UND NOCHMALS RAUS! UND NOCH EINE ZUSÄTZLICHE STUNDE NACHSITZEN!"

Mit einem Mal sprangen die Beiden wie von der Tarantel gestochen auf und sprinteten regelrecht zur Tür. Sora und Matt hingegen sahen ihnen nur kopfschüttelnd hinter her und dachten beide an Dasselbe

Ich habe versucht dich aufzuhalten.


	2. Lachanfall und ein Pärchen?

Lachanfall und ein Pärchen?

Murrend verzogen sich beide vor die Klassentür.

„Das ist alles deine Schuld Tai!"

„Ich weiß tut mir leid."

„Was wie bitte du entschuldigst dich, aber wie…. Ich versteh gar nichts mehr."

Mimi starrte Tai nur an, denn der Tai der sonst sich immer zu rechtfertigen wusste, entschuldigte sich plötzlich . Besagter schaute etwas betroffen zu Boden.

Ich wollte sie wirklich nicht mit rein ziehen. Jetzt musste sie wegen mir auch noch aus der Klasse, hätte ich sie bloß nicht provoziert.

„Es tut mir wirklich Leid, Mimi… Ich hätte dich nicht provo.."

„Stopp! Was redest du denn da, es war nicht deine Schuld." Mimi blickte Tai tief in seine Augen, sie konnte es nicht ertragen, wenn er so traurig aussah.

„Wenn dann ist das die Schuld von uns beiden, also hör auf dich für etwas zu entschuldigen, wofür du gar nichts kannst."

Tai war überrascht, versuchte Mimi ihn wirklich wieder aufzubauen? Das konnte doch nicht war sein. Doch ihr ernster und zuversichtlicher Blick überzeugte ihn vom Gegenteil.

Wow, so kenne ich Mimi gar nicht. So nett…. Was geht hier vor?

„Außerdem fand ich die ganze Aktion, doch irgendwie lustig. Ich mein hast du Herrn Ichitakas Gesicht gesehen, wie rot es angelaufen ist , dass war zum totlachen."

Kaum hatte Mimi das gesagt, fing sie an zu lachen und zwar so heftig, dass sie bald darauf keine Luft mehr bekam. Tai sah Mimi eindringlich an und kam nicht mehr aus dem Staunen. Mimi war nicht wütend auf ihn stattdessen lachte sie, dass ihr sogar die Tränen kamen? Irgendetwas stimmte ganz und gar nicht. Doch dieser Anblick, Mimi mittlerweile an der Wand lehnend lachend und dunkelrot im Gesicht, brachte ihn schließlich auch zum Lachen. So kam es, dass beide Nachsitzer, sich vor der Klasse vor Lachen prusteten und folglich die Pausenglocke überhörten. Erst als ihre Klassenkammeraden aus dem Klassenzimmer gestürmt kamen, kriegten sie sich langsam wieder ein.

„Wie ich sehe hattet ihr euren Spaß, hier draußen im Gang." Sora schaute Mimi eindringlich und mit einem viel sagenden Blick an.

„Nicht was du denkst Sora, wir haben uns einfach nur gut verstanden."

„Natürlich, deshalb liegst du auch in Tais Armen auf dem Boden."

„Was wovon redest du denn….oh"

Erst jetzt bemerkte Mimi, dass Sora Recht hatte. Denn während ihres Lachanfalls waren sie sich näher gekommen und lagen tatsächlich Arm in Arm

Oh mein Gott, ist das peinlich. Ich lag angekuschelt auf Tais Oberkörper. Wobei es hat sich so schön angefühlt, aber was denkt er denn jetzt von mir?

Mimi sprang auf und ihr Gesicht, welches gerade seine normale Farbe wieder annahm, veränderte sich wieder einmal wie so oft an diesen Tag zu einem Dunkelrot. Natürlich hatte Tai, die ganze Situation mitbekommen, mit dem Unterschied, dass nicht Sora ihn aufmerksam gemacht hatte sondern Matt.

„Sag mal Tai ist es eigentlich gemütlich, so auf dem Boden zu liegen, mit Mimi im Arm?" Diese Worte hallten Tai immer noch im Ohr.

Ich kann es nicht glauben, ich hatte Mimi im Arm gehabt. Es war so ein warmes Gefühl, so vertraut, als ob ich nie etwas anderes gemacht hätte.

„ Tai noch da?" Aber mehr Zeit blieb den Vieren nicht die Situation zu besprechen, denn schon tauchte Herr Ichitaka auf.

„Mimi und Tai reinkommen."

Mit diesen Satz verschwand er auch schon wieder. „Oh, oh, wenn der immer noch so schlecht gelaunt ist, dann sollten wir besser auf der Hut sein." Tai verzog sein Gesicht, Mimi kicherte nur leise, sie konnte in diesem Moment nicht anders reagieren als Tai sein Gesicht so verzog

Man, was ist denn heute nur los mit mir? Seid wann kichere ich denn?

„Ja, ich würde wirklich aufpassen, Herr Ichitaka war nachdem ihr draußen ward, immer noch auf 180." Mit dieser Warnung verabschiedeten sich Sora und Matt und gingen Hand in Hand auf den Schulhof. Mimi und Tai starrten zuerst auf die Hände, sich gegenseitig und schließlich dann wieder auf die Hände.

„Siehst du das, was ich sehe.?"

„Ich denke schon."

„Die beiden gehen Hand in Hand, läuft da was zwischen denen?"

Verwirrt blickte Tai Mimi an.

„Also JETZT bestimmt. Aber noch bevor als wir rausgeschickt wurden, war Sora immer nervös schon allein in Matts Nähe zu sein und jetzt?

„Ja so ging es Matt auch, was ist da bloß vorgefallen, nachdem Herr Ichitaka uns rausgeworfen hat?"

„Apropos Herr Ichitaka, wir müssen doch noch zu ihn ins Klassenzimmer."

„Ach ja stimmt."So betraten Mimi und Tai das Klassenzimmer.

Währenddessen schlenderten Sora und Matt immer noch Händchen haltend und über beide Ohren verliebt, über den Schulhof.

„Meinst du Mimi und Tai haben was gemerkt?" Sora sah Matt fragend an

. „Hundert pro, sowie ich die kenne werden sie es sofort mitbekommen haben."

Grinsend wandte sich Matt, zu Sora. Er konnte es nicht glauben, dass er sich endlich getraut hatte, Sora seine Liebe zu gestehen

~~~~~Flashback~~~~~~~~~~

Nachdem Tai und Mimi die Klasse verlassen hatten. Seufzte Sora laut auf.

„Die beiden sind schon anstrengend nicht wahr, Sora?"

„Ja da hast du Recht Matt, dass ist manchmal nicht zum Aushalten. Ich meine, wie dumm muss man eigentlich sein um, nachdem man schon ermahnt wurde, in so einer Lautstärke weiter zu streiten."

„ Tja…, typisch Tai."

„Und typisch Mimi. Die beiden haben schon viele Gemeinsamkeiten, wenn man sich das so überlegt."

„Stimmt, die passen gut zusammen, ich meine Tai ist sowieso in Mimi verknallt. Ich finde er sollte sich endlich trauen, sie anzusprechen. Er sollte sich einen Ruck geben!"

„Wow ich wusste gar nicht, dass du so entschlossen sein kannst, wie kommt's?" Matt schaute verlegen zur Seite, sollte er es wirklich wagen.

Jetzt oder nie, so eine Gelegenheit kommt nicht wieder, jetzt trau dich.

„Also Sora, es ist so, also.."

Matts Gesichts nahm eine Rotton an. Sora war verwirrt

Was wird denn das? Warum wird er denn auf ein Mal so rot? Er will doch nicht etwa? Oder etwa doch? Mimi hatte schon so etwas angedeutet. Aber jetzt so plötzlich? Was soll ich nur sagen.

„Also Sora, ich hab….. dich, ich finde dich…toll. Das bedeutet, dass du mir sehr viel bedeutest und zwar nicht nur als beste Freundin, sondern.. also ich empfinde mehr." Sora dachte sie hätte sich verhört. Ihr Schwarm Matt, hatte ihr doch gerade seine Liebe gestanden. Matt hingegen wartete ungeduldig Soras Reaktion ab, und mit jeder Sekunde, die verging, wurde er immer nervöser. Doch dann sah er etwas , was ihm einen schweren Stein vom Herzen fallen lies. Sora lächelte. Ja sie lächelte und war überglücklich, dass Matt es ihr gestanden hatte.

„Matt, ich weiß nicht was ich sagen soll. Ich bin so glücklich, denn wie soll ich sagen,… ich fühle genau so." Am liebsten wäre Sora Matt in die Arme gesprungen, aber da sie ja noch im Unterricht befanden, nahm Sora Matts Hand und drückte sie ganz fest, so hielten sie bis es zur Pause klingelte Händchen.

~~~~~~~Flashback Ende~~~~~~~~


	3. Hin und Her

"Weißt du T.K ich bin so glücklich, dass wir zueinander gefunden haben." Mit diesen Worten lehnt sich Kari an Schulter. Sie und T.K sind jetzt seit fast 6 Monaten zusammen, nur dass außer sie es nur Davis und Jolie, aus ihrer Klasse, wissen. Die beiden waren viel zu ängstlich es ihren Brüdern zu erzählen, denn sie hatten viel zu viel Angst vor deren Reaktion. Obwohl sogar ihre Eltern, ihnen alles Gute für die Beziehung gewünscht haben.

Die Klingel ertönt und die Schüler schlürfen regelrecht zurück ins Schulgebäude. T.K und Kari befinden sich unter ihnen. Vom weiten hätte man nicht erkennen können, dass irgendetwas zwischen ihnen läuft. Erst beim näheren Hinsehen, wäre einem aufgefallen, dass sie Händchen halten. „Was wollen wir eigentlich heute so unternehmen, wir haben ja für Morgen, noch keine Hausaufgaben auf und jetzt haben wir Herrn Ichitaka in Bio, der gibt uns sowieso nichts auf, also?" „Hmm... keine Ahnung, wir könnten doch ins Kino gehen?" „Kino? Hört sich nicht schlecht an, was läuft denn, so?" „Madagaskar 2, der soll noch lustiger sein, als der erste Teil." „Einverstanden. Ich hol dich dann um 15Uhr am ok?" „Ok."  
Mittlerweile sind die beiden vor ihrer Klasse angekommen. Gerade wollen sie die Klassentüren öffnen, als ihnen Mimi und Tai entgegen kommen( Ja die beiden mussten die ganze Pause bei so einem schrecklichen Lehrer verbringen^^) und beinahe mit ihnen zusammen gestoßen wären. „Hey, könnt ihr denn nicht aufpassen? Ach du bist es Tai, was machst du denn in Herrn Ichitakas Klasse, wieder Ärger bekommen? Wenn ja was macht denn Mimi hier?" Kari's Verwirrtheit steht ihr förmig im Gesicht geschrieben. Sie wusste, dass ihr Bruder immer in Schwierigkeiten kommt, aber Mimi, sie ist doch die Ruhe in Person(tja stille Wasser sind tief^^). „Tja wie soll man, dass erklären?" Tai versucht, auf eine nicht peinliche Art zu erklären, dass er durch seine Neugier zu einem privatem Gespräch, einen lauten Streit mit Mimi angezettelt hat und dann mit ihr zusammen aus der Klassen geworfen wurde, zu erklären.(gibt es da eine nicht peinliche Art?^^). Doch Mimi unterbricht ihn „Tai war zu neugierig und das hat deshalb seine Konsequenzen und ich wurde da mit reingezogen, jetzt haben wir beide Nachsitzen, du kannst also richtig stolz auf deinen Bruder sein, denn er hat es geschafft gleich zwei Leuten Nachsitzen aufzubrummen." Mit den letzten Worten lächelt sie Tai an um ihn deutlich zumachen, dass sie eigentlich( ja halt nur eigentlich), nicht sauer auf ihn ist. Während der Erklärungsversuche lässt T.K unauffällig Kari's Hand los. Kari und T.K sind erst mal sprachlos. Sie starren Tai und danach Mimi an. Dann endlich schafft es T.K seine Sprache wieder zu finden und fragt die entscheidende Frage „Sag mal Tai, wie kann man durch seine Neugier Nachsitzen aufgebrummt bekommen?" „Die Frage kann dir Herr Yagami später beantworten, der Unterricht beginnt nämlich jetzt, oder wollt ihr den beiden Personen aus der 12 beim nachsitzen Gesellschaft leisten?" Erschrocken drehen sich vier um. Hinter ihnen steht Herr Ichitaka, mit den Händen auf den Hüften gestemmt(ja ich weiß das sieht bei manchen Männern ein bisschen schwul aus, aber wenn man halt sauer ist...) und schaut T.K und Kari fordernd an. „Und sie beide", dabei dreht er sich zu Tai und Mimi „sollten auch schleunigst in ihren Unterricht, bevor sie noch eine Stunde Nachsitzen bekommen." Mit diesen Worten dreht sich Herr Ichitaka um und geht zurück in den Klassenraum. „Tja ihr habt es ja gehört, wir müssen, also bis später Tai. Tschüs Mimi." Damit verabschiedet Kari sich von Tai und Mimi und eilen schnell in die Klasse. „Die beiden sind schon süß zusammen oder?" Mimi schaut den beiden eifersüchtig hinterher. So viel Glück, wie die muss man haben, die scheinen sich sehr gut zu verstehen. Sie sehen ja schon fast wie ein Paar aus. Wenn das bei mir auch so wäre. „Mimi komm schon, wir haben Frau Kusakabe in Sport, die bringt uns um, wenn wir zu spät sind!" Damit nimmt Tai, Mimi an die Hand und zieht sie hinter sich her. Er nimmt meine Hand. ich wünschte er würde sie nicht mehr loslassen, aber das ist unmöglich, wir können ja nicht ewig so rennen. Jetzt hab ich endlich einen Vorwand gefunden ihre Hand zu halten, ich wünschte ich müsste sie nie wieder loslassen.

In T.K und Kari's Klasse

„Ruhe jetzt!" Schlagartig wird es still in der Klasse. „Wir ihr wisst, veranstaltet die neunte Klasse eine Klassenfahrt und zwar nach Spanien... „Wow is ja krass" „Das wird bestimmt voll der hamma..." „Was soll ich nur da anziehen..." Ein lautes Gemurmel geht durch die Klasse. „RUHE! Also, was noch zu erwähnen ist, dass vier Leute aus der 12, ausgelost werden die uns begleiten werden, die Lehrer also unterstützen. „Was wir fahren mit denen aus der 12 is ja geil..." „Cool.." „RUHE JETZT! Da ich keine Lust mehr hab über euch hinweg zu schreien, lest das Merkblatt und lasst eure Eltern unterschreiben. Und jetzt zu der Biologie."  
„Hast du das gehört Kari eine Klassenfahrt, dass wird bestimmt lustig." „Ja stimmt, nur wir zwei und dann können wir mal richtig entspannen und unsere Zweisamkeit (omg dieses Wort hört sich so schnulzig an) genießen." „Aber was ist wenn Tai und Matt diese Mentoren sind? Dann geht das nicht." „T.K wie hoch ist die Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass ausgerechnet die beiden mitkommen. Vergiss nicht sie werden ausgelost. Und wenn sie mit kommen, werden die genug beschäftigt sein, mit den anderen und uns nicht bemerken." „Na wenn du meinst.." „ja das meine ich" Mit diesen Worten gibt Kari T.K einen Kuss auf die Wange und wendet sich wieder zur Tafel zu."

Der Rest des Tages vergeht ziemlich schnell, da nichts mehr Spannendes passiert ist, für manch einer zumindest. Kari und T.K turtelten unauffällig den Rest ihrer Unterrichtsstunde miteinander und konnten trotzdem den Unterricht folgen( so etwas muss gelernt sein). Bei Matt und Sora, sah das ganz ähnlich aus. Nachdem die beiden, die ganze Pause damit verbracht, Händchen zu halten und sich gegenseitig kleine Küsschen auf die Wange zu geben, besprachen sie auf dem Weg zum Sport Unterricht, wie sie Tai und Mimi und natürlich auch den Rest ihrer Freunde, klarmachen wollen, dass sie jetzt ein Paar sind.  
Bei Mimi und Tai, hingegen war der Rest des Tages nicht gerade gut verlaufen. Als sie beide zu spät und total verschwitzt zum Sportunterricht ankamen, mussten sie zur Strafe 20 Runden im Stadion laufen(20x400m, die Armen. Ich wäre kollabiert. ^^). Da die Beiden, so gut wie die ganzen Sportunterricht damit verbrachten ihre Strafe zu vollziehen, hatten Matt und Sora, keine Chance mit ihnen zu sprechen. Nach den 20 Runden, konnten Tai und Mimi keine Pause mehr machen, da es gerade zu diesen Zeitpunkt, zum Ende der Stunde klingelte und die Beiden nun vom Stadion zur Schule zum Nachsitzen laufen mussten, um nicht zu spät zu kommen. Völlig abgehetzt und erschöpft, ließen die Zwei sich gerade noch pünktlich auf ihren Stuhl nieder und verbrangen die Stunde damit, wieder zur Ruhe zu kommen.  
So endete der Tag für fast alle glücklich und entspannt.


	4. Das Geständnis

Am nächsten Morgen, noch bevor die Schule beginnt, treffen sich Mimi, Sora, Matt und Tai auf dem Schulhof an ihren traditionellen Standort. Denn Sora und Matt haben ja noch etwas zu verkünden. „Ok, da wir alle hier versammelt sind, kann ich ja anfangen." Matt tritt einen Schritt auf Sora zu und nimmt ihre Hand, dann kniet er sich nieder als ob er ihr einen Heiratsantrag machen wolle. „Sora Takenouchi" beginnt er theatralisch „ich liebe dich über alles und bin so froh, dass wir zusammen sind und ich will, dass du weißt, dass du der wichtigste Mensch in meinen Leben bist." Sora, von der ganzen Aufführung gerührt, bleibt erst mal die Sprache weg, sie weiß zwar, dass Matt sehr romantisch sein kann, aber dass war bis jetzt, das schönste und romanistische was sie je in ihren Leben gehört hat. „Matt, dass hast du schön gesagt und du sollst wissen, dass ich dich auch über alles auf der Welt liebe." Damit ist Matt mehr als zufrieden, er ist überglücklich diesem Satz von seiner festen Freundin,noch ein Mal gehört zu haben, sodass er aufsteht und somit direkt vor Sora steht. Langsam kommt er ihren Gesicht immer näher bis nur noch wenige Zentimeter sie von einander trennen. Noch hielt er inne, Angst vor ihrer Reaktion, doch Sora nimmt ihm die Zweifel, indem sie den Abstand überbrückt und ihre Lippen auf seine legt. Sora fühlt sich wie im siebten Himmel, ihr aller erster Kuss. Sie schmilzt förmlich dahin, nie hätte sie gedacht, dass seine Lippen, so gut schmecken. Auch Matt ist überwältigt, denn das ist auch sein erster Kuss. Sora, die denkt, dass der Kuss nicht noch schöner werden kann, erschreckt plötzlich, als Matt mit seiner Zunge über ihre Lippen fährt und um Einlass bittet. Zustimmend öffnet Sora ihre Lippen und Matts Zunge erkundet ihre Mundhöhle. Nach einer Zeit entsteht ein wilder Zungenkampf zwischen den beiden und die zwei genießen es vollkommen und vergessen die Umwelt um sich herum.

Währenddessen fallen Mimi und Tai fast die Augen aus, so etwas haben sie an einen so frühen Morgen nicht erwartet. Matt und Sora….so plötzlich…., sie hatten zwar so einen Verdacht, aber DAS haben sie nicht erwartet. „Ich glaub, dass nicht. Kneift mich mal einer, knutschen da wirklich Matt und Sora mit einander rum?...AUA! Was sollte denn das, Tai?" „Du hast doch gesagt, dass jemand dich kneifen soll." „Aber das muss man nicht gleich, so ernst nehmen." „ Jetzt stell dich nicht so an." „Ich stell mich gar nicht an, es hat wehgetan." „Ach was so fest hab ich gar nicht gekniffen… AUA! Was sollte denn das?" „Ich habe dir nur demonstriert wie fest du zugekniffen hast." „Übertreib doch nicht. Bei mir gibt das bestimmt einen blauen Fleck und das auf meinen strahlenden Astralköper(kp wie das geschrieben wird)" „Du und einen durchtrainierter Körper, das ich nicht lache, ich sehe da nur schwabbelndes Fett" „Wie bitte? Das nennst du Fett?" Mit diesen Worten zieht sich Tai sein T-Shirt über dem Kopf und präsentiert, seinen durchtrainierten Oberkörper. Mimi kann es nicht glauben und läuft rot an, da hat ihr Schwarm gerade eben sein T-Shirt ausgezogen und steht halbnackt vor ihr, mitten auf dem Schulhof. „Und was sagst du jetzt? Jetzt hat es dir wohl die Sprache verschlagen" „Ist ja gut, aber es gibt besseres." „Wie bitte? Und du, was ist mit dir? Ich wette, bei dir sind nur Speckröllchen zu sehen." Mimi will gerade darauf antworten und macht eine verdächtige Bewegung, wird aber von Sora unterbrochen. „Nein, ich glaube nicht dass du dein Top auch noch ausziehen musst um ihn vom Gegenteil zu überzeugen." Matt nickt zustimmend. Die beiden hatten ihren Traumkuss schon vor einigen Minuten beendet, da sie vom lauten Streiten ihrer Freunde abgelenkt worden. Sie hatten, dass ganze Gespräch verfolgt und staunten nicht schlecht, als Tai in aller Öffentlichkeit sein T-Shirt auszog, um sich vor Mimi zu präsentieren. Und als dann Mimi auch noch zu ihren Top griff mussten sie einschreiten. „Wenn du unbedingt Mimis Oberkörper sehen willst, dann solltet ihr euch privat treffen, aber nicht mitten auf dem Schulhof." Dabei wendet sich Sora zu Tai, der läuft dunkelrot an, und auch Mimis Gesichtsfarbe verändert sich. Doch die Schulklingel, rettet die beiden vor einem peinlichen Gespräch und die zwei verschwinden zusammen ins Schulgebäude.

„Meine Güte, die beiden haben einen sehr langen Weg vor sich." „Oh ja, dass kann noch dauern, aber jetzt komm schon Matt, bevor wir zu spät zum Unterricht kommen." Somit läuft das verliebte Pärchen ebenfalls ins Gebäude.

Doch sie merken nicht, wie zwei weitere Personen, sie die ganze Zeit beobachtet haben…


	5. Die Tutoren

Währenddessen im Unterricht:

„Nun gut, kommen wir zur Auslosung der Schüler, die als Tutoren die Klassenfahrt unterstützen werden." Herr Ichitaka, versucht erst gar nicht eine Spannung bei der Losung zu aufzubauen, die Klasse selbst sorgt schon dafür. Matt und Sora drücken sich die Hände. Tai kippelt seinen Stuhl mit gefährlicher Geschwindigkeit und Winkel, Mimi fängt an sich an die Fingernägeln ab zu kauen und der Rest der Klasse zittert am ganzen Leib. Langsam führt Herr Ichitaka seine Hand in den Beutel.

„Was soll denn das schon wieder, will er uns etwa foltern?" Tai ist ein pures Nervenbündel, man sieht ihm förmlich an, dass er es nicht mehr lange aushalten wird.

„Haben Sie irgendwas gesagt Tai?" Herr Ichitaka zieht seine Hand aus dem Beutel und schaut Tai mit einem gespielt überraschenden Blick an.

„Nein, ich hab nichts gesagt, Sie können ruhig fortfahren mit der Losung."  
In Wirklichkeit, wäre Tai am liebsten aufgesprungen und hätte selbst die Losung übernommen, da Herr Ichitaka Tais Ansicht nach viel zu langsam ist.

„Nun gut, dann fangen wir mal an. Ich werde vier Zettel ziehen und diejenigen werden die Tutoren sein."

Gesagt getan, Herr Ichitaka greift viermal in den Beutel und legt die vier Zettel, der Reihe nach auf den Tisch. Die Schüler sehen aus, als würden sie der Reihe nach in Ohnmacht fallen. Doch Herr Ichitaka nutzt, dieses angenehme Schweigen und grinst. Dann nach scheinbar endlosen Minuten, greift er zum ersten Zettel.  
Die Schüler halten das Atmen an.

„Der Erste oder die Erste, der mitfährt ist…. Yamato Ishida."

Sora starrt Matt an, der jedoch reagiert nicht.

„Matt! Das bist du! Du fährst mit!"

Geschockt starrt Matt Sora an, hat sie wirklich gesagt, dass ER mitfährt?  
„Was? Ich?"

„Ja DU! Oder gibt es noch jemanden in der Klasse, der Yamato Ishida heißt?"  
Tai wendet sich lächelnd zu seinem Freund um.

„Stimmt du hast Recht, ich fahre mit!…." (na endlich ist der Groschen gefallen^^)  
Doch noch bevor Matt anfangen kann sich zu freuen, fährt Herr Ichitaka fort.

„Der oder die Zweite ist…... Sora Takenouchi."(Wer hätte das erwartet^^)

„AHHH!"

Ein lautes Kreischen geht durch die Klasse, welches alle zusammen zucken lässt. Mimi springt auf und umarmt Sora.

„Sora ich freu mich so für dich, dass ist ja super und stell dir vor ihr beide werdet zusammen fahren!"

Sora strahlt überglücklich und schaut zu Matt, der kann sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen. Denn er freut sich natürlich auch. Sein sehnlichster Wunsch ist in Erfüllung gegangen, er fährt mit Sora weg.

„Ich fass das einfach nicht wo bin ich hier nur wieder gelandet Ich habe nur zwei Namen verlesen und schon schreit man die Klasse zusammen. Ich hab keinen Nerv dafür. "Herr Ichitaka murmelt mehr oder weniger vor sich hin. Dann wieder zur Klasse gewendet:

„Die nächsten beiden sind Mimi Tachikawa und Taichi Yagami."

„YIPPPIEEE ICH BIN TUTOR, YEAH!", Tai ist völlig aus dem Häuschen, genauso wie Mimi, die kreischt nochmal los, nur noch viel lauter und sie und Tai fallen sich vor Freude in die Arme und springen zusammen auf und ab. Dass der Rest der Klasse sie geschockt anstarrt scheinen sie nicht bemerken.

„Hast du das gehört Mimi, wir fahren zusammen, ist das nicht toll!"

„Das ist wundervoll, Tai! Ich dachte schon du würdest…."

„WÜRDEN SICH DIE SCHÜLER YAGAMI UND TACHIKAWA WOHL HINSETZEN, WO SIND WIR HIER GELANDET IM KINDERGARTEN! WENN IHR EUCH SO FREUT ZUSAMMEN ZU FAHREN, DANN SOLLTE MAN EUCH IN EIN ZWEIER ZIMMER STECKEN, DA SEID IHR UNGESTÖRT. ABER JETZT HERRSCHT RUHEEEE!"

Schwer atmend und mit hochrotem Gesicht, beobachtet Herr Ichitaka die Reaktion der beiden Schüler und trotz seiner Wut bereitet ihn der Anblick ein Lächeln aufs Gesicht.  
Denn Tai und Mimi werden sich erst jetzt bewusst, dass sie sich vor aller Augen angesprungen (nicht das was ihr denkt^^) haben und zusammen jubelnd auf und ab gehüpft sind. Peinlich berührt lassen sie abrupt von einander los und schauen beide verlegen auf den Boden.

Sora und Matt, die das ganze Spektakle miterlebt haben, schütteln nur seufzend den Kopf  
„Sag mal Matt, wie kann es sein, dass die Beiden einfach nicht dazu lernen? Sowohl in Sachen Liebe, als auch in Sachen Herr Ichitaka?"

„Tut mir Leid Sora, aber mit der Frage bin ich überfordert. Ich glaub entweder müssen wir die Zwei zusammen in einen Besenschrank einsperren bis sie sich die Liebe gestehen oder wir können nur noch beten."

„Ja da hast du wohl Recht."

Herr Ichitaka, der es langsam Leid ist sich mit dieser Klasse herumzuplagen, zieht wieder die Aufmerksamkeit auf sich.

„Ok, da sich alle wieder beruhigt haben, dürfte ich Sie bitten Ihre Plätze wieder einzunehmen, denn das ist immer noch eine Schule und hier wird gelernt."

Das lassen sich Tai und Mimi nicht zweimal sagen und setzen sich in Windeseile wieder auf ihre Plätze und verstummen. Die ganze Sache ist ihnen einfach zu peinlich.


	6. Vermutungen

Zwei Schulstunden später in der Pause, bei Kari und T.K:

„Habt ihr es schon gehört? Die Tutoren wurden gewählt!",

Davis kommt völlig Außeratem und aufgeregt auf T.K und Kari zugerannt.

„Was ehrlich? Wer sind sie?" Kari ist gespant, natürlich will sie wissen wer die Klassenfahrt begleitet.

„Also, ich wäre glücklich an eurer Stelle, ob ihr das genauso seht, weiß ich nicht."

„Was meinst du damit? ...Jetzt spann uns doch nicht so auf die Folter." T.K ist verwirrt, wovon redet Davis schon wieder?  
„Die Tutoren sind... eure Brüder!"

„WAS?" Kari und T.K sind geschockt, ihre Brüder werden mit ihnen auf Klassenfahrt fahren, sie zwei Wochen begleiten?

„Meinst du das im Ernst?"

„Ja doch, ich bin doch Klassensprecher. Herr Ichitaka hat es mir persönlich gesagt. Mit auf Klassenfahrt kommen, Taichi Yagami, Yamato Ishida, Mimi Tachikawa und Sora Takenouchi. Vier insgesamt, aber wenn ihr mir nicht glaubt geht und fragt doch Herr Ichitaka selbst." Davis hat sich so in Fahrt geredet, dass er rot anläuft.

„Ja, ok wir haben verstanden, atme mal wieder tief ein und aus, bevor du noch umfällst." Kari bemüht sich Davis wieder zu beruhigen. „Natürlich glauben wir dir, wir waren nur überrascht, dass ausgerechnet die beiden mitfahren, ist ja ein großer Zufall."  
Davis, der wieder runtergekommen ist, atmet noch einmal ein und aus und verabschiedet sich.  
Als er hinter einer Horde 11er verschwunden ist, wendet sich T.K zu Kari um.

„Und jetzt?"

„Was meinst du T.K?"

„Naja, wie machen wir das, jetzt da unsere Brüder mitfahren? Dann müssen wohl oder über unsere Beziehung weiter geheim halten, obwohl ich gehofft habe, dass wir es unserer Klasse während der Klassenfahrt sagen könnten."

„T.K glaubst du wirklich unsere Klasse weiß nichts von unserer Beziehung, so wie ich Davis kenne, wissen es schon alle. Außerdem glaube ich, dass wir uns wegen unserer Sorgen machen müssen."

„Wie meinst du das? Du warst mit mir doch einer Meinung, dass sie uns wahrscheinlich den Kopf abreißen werden wenn sie was von der Beziehung erfahren würden, oder?"

„Ja schon, aber erinnerst du dich was wir heute Morgen beobachtet haben?"

„Hae?"

„Ich meine heute Morgen auf dem Schulhof noch vor dem Beginn des Unterrichts."

„Ach du meinst Tai und Mimi?"

„Ja die auch. Hast du denn nicht Matt und Sora gesehen?"

„Nein, ich war zu sehr vom Streit zwischen deinem Bruder und Mimi abgelenkt."

„Ok andere Frage, weißt du das Matt mit Sora zusammen ist?"

„BITTE WAS?" T.K, der während der Unterhaltung ein Schluck aus seiner Wasserflasche genommen hat, spuckt den Inhalt im hohen Bogen wieder aus. Hustend richtet er sich auf.

„Das war ein Scherz, nicht wahr?"

„Nein, ich mein es ernst. Heute Morgen haben sie sich geküsst, hast du wirklich nichts gewusst, oder zumindest vermutet?"

„Nein gewusst habe ich es nicht, vermutet immer nur ein bisschen, aber jetzt ist es also wahr? Und was hat das jetzt mit uns zu tun?" Nachdenklich nimmt T.K noch einen Schluck Wasser.

„Ich glaube..., nein ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass Tai sich in Mimi verknallt hat und umgekehrt."  
T.K's Wasser macht wieder Bekanntschaft mit dem Boden.

„WIE BITTE?"

„Jetzt schrei doch nicht so, es starren uns schon alle an. Außerdem hast du nicht gesehen, wie die sich gegenseitig angeschrien haben und so einen Blödsinn veranstaltet haben?"

„Doch das habe ich, genau deshalb wundere ich mich wie du darauf kommst."

„Also wirklich kennst du den Spruch, „was sich neckt das liebt sich" nicht? Diese Zwei sind das perfekte Beispiel."

„Na wenn du meinst... Aber was hat das nun mit uns zu tun? Ich versteh dich nicht."

„Also, wenn Matt Sora hat und Tai Mimi, dann sind sie doch viel zu sehr mit sich selbst beschäftigt als uns zu bemerken. Sie werden wahrscheinlich die gemeinsame Zeit verwenden um sich um ihre  
Beziehungen zu kümmern und haben bestimmt keine Zeit uns hinterher zu schnüffeln. Verstehst du?"

„Ah verstehe. Klug bedacht." Erleichtert über die Tatsache, dass ihre Brüder wohl doch nicht ihre Pläne zerstören würden.

„Und wenn sie es erfahren sollten, vielleicht akzeptieren sie es einfacher, wenn sie selbst in einer Beziehung sind." Lächelnd lehnt sich Kari an T.K

„Ja vielleicht."


	7. Zu Spät

Die zwei Wochen bis zur Klassenfahrt vergingen wie im Flug. Herr Ichitaka rief einige Treffen herbei und dort wurde alles detailiert geplant und die Vorfreude war kaum auszuhalten.

Am Morgen der Abreise, im Hause Yagami:

„Tai! Was machst du denn solange, der Bus fährt in 20 Minuten ab und du packst noch?"

Nur selten sah man Kari wütend und aufbrausend, heute hatte sie aber allen Grund dazu. Tai hatte wie immer verschlafen und suchte noch ein paar Sachen zusammen, da er dies immer wieder aufgeschoben hatte.

„Ja Moment noch, ich hab's gleich."

„Was soll das heißen ich hab's gleich? JETZT!"

„Ist ja gut, bin ja auch schon fertig."

„Es ist doch immer wieder das Gleiche, du kommst immer zu spät."

Tais Mutter sah Kopfschüttelnd ihren Sohn an bevor sie, wie ihre Kinder zuvor ins Auto stieg und sie zur Schule fuhr.  
In der Schule warteten schon alle auf sie, insbesondere eine Person, schien vor Ungeduld zu platzen, bis sie endlich die Geschwister Yagami erblickte.

„Na endlich wurde auch Zeit." Herr Ichitaka blickte die Geschwister der Reihe nach an und sein Blick blieb an Tai hängen.

„Was schauen sie mich denn so an, was hab ich schon wieder getan?"

„Ich wette, um meinen Platz als Lehrer an dieser Schule, dass du an der Verspätung schuld warst. Und hab ich recht?"

Kleinlaut nickte Tai und machte sich schnell auf dem Weg zu seinen Freunden, diese schauten ihn nur belustigend an.

„Na? Was war denn los?" Mimi liebte es Tai zu necken und in den vergangen zwei Wochen wurde es zu ihrem und Tais persönliches Lieblingsspiel.

„Ach, der Ichitaka soll sich nicht so aufregen, bin ja noch pünktlich."

„Wie man es nimmt Tai du hattest noch zwei Minuten zeit, also gerade noch so die Kurve gekriegt."

„Jaja, wo sind Sora und Matt die waren doch gerade noch hier, wo sind die schon wieder hin?"

„Keine Ahnung, vielleicht haben sie sich einen ungestörten Ort gesucht um wieder rumzuturteln."

„Ja kann sein, ich hätte niemals gedacht, dass sie so aneinander hängen können."

„Ja fast schon beängstigend."

„Jetzt haltet mal die Luft an, wir haben nicht rumgeturtelt, wie haben die Schüler durchgezählt, wie Herr Ichitaka es uns beauftragt hat, immerhin sind wir Tutoren und wir haben Aufgaben."

Erschrocken und ertappt drehen sich Tai und Mimi um. Da standen wirklich Sora und Matt, ausnahmsweise nicht Hand in Hand und funkelten sie böse an.

„Oh sorry, dass war nicht so gemeint, also..., wir meinten nur dass..." Hilfesuchend wandte Tai sich an Mimi. Die wusste aber auch nicht was sie sagen sollte.

„Eh' wie Tai schon sagte, dass war nicht ernst gemeint sondern war nur Spaß wir freuen uns für euer Glück."

„Jaja lass mal, wir wissen schon was ihr meint macht euch da keine Gedanken, ihr seid nur eifersüchtig." Selbstsicher lächelt Sora erst Tai und Mimi und dann Matt an.

„Wie bitte eifersüchtig, was soll das denn heißen? Auf wen denn?" Tai verstand nicht, Mimi allerdings lief bei Soras Worten rot an.

„Das soll heißen, dass ihr auch gerne zusammen wärt wie wir."

„WAS?" Jetzt verstand auch Tai. Mimi hingegen wäre liebend gern im Erdboden versunken. Doch Gott sei Dank erlöste Herr Ichitaka ihre Qualen und rief die Tutoren  
zu sich.

„Also, wie ihr wisst habt ihr als Tutoren Verantwortung also bitte benehmt euch." Sein Blick blieb an Tai hängen.

„Es scheinen alle Schüler da zu sein, wir können jetzt also endlich starten. Ich bitte euch die Schüler beim Einsteigen nochmal durchzuzählen, es sollten 28 sein. Wenn alle ihre Plätze eingenommen haben dann setzt ihr euch ebenfalls hin und zwar ganz vorne zu den Lehrern."  
Gesagt getan, das Zählen und verfrachten der Koffer und Schüler verlief ohne Probleme und so saßen alle Schüler voller Vorfreude im Bus.

Während der Fahrt saßen Sora und Matt natürlich zusammen, so kam es auch, dass Tai und Mimi zusammensaßen. Während Sora und Matt sich aufgeregt unterhielten und Pläne schmiedeten blieb das andere Paar schweigsam und traute sich nicht sich anzusehen, die ganze Sache von vorhin war ihnen immer noch zu peinlich und sie wussten nicht wie sie sich wieder annähern sollten.  
Matt und Sora blieb das nicht verborgen.

„Mist da ging unser Plan wohl nach hinten los, dabei war ich mir so sicher das sie durch unsere Sprüche endlich den Mut finden sich ihre Liebe einzugestehen."

„Mach dir nichts draus Sora, die Beiden sind einfach ein harter Fall. Wir müssen wohl schwerere Geschütze auffahren. So geht das nicht weiter."

„Ja da hast du Recht, wer hätte den Ahnen können, dass es ihnen so peinlich ist."

„Vielleicht sollten wir die Sache mit dem Besenschrank doch in Erwägung ziehen." Lächelnd zog Matt Sora an sich heran.

„Ja vielleicht."

„Jetzt mach dir keinen Kopf, das wird schon. Denk an etwas anderes immerhin liegen uns 12 Stunden Fahrt bevor."

„Hast Recht."  
Die Beiden haben es gut, sie haben einander und ich hab keine Ahnung, ob Tai das gleiche für mich empfindet, wie ich für ihn.

Mimi seufzte auf und schaute sich traurig um, hinter ihr bei den Neunern war es ungewöhnlich still, dann fiel ihr auf das viele Mädchen neben Jungen saßen. Beim näheren Hinsehen erkannte sie das es sich um einzelne Pärchen handelte.

Das darf doch nicht wahr sein, soll das heißen das es hier nur Pärchen gibt, das halt ich doch nicht aus.  
Ihr Blick ging noch einmal durch den Bus und stockte plötzlich.  
Sind das nicht Kari und T.K zusammen und lehnt sich da Kari an schulter? Nein Mimi du spinnst schon wieder.  
Kopfschüttelnd wandte sie sich wieder nach vorne.  
Tai der Mimis Seufzer und traurigen Blick bemerkt hatte, hielt es nicht mehr aus.

„Hey Mimi was ist denn los?"

„Nichts, nichts ist schon ok bin nur ein bisschen müde." Mimi wollte ganz bestimmt nicht Tai erzählen, dass sie nur wegen ihm so traurig war und sich wünschte dass er sie auch in den Arm nehmen würde, wie Matt das mit Sora tat. Und als ob er gerade ihre Gedanken gelesen hatte, schlang er seinen Arm um sie und zog sie an sich heran.

„Na wenn du müde bist, dann kannst du ja an meiner Schulter schlafen."

„Wie ...bitte? Das meinst... du doch nicht ernst o...oder...?"  
Das kann doch nicht wahr sein, ich... an seiner... Schulter...? Ich glaub ich träume, das kann er doch nicht ernst gemeint haben, oder doch? Mimis Gesicht machte eine ernste Miene.

„So schlimm? War auch nur ein Angebot, musst ja nicht wenn's dir unangenehm ist." Tai war sichtlich enttäuscht er dachte Mimi würde anders reagieren.  
Dann mag sie mich wohl doch nicht  
Mimi entging sein enttäuschtes Gesicht natürlich nicht, dann nahm sie allen ihren Mut zusammen und lehnte sich todesmutig (sie könnte ja totumfallen an liebe erstickt^^) an seine Schulter.  
Sarkastisch erwiderte sie:

„Schlimm nicht, man kann es ertragen. Aber ein Kissen wäre mir lieber."

„Prinzessen, es tut mir aufrichtig Leid aber das Kissen wird auf jeden Fall nachgeliefert." Die Ironie in diesen Satz war kaum zu überhören, aber dennoch war Tai beruhigt.  
Sie hat wohl doch nichts dagegen...

Jetzt lag Mimi glücklich an seiner Schulter und war wenige Minuten danach auch schon eingeschlafen. Tai konnte es sich nicht nehmen und schlang zusätzlich seinen Arm um sie, bevor er seinen Kopf an ihren legte und auch einschlief.


	8. Das Aufwachen

Erst war es ein sanftes rütteln, dein ein heftigeres schütteln, Rufe waren zu hören, das Schütteln wurde stärker, aber es half nichts. Dann wurde es wieder still...

„AAHHH!" Tai schlug ruckartig die Augen auf und sprang wie von der Tarantel gestochen auf.

„WAS ZUM TEUFEL SOLLTE DAS MIMI?"  
Besagte schüttelte lächelnd den Kopf.

„Du wolltest ja nicht auf wachen, ich hab alles ausprobiert, da hat nur noch das kalte Wasser aus meiner Wasserflasche geholfen."

Und Inder tat, wenn man sich Tai so anschaute, konnte man es vollkommen nachvollziehen wie Tai sich fühlte.  
Tais ganzer Oberkörper war vollkommen durchnässt und auch seine Haare hatten nicht mehr ihre Naturform. Er konnte zum Glück sagen, dass er heute nichts Weißes angezogen hatte, denn das wäre nun vollkommen durchsichtig geworden.  
Obwohl der Anblick normalerweise zum schreien komisch für jeden gewesen wäre, konnte Mimi es sich nicht verkneifen, Tai noch mal genauer zu betrachten. Denn durch das nasse T-Shirt zeichneten sich Tais Muskeln nochmal mehr als deutlich ab.

Warum muss dieser Typ, nur so verdammt gut aussehen. Es sollte verboten sein so gut auszusehen, er macht mich ganz verrückt. Ich meine bei so einem Anblick, kann doch keiner mehr klar denken. Diese Oberarme und ganz zu schweigen die Bauchmuskeln... was kann man sich mehr wünschen als einen starken, gutaussehenden, freundlich hilfsbereiten, lustigen, attraktiven und sexy Mann. Apropos attraktiv sein Hintern...

„Sag ma hörst du mir eigentlich noch zu. Mimi ich rede mit dir!"

„Ja, dass merk ich. Ich bin nicht blöd." Ertappt bei ihren nicht ganz Jugendfreien Gedanken, läuft sie rot an und dreht sich gespielt beleidigt zur Seite.

„Ob du blöd bist, dazu sag ich besser nichts dazu."

„Was soll, dass heißen du sagst besser nichts dazu? Der einzige der ein Volltrottel ist, dass bist ja wohl du. Ich habe dich nur aufgeweckt, mehr nicht."

„Was meinst du mit mehr nicht? Ich bin klatschnass, du hättest mich auch anders aufwecken können."

„Hab ich doch versucht, aber es hat nicht geklappt. Du solltest froh sein, dass ich überhaupt noch bei dir geblieben bin, sonst wüsstest du nicht wo die Gruppe hin ist." In der Tat, der komplette Schulbus war leer und nur Mimi und Tai waren übrig (sonst wäre der Streit ja noch peinlicher geworden ;)).

„Dankbar muss ich dir bestimmt nicht sein, ich bin klatschnass und wenn ich eine Erkältung..."

„Wie bitte? Erkältung? Tai wir haben Sommer, von so ein bisschen Wasser und bei 38 C im Schatten, da wird man nicht erkältet, glaub mir."

„Dir werde ich bestimmt nicht mehr vertrauen..."

„Mistkerl"

„Idiot"

„Eingebildeter Macho"

„aufgeblasene Ziege"

„nichts könnender Volltrottel"

„aufgetakelte Schnepfe"

„nervender undankbarer dummer zurückgebliebener arroganter selbstverliebter Scheisskerl!"  
Während dem Wortgefecht machten jeweils Tai und Mimi, bei jeder neuen Beleidigung einen Schritt auf den anderen zu. Beim letzten Satz, hatte Mimi Tai erreicht und bohrte ihren Zeigefinger in seinen Brustkorb und sah ihn wütend ihn die Augen (ich hoffe ihr wisst was ich meine). Völlig unbemerkt waren die Beiden sich so nahe gekommen, dass nicht mal ein Blatt Papier zwischen ihnen passte. Aber auch diese Tatsache brachte die Beiden nicht davon ab, sich weiter zu Beleidigen.

„Im Grunde genommen, kannst du doch gar nichts, diese Muskeln oder wie du sie auch nennen solltest, sind doch nur Fassade. In Wirklichkeit bist du schwach."

„Das glaubste wahrscheinlich."

„Nein ich weiß es."

„Bist du dir wirklich sicher."  
Mit einem Ruck hatte Tai Mimis Hand, welche noch auf seine Brust gerichtet war, genommen und sie nah an sie herangezogen.  
Mimi war sichtlich überrascht mit so einer Reaktion hatte sie nicht gerechnet.  
Tai dem Mimis Reaktion nicht entgangen war grinste breit. Ehe Mimi sich versah lag sie quer über zwei Sitzplätze und Tai auf ihr, ihre Hand fest im Griff.

„Und was sagst du jetzt?" Tais Worte waren gerade mal ein hauchen, aber doch konnte Mimi sie klar und deutlich verstehen.  
Obwohl sie sich deutlich in der ‚schlechteren' Lage bzw. Position befand, war sie vollkommen gelassen.

„Und jetzt was willste mit mir machen?" Mit diesen Worten sah sie Tai in die Augen und versank in diesen. Tai erging es nicht anders er konnte nicht mehr weg sehen, spürte ihren warmen, schnellen Atem in seinem Gesicht und war wie verzaubert, dann verabschiedete sich auch sein Gehirn und er lies sich, wie Mimi von seinen Gefühlen treiben.  
Langsam kamen seine Lippen den ihren näher und näher bis...

„TAI! MIMI! WO SEID IHR?"

Zu Tode erschrocken richteten sich Tai und Mimi schnell auf. Gerade noch rechtzeitig, denn schon kamen Matt und Sora in den Bus.

„Sagt ma was macht ihr denn solange hier drin, Herr Ichitaka ist mit der Klasse schon längst in der Jugendherberge." Mit in den Hüften gestemmten Armen schaute Sora die Beiden ernst und abwartend an. Dann erst bemerkte sie, dass Tai's T-Shirt nass war und Mimi auch einen riesigen Wasserfleck am Shirt hatte, dazu beide bis ins tiefste rot angelaufen waren.

„T-Schuldigung Sora, Mimi hat mich noch schnell aufgewacht. Kennst mich ja, hab einen gesunden Schlaf. Wir sollten uns jetzt aber schnell beeilen, Herr Ichitaka wartet nicht gerne."

„Ja Tai hat Recht." Damit griffen sich die Beiden ihre Rucksäcke und sprinteten aus dem Bus.

„Sag ma was war das denn?" Matt wand sich fragend und verwirrt zu seiner Freundin Sora.

„Ich habe keine Ahnung, aber irgendwas ist vorgefallen bei dem wir sie gestört haben, das ist sicher. Und wir werden es herausfinden." Selbstsicher nahm Sora Matts Hand und zog ihn mit nach draußen Tai und Mimi hinterher.


	9. Mimis andere Seite

Mimis andere Seite

„Ahh da seid ihr ja endlich, kaum zu glauben, dass ihr Tutoren geworden seid. Ihr solltet vorbildlich als erstes aussteigen und die Gruppe anführen, aber stattdessen schlaft ihr wieder ein und kommt als letztes in der Herberge an."  
Herr Ichitaka hatte sich wieder einmal vor Tai und Mimi aufgebaut und konnte nur über sein "Pech" mit den Tutoren, den Kopf schütteln.

„Ihr werdet euch jetzt um die Zimmerverteilung kümmern und dann selbst eure Zimmer aussuchen, ich denke dazu sollten 12er in der Lage sein." Mit diesen Satz drückte er Mimi ein Klemmbrett, mit den Namen der 9er und der Zimmer in die Hand und verschwand.

„Na dann machen wir uns mal ran an den Speck." Selbstsicher und voller Zuversicht machte Tai sich auf den Weg in den Speisesaal, in der sich zurzeit die 9ner aufhielten.  
Mimi trat zögerte  
Ich hab ein ganz mieses Gefühl bei der Sache. Was hat Tai wieder vor? Trotz der Zweifel folgte sie ihm.  
Als Tai die Türe öffnete, staunte er nicht schlecht, denn anstatt eines geregeltem Essen, veranstaltete der neunte Jahrgang eine Essenschlacht mit zwei Fronten, Jungs gegen Mädchen. Überall klebten Essensreste. Selbst die Decke wurde nicht verschont. Die eine Front wurde von Davis angeführt und die andere von Jolie. Beide waren voller Eifer und man konnte nur Sätze wie „Jetzt wirst du plattgemacht" oder „Knie nieder vor deinem Meister" hören.

„Was hätte man auch von anders von den Neunern erwarten können."  
Während Mimi seufzte, starrte Tai immer noch das Geschehen mit offenem Munde an.

„Das glaub ich jetzt nicht, wie kann das sein?"

„Was ist los Tai? Es ist eine Essenschlacht, was ist daran besonders? Wir müssen sie jetzt nur noch beenden, bevor Herr Ichitaka uns dafür verantwortlich macht. Warum bist du denn jetzt so entsetzt?"  
Mimi war ein wenig verwirrt, so hatte sie Tai nur selten erlebt, er sah irgendwie traurig und enttäuscht aus.

„Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass sie es wirklich wagen würden."

„Was hast du bitte erwartet, dass alle 9ner nachdem Herr Ichitaka gegangen ist, ruhig weiter essen und sich über Aktien unterhalten?"

„Nein, natürlich nicht, aber…"

„Aber?"

„Aber ich frage mich warum sie nicht…" wieder zögerte er.

„Warum sie nicht was? Tai jetzt werde mal deutlicher, was ist das Problem?"

„Ich frage mich nur… warum sie mich nicht mit einbezogen haben, ich hab da ein paar Klasse Techniken drauf, damit hätte ich alle plattmachen können und…"

„WAS?"  
Mimi traute ihren Ohren nicht und starrte Tai fassungslos an. Der wiederrum setzte ein schelmisches Grinsen auf und erwiderte:

„Naja, macht ja nichts man kann ja immer noch dran teilnehmen."  
Der meint das doch nicht ernst, oder? Soll das etwa heißen, dass diese ganze Freudlosigkeit und diese Enttäuschung nur war, weil die Essensschlacht ohne ihn angefangen hat. Ich glaub das nicht.  
Gerade als Tai in das Geschehen hinein schreiten wollte, hielt Mimi ihn am Arm zurück und blickte ihn ernst an.

„Du wagst es nicht, da jetzt hinein zulaufen und dann mitzumachen. Wir sollten diejenigen sein, die diese ganze Sache hier beenden und nicht selbst daran teilnehmen."

„Ich halte sie doch auf, indem ich gewinne, das wird ganz einfach sein, da die Neuner so oder so nichts drauf haben."  
Tai setzte ein zuverlässiges Lächeln auf, dass normalerweise Mimi dahin schmelzen lies, aber diesmal funktionierte es nicht, denn als er wieder losrennen wollte, hielt Mimi ihn erneut zurück. Tai seufzte

„Mimi ich habe doch gesagt, dass…" Als er sich umdrehte, blieb ihn sein Satz im Halse stecken. Denn all ihre Freundlichkeit war verschwunden und sie hatte ihr mach-was-ich-dir-sage-oder-ich-kill-dich Blick aufgesetzt.

„Taichi Yagami."  
Seit wann nennt sie mich denn so? Verdammt das heißt nichts Gutes. Doch ehe Tai sich weitere Horrorgeschichten ausmalen konnte, fuhr Mimi fort.

„Du bist 18 Jahre alt, das heißt also du bist erwachsen. Also benimm dich auch so. Du wirst jetzt dahinein gehen und dem Ganzen, jetzt sofort ein Ende setzen."  
Mimi sah Tai eindringlich an und ihre Hand war beim reden, zu Tais Kragen gewandert und hielt ihn fest im Griff. Tai schluckte  
„Und w...wie soll ich das machen, ich meine die werden bestimmt nicht auf mich hören und zudem…" Weiter kam er nicht, denn er erstarrte, als eine Handvoll Spaghetti, genau in Mimis Gesicht landete.

Ach du Scheiße, jetzt gibt's Ärger

Tai machte ängstlich ein paar Schritte zurück. sicher ist sicher

Doch als Mimi sich nicht rührte, fing er an sich Sorgen zu machen.

„Mimi…. Mimi ist alles okay? Geht es dir gut? Sag doch was!"  
Langsam rutschten die Spaghetti runter auf den Boden und Mimis ausdrucklose Gesicht kam zum Vorschein. Tai schaute sie mit gemischten Gefühlen an. Besorgnis, Mitleid und Angst vor ihrer Reaktion.

„Das ist nicht wahr."

Tai trat noch ein paar Schritte weiter zurück, denn Mimi hatte gefährlich leise und ruhig gesprochen. So hatte er sie noch nie erlebt und wenn doch dann war es ein Wunder, dass er immer noch gesund hier stand.

„Jetzt reicht's."

Selbstsicher schritt sie auf die immer noch kämpfende Meute und blieb stehen. Dann holte sie ein Mal tief Luft.

„SAGT MAL WO SIND WIR HIER GELANDET, IM KINDERGARTEN? ALLE LASSEN JETZT SOFORT DAS ESSEN FALLEN ODER ICH SCHWÖRE EUCH, ICH WERDE EUCH DIE ZWEI WOCHEN HIER IN SPANIEN ZUR SCHMERZHAFTESTEN UND NIEMALS VERGESSENEN HÖLLE MACHEN!"

Das hatte gesessen, alle Neuner zuckten bei Mimis Standpauke zusammen, ließen sofort das Essen fallen und setzten sich auf ihre Plätze ohne einen Mucks von sich zugeben. Es herrschte totenstille. Selbst Tai, der hinter Mimi stand fürchtete sich mehr vor ihr, als er es jemals bei einer Person getan hatte.

„So und jetzt hört ihr mir gut zu. Ich will, dass dieser Raum pikobello sauber gemacht wird, noch bevor Herr Ichitaka wieder kommt. Alles wird gewischt und geschrubbt. Ich hänge den Plan der Zimmerverteilung hier an den Schrank und sobald alle fertig sind stellt ihr euch in einer Reihe auf und seht nach in welchen Zimmern ihr seid."

„Moment, uns wurde gesagt wir dürfen selbst Entscheiden mit wem wir ein Zimmer teilen wollen."  
Davis hatte sich erhoben und schaute Mimi entrüstet an.

„Tja so war es auch von Anfang an geplant, als ich noch davon ausging, dass es sich um eine Klassenfahrt mit vernünftigen Neuntklässlern handelt. Aber jetzt habt ihr mir das Gegenteil bewiesen und deshalb, werde ICH die Zimmer einteilen und sollte irgendeiner nur den geringsten Widerspruch einlegen, dann verspreche ich euch, dass die geplante Feier nächste Woche Mittwoch ins Wasser fällt und ihr alle stattdessen sämtliche Toiletten der Jugendherberge mit einer Zahnbürste putzen müsst."  
Zwar hatte Mimis Stimme wieder eine normale Lautstärke erreicht, aber trotzdem war die Wut immer noch deutlich herauszuhören.  
Davis schluckte, er wusste von Tais Geschichten, dass Mimi scheinbar Unmögliches, möglich machen konnte. Deshalb nickte er nur und setzte sich auf seinen Platz.

„So ist es brav und jetzt… ihr da"  
Dabei zeigte Mimi auf eine Gruppe von Jungs.

„Ihr geht und sucht Wischtücher Spülmittel, Wischmobbe und alles was noch zum Putzen geeignet ist und bringt es hierher und wehe ihr seit nicht in spätestens 10 Minuten wieder hier." Sofort sprangen, die Jungs auf die Mimi gedeutet hatte, auf und machten sich auf den Weg.

„So und nun teile ich euch zum Putzen ein, ihr 10 werdet den Boden wischen. Ihr dahinten werdet die Tische schrubben und ihr 15 sorgt dafür, dass jegliche Essensreste von der Wand verschwinden. Ich will, dass alles blitzblank ist. Habt ihr verstanden?"  
„Jawohl"  
Die Klasse antwortete einstimmig und als die Jungs mit den Putzutensilien wieder kamen, begann das große Putzen.

„Wow" Mimi drehte sich um und sah wie Tai sich verlegen am Kopf kratzte.  
Ach stimmt ja, Tai ist auch noch hier. Den habe ich komplett vergessen

„Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass du so viel Einfluss auf die Neuner haben könntest."

„Was soll man sagen Tai, ich mag es nicht gern wenn man mir eine Ladung Spaghetti ins Gesicht schmeißt. Wenn du anders reagiert hättest von mir aus, aber ich bin halt so."

Mimi drehte sich wieder zur putzenden Klasse um und sah mit voller Zufriedenheit, dass der Speisesaal wieder seine ursprüngliche Form und Farbe angenommen hatte.  
Dabei bemerkte sie nicht, wie sich die Tür zum Speisesaal öffnete,

„Was ist denn hier los?"  
Erschrocken wendeten sich Tai und Mimi um und sahen erleichtert, dass es nur Sora und Matt waren, die den Speisesaal gerade betreten hatten.

„Also so etwas erlebt man nicht oft, warum putzt die ganze Stufe den Speisesaal?"  
Matt wendete sich fragend an Tai und Mimi und bemerkte dabei, dass Mimi Spaghetti soße in den Haaren hatte.

„Ist das Spaghetti soße da in deinen Haaren?"

„Ja ist es und das ist auch der Grund warum die Neuner jetzt am schrubben sind."  
Verständnislos schauten Matt und Sora Tai an. Dieser seufzte

„Als wir hier ankamen, waren die Neuner in Mitten einer großen Essensschlacht und Mimi hat eine Ladung Spaghetti ins Gesicht abbekommen. Danach hat sie die Neuner zur Schnecke gemacht mit einer Standpauke, die Herr Ichitaka locker Konkurrenz macht.  
Deshalb schrubben sie jetzt diesen Saal sauber, bevor Herr Ichitaka wieder kommt."

„Oh."  
Zu mehr waren Matt und Sora nicht fähig, da es ihnen schwer fiel sich vorzustellen wie Mimi die Neuner unter Kontrolle gebracht hatte.  
Plötzlich lies ein schüchternes Räuspern alle herumdrehen. Denn hinter ihnen stand ein sehr nervöser Davis.

„Ehm.. Mimi wir sind fertig mit dem Putzen, alle Essensreste sind in Mülltüten verpackt und der Raum wurde gewischt."

„Gut, dann bringt jetzt alle Putzsachen zurück und schaut nach wo sich eure Zimmer befinden." Davis nickte, bewegte sich aber nicht von der Stelle.

„Sonst noch was?"

„Ich.. ich wollte mich in Namen der Neuner, als Klassensprecher bei dir Entschuldigen. Unser Verhalten war unangemessen und…"

„Davis ist schon okay, ich weiß was du mir sagen willst und meine Antwort ist „vergeben und vergessen". Du kannst also beruhigt sein."  
Mimis Stimme wurde mit jeden Wort sanfter und am Ende lächelte sie Davis aufmuntert an. Dieser lief etwas rot an und machte sich dann auf den Weg zurück zu seinen Freuden.

„Also wirklich, ich dachte du wärst sauer, auf die Neuner."  
Sora trat neben Mimi und schaute sie neckend an

„Was? Ich kann halt nicht ewig wütend sein."

„Hab ich bemerkt, denn anstatt wütend zu sein, fängst du plötzlich an zu flirten. Der arme Davis ist jetzt bestimmt völlig verwirrt."  
Mimi starrte ihre beste Freundin fassungslos an

„Von was redest du da? Ich habe mit niemanden geflirtet, er ist viel zu jung für mich."

„Jetzt reg dich nicht so auf, war nur ein kleiner Witz."

„Ach übrigens wo wart ihr eigentlich die ganze Zeit über?"

„Hmm?… ach als wir euch hinterher gelaufen sind, kam Herr Ichitaka auf uns zu. Er meinte wir sollten uns die Umgebung rund um die Herberge ansehen und Informationen sammeln. Für kleine Ausflüge und so. Aber mal eine andere Frage: wusstest du, dass der Strand direkt um die Ecke ist."

„Was? Das ist ja Klasse." Begeistert fingen Mimi und Sora an, über die Möglichkeiten eines Strandbesuchs zu diskutieren. Währenddessen fragte Matt seinen Freund Tai aus.

„Sag mal was ist da eigentlich eben im Bus passiert?"

„Was meinst du?"  
Verwirrt schaute Tai seinen Freund an, dann erinnerte er sich wieder.  
Ach du Scheiße, das habe ich schon total verdrängt. Stimmt ja, Mimi und ich sind uns ja fast an die Gurgel gegangen und dann…  
Tai lief bei seinen inneren Rückblick rot an. Matt blieb das nicht verborgen.  
„Wie ich sehe erinnerst du dich, also?"

„Nichts."

„Wie nichts? Tai, du und Mimi wart ganz allein im Bus. Dein T-Shirt war klitschnass und Mimis Top hatte einen leichten Abdruck, irgendwie seid ihr also in Kontakt gekommen. Dann, als wir reinkamen, wart ihr rotanglaufen und habt die Flucht ergriffen, also sag mir nicht, das da nichts vorgefallen ist."

Mit jedem Wort lief Tai röter an, bis es ihn zu peinlich war Matt in die Augen zu schauen und er stattdessen die Wand neben ihn betrachtete. Dann holte er ein Mal tief Luft und begann Matt von dem Vorfall im Bus zu berichten. Matt staunte nicht schlecht als Tai geendet hatte.

„Wie ich sehe, bist du also aktiv geworden."

„Jetzt sag das nicht so. Das hört sich an als hätte ich irgendwas Perverses gemacht."

„Naja, so wie du mir das beschrieben hast, wolltest du ja so etwas in der Richtung tun oder?"

„Ja… nein..doch.. ach keine Ahnung. Meinst du sie ist wütend auf mich?"

„Ach Tai, du bist wirklich über beide Ohren in sie verknallt. Mach dir keine Sorgen, ich glaub sie nimmt dir das nicht übel. Sonst würde sie wohl nicht mehr mit dir sprechen oder?"

„Stimmt du hast recht. Und Matt?"

„Ja?"

„Kein Wort zu Niemanden, auch nicht zu Sora, sonst bist du dran."

„Hab schon verstanden."

„Gut. Sag mal, hast du eigentlich Kari gesehen?"

„Nein, jetzt wo du es sagst T.K scheint auch nicht hier zu sein. Ich frage mich was die Beiden wieder anstellen. Aber sie scheinen sich wirklich sehr gut zu verstehen, sie hängen immer zusammen."

„Ja. Kari verabredet sich sehr oft mit T.K und denkt ich würde das nicht mitbekommen. Man könnte glatt meinen sie wären ein Paar…"  
Plötzlich fiel es beiden Jungs wie Schuppen von den Augen. Matt und Tai starrten sich gegenseitig an.

„Ein Paar! Ich kann das nicht glauben." Beide riefen den Satz synchron aus und schlugen sich die Hand gegen die Stirn.

„Moment Matt, wir sollten keine voreiligen Schlüsse ziehen, es könnte auch sein, dass wir uns viel zu sehr dort hineinsteigern."

„Und was sollen wir machen, sie heimlich beobachten?"  
„Nein. Aber…" Tai drehte sich zu den Neunern

„Hey Davis, komm mal her. "  
Sofort kam Besagter angelaufen

„Was ist Tai?"  
„Sind Kari und T.K ein Paar?" Tai fiel direkt mit der Tür ins Haus und Davis starrte ihn entgeistert an.

„Also…., also… am Besten solltet ihr sie das selbst fragen."  
Jetzt mischte sich auch Matt ein.

„Wollten wir auch, aber wir wissen nicht wo sie sind. Kannst du uns weiter helfen?"  
Jolie die das Gespräch mitbekommen hatte, deutete zur Hintertür

„Ich hab die Beiden, zum Garten rausgehen sehen."

„Danke."  
Und schon waren Tai und Matt verschwunden, dem Geheimnis auf der Spur.


	10. Der Beginn einer Beziehung

Währenddessen bei T.K und Kari:

„Es war eine gute Idee uns zu verdrücken, als die Essensschlacht begonnen hatte.", Kari lehnte sich erleichtert an T.K.'s Schulter.

~~~~~Flashback~~~

Nach einer endlos langen Busfahrt kamen die Neuner zusammen mit ihren Tutoren in Spanien an. Sie hielten gleich vor der Jugendherberge „St. Maria" an. Herr Ichitaka verlies als erstes den Bus. Als er an Tais und Mimis Platz vorbei ging, musste er unbewusst schmunzeln. Dann schüttelte er seinen Kopf, um die für ihn zu emotionalen Gedanken zu vertreiben.

„Hey, ihr Beiden. Aufwachen, wir sind angekommen." Als er sah, dass sie sich etwas regten, ging er weiter zu Sora und Matt und gab ihnen ein Zeichen. Sie sollten die Klasse nach draußen bringen.  
Anschließend holten alle ihre Koffer aus dem Lagerraum und machten sich auf den Weg, da sie am Eingang schon von dem Hausherrn erwartet wurden.

„Buenos días! Mein Name ist Carlos Garcias. Ich hoffe ihr habt einen wundervollen Aufenthalt hier."

„Danke vielmals."

„Woow, die Jugendherbe sieht eher wie ein Hotel aus. Ich frag mich ob es innen genauso nobel ist?" Kari staunte nicht schlecht.

„Ich frage mich, wie wir unseren Aufenthalt mit nur 100€ pro Person bezahlen konnten…", T.K, der neben Kari ging legte unauffällig den Arm um sie und zog sie näher an sich heran.

„Wer weiß. Vielleicht hat Herr Ichitaka den Besitzer erpresst oder die Schule hat im Lotto gewonnen oder Herr Ichitaka hat irgendeinen Rabatt bekommen.", beantwortete Kari T.K's Frage.

„Dann ist letzteres wohl am wahrscheinlichsten. Wobei eine Erpressung kann ich mir bei Herrn Ichitaka auch sehr gut vorstellen." T.K dachte an die zahlreichen Momente, in denen Herr Ichitaka allein mit seinem finsteren Blick alle in Angst und Schrecken versetzt hatte.

„Jetzt sei nicht so gemein T.K, vielleicht befindet sich ein kleines Stückchen Freundlichkeit in Herrn Ichitakas Herzen.", der Sarkasmus in Karis Stimme war nicht zu überhören.

„Kari, du glaubst doch tatsächlich noch an das Gute in jedem Menschen, nicht?", darauf hin fingen T.K und Kari an zu lachen.

„HEY IHR TURTELTÄUBCHEN! Hört auf zu flirten und bewegt euch endlich, die anderen sind schon längst im Haus."  
Davis kam genervt angerannt und zerrte beide hinein. Erst jetzt bemerkten die Beiden, dass Davis Recht hatte, denn sie standen alleine vor dem Bus.

„Mein Gott, euch beide kann man keinen Moment alleine lassen, ohne dass ihr die Welt um euch herum vergesst."

„Entschuldigung Davis, wird nicht wieder vorkommen.", damit eilten die Beiden ins Haus und Davis trottelte immer noch kopfschüttelnd hinterher.

„Alle zuhören, dass Essen wurde für uns freundlicher weise schon vorbereitet, also werdet ihr jetzt in den Speisesaal gehen. Ich muss noch etwas erledigen, veranstaltet also keinen Blödsinn." Nach der Ansprache führte Herr Ichitaka die Neuner in den Speisesaal und machte sich dann auf den Weg. Auch Carlos hatte sich verabschiedet mit dem Grund, dass er Einkäufe erledigen müsse. So saßen die Neuner alleine, ohne Aufsicht im viel zu großen Speisesaal - bis Davis und Jolie in einen Streit ausarteten.

„Davis du Vielfraß, pass doch auf, jetzt ist Spaghettisoße auf meinem Hemd."

„Reg dich nicht auf, kann man auswaschen.", gelangweilt wendete sich Davis wieder seinem Essen zu. Doch Jolie hatte bereits genug.

„Oh nein, so einfach kommst du mir nicht wieder davon, hier friss das."  
Jolie, nahm sich das Salatdressing öffnete die Flasche und schüttelte sie Davis uebers Shirt.

„Sag mal hast du sie noch alle?" Davis sprang auf und starrte Jolie fassungslos an

„Was ist denn, kann man doch auswaschen.", Jolie imitierte Davis Stimme und ihr Sarkasmus war nicht zu überhören.

„Du miese...", gerade hatte Davis noch ein Löffel Spaghetti Soße genommen und wollte sie Jolie ins Gesicht schmeißen, verfehlte sie aber und traf stattdessen Ren. Dieser starrte geschockt in die Richtung aus der die Soße gekommen war und sah nur Tea, die sich kaputtlachte.

„Hör auf so dumm zu lachen." Und schon hatte Tea Spaghetti im Gesicht.  
Da Tea eines der beliebtesten Schüler der Stufe war, waren ihre Freundinnen gleich Feuer und Flamme versuchten Ren abzuwerfen. Da sie aber nicht so gut im Werfen waren trafen sie stattdessen Rens Kumpel. Und so entbrannte ein Kampf zwischen Mädchen und Jungen.  
Alle beteiligten sich an der Essensschlacht, mit Ausnahme von zwei Schülern. T.K und Kari starrten ihre Mitschüler entgeistert an.

„Meinst du wir sollten sie aufhalten?"; Fragend wendete sich Kari zu T.K

„Lieber nicht, die würden sowieso nicht auf uns hören und wir würden unsere Klammotten umsonst versauen."

„Stimmt und was machen wir? Ich mein wenn Herr Ichitaka kommt und das hier sieht sind wir alle dran."

„Ich hab da eine Idee. Komm mit." Und so zog T.K Kari zur Hintertür, die zu einem kleinen Privatstrand führte.

~~~~~~Flashback ende~~~~~~

Während Kari an T.K angekuschelt lag, dachten beide an jenen Tag zurück an dem ihre Beziehung begonnen hatte.

~~~Flashback~~~~~  
Ren, der beliebteste Junge der ganzen Stufe, feierte seinen 15. Geburtstag und lud deshalb fast die halbe Stufe ein. Auch T.K und Kari waren mit von der Partie, doch zu der Zeit waren die Beiden nicht mehr als sehr gute Freunde. Zumindest dachten sie jedenfalls, dass der andere es so empfinden würde. In Wirklichkeit waren beide ineinander verliebt, doch trauten es sich nicht es dem anderen zu gestehen.

„Hey Kari!" Jolie kam angerannt mit Rens Einladung in der Hand rum wedelnd.

„Hey Jolie, was gibt's?"

„Du fragst was es gibt? Ich bin auch auf Rens Party eingeladen worden, ist das nicht geil, jetzt können wir zusammen dort hingehen. Und außerdem, das ist die perfekte Gelegenheit T.K zugestehen, dass du ihn liebst!"

„Bist du wahnsinnig? Wie soll ich das denn machen? Soll ich zu T.K gehen, während er mit einer Anderen wild rumknutscht: Entschuldigung, aber ich muss dir was sagen, T.K. Ich liebe dich aus tiefstem Herzen und würde mich freuen, wenn wir zusammen kommen würden? Ganz sicher nicht, dass kannste vergessen."

„Ganz ruhig Kari, ich glaub nicht, dass T.K mit einer anderen wild rumknutschen wird. Ich hab eher das Gefühl, dass er dasselbe für dich empfindet, wie du für ihn. Aber der Rest des Plans hört sich ganz okay an."

„Du meinst wirklich, ich soll zu ihm hingehen und es ihm einfach direkt ins Gesicht sagen?"

„Jep."

„Niemals!", Kari schaute ihre beste Freundin entsetzt und doch entschlossen an.  
Soweit kommt's noch, dass ich mich lächerlich machen soll

„Also Kari, entweder du oder er . Einer von euch muss den ersten Schritt machen."

„Warum bist du dir so sicher, dass er mich liebt? Er hängt so oder so nur mit Rina ab. Die kleben schon seit Tagen zusammen, da hab ich keine Chance." Enttäuscht und traurig wendete Kari sich von Jolie wieder ab.

„Glaubst du das wirklich? Ich bin der Meinung das T.K, wirklich..."  
Jolie stockte, denn gerade kam Besagter um die Ecke und schritt auf Kari zu."

„Was bin ich wirklich?" T.K der den letzen Satz noch mitbekommen hatte, schaute Jolie fragend an. Diese ließ sich jedoch nicht beirren und meinte: „Ich wollte sagen, dass du schon wirklich reif für dein Alter bist."  
Damit verabschiedete Jolie sich von den Beiden und streckte noch den Daumen hoch.  
Kari nickte nur und wendete sich zu T.K

„Also, was gibt's T.K?"

„Hmm?... Achja, ich wollte fragen, naja... ob wir zusammen zur Party gehen können. Nur wenn es dir nichts ausmacht."  
Äußerlich war nur ein Lächeln auf Karis Gesicht zu sehen, innerlich aber machte sie einen Freudentanz.

„Ja klar gerne."

„Gut dann hole ich dich um 18Uhr ab.", damit drehte sich T.K auch wieder um und verschwand.

„Oh mein Gott, oh mein Gott. JOLIE!" Als T.K außer Sichtweite war stürmte Kari in dieselbe Richtung in welche Jolie gegangen war und als sie diese gefunden hatte, erzählte sie ihr von T.K.'s Einladung. Jolie antwortete nur mit einem „Siehste, ich hab es dir doch gesagt." Und lächelte ihre Freundin glücklich an.

Am Abend auf der Party  
Pünktlich um 18 Uhr holte T.K Kari ab und musste sich zusammenreißen, um nicht direkt über sie herzufallen. Denn Kari sah seiner Meinung nach umwerfend aus. Sie trug einen schwarzen Minirock und dazu ein hellblaues schulterfreies Top.  
Kari musterte T.K ebenfalls von oben bis unten und setzte automatisch ein schiefes Grinsen auf, denn T.K sah auch nicht übel aus. Er trug eine dunkelblaue Jeans, dazu ein weißes Hemd, welches bis zur Mitte geöffnet wurde, so das sein gutgebauter Oberkörper zum Vorschein kam (Sorry, aber in dieses Fanfic da müssen doch alle perfekt gebaut sein^^). Nachdem beide sich unbewusst eine Zeit lang angestarrt haben, überwand sich T.K endlich.

„Okay, dann lass uns mal Rens Party unsicher machen."

„Genau"

Als die Beiden ankamen, war die Party schon voll im Gange. Alle tanzten und unterhielten sich fröhlich, als plötzlich Rina angelaufen kam.  
Was macht die denn hier? , Karis Laune sank auf den Nullpunkt.

„T.K! "

„Oh hi Rina, was gibt's?"

"Du musst mitkommen, bitte es ist wichtig. Ich kann es dir hier nicht sagen."

„Verstehe."  
Kari schwante Übles. Wollte T.K sie wirklich hier stehen lassen?

„Ehm, Kari. Ich komm gleich wieder zurück okay? Du kannst dir solange schon mal was Zutrinken holen."  
Und schon wurde T.K von Rina weggezogen und war in der Menge verschwunden.

„Das ist doch nicht wahr?" Leise versuchte Kari sich zu beruhigen. Dann aber merkte sie wie ihr plötzlich die Tränen hochstiegen und versuchte sie sie zu unterdrücken.  
Nicht weinen. Bloß nicht weinen. Du befindest dich auf einer Party. Ich sollte ausgelassen feiern und nicht traurig sein. Mit diesen Gedanken machte sich Kari auf den Weg zur Theke.

„Eine Cola, bitte."  
Super, ich komme mir vor, wie eine Frau, die von ihren Mann verlassen wurde und sich nun ablenken will.

„Kari?"  
Erschrocken drehte Kari sich um und blickte ihn Jolies erstauntes Gesicht.

„Was machst du denn alleine hier? Ich dachte, du wärst mit T.K hier hingekommen."

„Bin ich auch."

„Und wo ist er jetzt?"  
Ohne auf zu schauen entwich Kari ein Seufzer.

„Bei Rina."

„BEI RINA?", Jolie sprang auf und starrte Kari entgeistert an. Alle Partygäste im Umfeld von 5metern schauten Jolie verwundert an.

„Ja bei Rina." Kari hatte immer noch nicht aufgesehen.

„Und was machst du noch hier?"

„Was soll ich denn bitte machen?"

„Ihn vielleicht zurückholen, immerhin hat er dich abgeholt und sollte deine Begleitung sein."

„Tja, JETZT ist er aber weg und ich werde ihn bestimmt nicht hinterher laufen."

„Oh doch, genau DAS wirst du tun."

„Bitte?"  
Endlich hatte Kari Jolie angesehen.

„Du hast mich schon verstanden, du wirst jetzt zu ihm hingehen und ihn zurückholen. Soweit kommt es noch, dass du traurig hier an der Theke sitzt.", Jolie war nun Feuer und Flamme.

„Und wie soll ich das bitte anstellen?"

„Wie schon gesagt such ihn und sag ihm deine Meinung. Und nun hopp mit dir."  
Jolie wartete gar nicht auf Karis Reaktion ab und schubste sie auf die Tanzfläche.

„Was wird das Jolie?"  
Entsetzt starrte Kari ihre beste Freundin an.

„DU wirst jetzt nach T.K suchen und ihn zur Rede stellen, anstatt dass du hier alleine an der Bar sitzt und dich besäufst."

„Ich habe doch nur ne Cola getrunken."

„Egal, Geh einfach!"  
Jolies Worte waren wie ein Befehl und Kari machte sich automatisch auf dem Weg um ihre Begleitung zu finden.  
Was soll ich ihm denn sagen? T.K komm mit oder ich verprügel dich? Oder eher: sonst verprügelt dich Jolie. , bei diesem Gedanken musste Kari schmunzeln.  
Doch dieses verging ihr augenblicklich als sie zwei Personen in einer innigen Umarmung sah.

Das ist nicht wahr. Ich träume bestimmt nur. Das kann nicht wahr sein  
Karis Hoffnungsschimmer wurde zerstört, als sie sah, wie Rina T.K noch einen Kuss auf die Wange gab, bevor sie sich überglücklich umdrehte und in der tanzenden Meute verschwand.  
Geschockt starrte Kari immer noch auf T.K, der ein schiefes Lächeln aufsetzte.  
T.K drehte sich mit einem Mal um und schritt auf Kari zu.

„Oh hey Kari, ich wollte dich gerade suchen."  
Kari wich einen Schritt zurück und blickte T.K immer noch entsetzt an.

„Was ist los?"  
T.K wollte seine Hand gerade auf Karis Schulter legen, als diese sie wegschlug.

„Fass mich nicht an!"  
In diesen Worten war purer Hass herauszuhören und T.K war verwirrt.

„Was ist, Kari?"

„Du bist das Allerletzte. Ich dachte du wolltest mit mir hier auf die Party gehen und jetzt sehe ich ja wie wichtig ich dir bin.", langsam und doch unaufhaltsam rollten Tränen Karis Wange hinunter, doch ihr Blick war immer noch feindlich.

„Ich war so blöd und dachte ich würde dir etwas bedeuten, aber jetzt sehe ich ja, dass ich dir so wichtig bin, dass man mich für eine Stunde links liegen lassen kann. Ich hasse dich."  
Mit diesen Worten drehte sich Kari urplötzlich um und lief durch die Menge.  
T.K stand wie angewurzelt da und schaute immer noch auf die Stelle, wo Kari bis vor wenigen Sekunden noch gestanden hatte. Dann lief er ihr hinterher. Doch als er die Tanzfläche verlassen hatte, war keine Spur mehr von Kari.

„Was hast du Volltrottel mit Kari gemacht?"  
T.K wandte sich erschrocken um und sah eine vor Wut kochende Jolie.  
Was ist nur los. Warum sind denn alle sauer auf mich? Ich hab doch nichts verbrochen.

„Ich hab doch gar nichts gemacht."

„Von wegen. Du hast Kari sitzen gelassen. Und das für ca. eine Stunde. Was fällt dir eigentlich ein?"  
Erst jetzt blickte Besagter auf seine Armbanduhr und bemerkte, dass es schon halb acht war.  
Verdammt, hat das so lange gedauert?

„Und was hast du gemacht, dass sie weinend aus dem Haus gestürmt ist?"

„Sie ist draußen?"

„Ja."

„Verdammt, es ist schon dunkel und sie kennt sich hier nicht aus."

„Und daran bist du schuld, du unsensibler…"  
Ehe Jolie zu ende sprechen konnte, schnappte T.K sich seine Jacke und rannte ebenfalls aus dem Haus, Kari hinterher.  
Er machte sich tierische Sorgen um Kari und die Tatsache, dass es in Strömen regnete, lies ihn noch schneller rennen.  
Er wusste zwar nicht wohin er rennen sollte, aber sein Herz zeigte ihm die Richtung.

Bei Kari:  
Dieser Scheißkerl, warum habe ich mir nur Hoffnungen gemacht? Ich hätte es wissen müssen…  
Kari war so in Gedanken, dass sie nicht bemerkte, dass sie Jemand verfolgte.  
Erst als sie stolperte und der Länge nach hinflog, nahm sie wieder ihre Umgebung war.

„Verdammt nochmal! Heute ist der schlimmste Tag in meinen 14 Jährigen Leben.", leise fluchend richtete sie sich wieder auf.

„Und wo bin ich überhaupt?"  
Kari schaute sich um. Es war dunkel und es regnete in Strömen und zudem sah jede Straße gleich aus.

„Scheiße!", jetzt wurde ihr bewusst, dass sie sich total verlaufen hatte.  
Am besten laufe ich wieder zurück., doch als Kari sich umdrehte, bemerkte sie einen Schatten vorbei huschen. Ängstlich wich sie zurück.

„Hallo, ist da jemand?" Doch niemand antwortete.  
Bestimmt nur eine Einbildung.  
Dann als sie losgehen wollte, wurde sie am Arm gepackt. Erschrocken entwich Kari ein Schrei.

„Was ist denn los Süße?"  
Hinter Kari stand ein etwa 1.70 großer (kleiner ;) Mann. Er trug einen Dreitagebart und seine Augen waren rotunterlaufen. Kari drehte den Kopf weg, als sie den Atem des Mannes in ihrem Gesicht spürte. Er roch stark nach Zigarette und Alkohol.

„Lassen sie mich bitte los.", sie versuchte sich loszureißen, jedoch ohne Erfolg. Denn obwohl der Mann stark angetrunken war, war er dennoch stärker als sie.

„Wo willste denn hin? Lasch uns doch etwasch Spaass haben." Erschrocken starrte Kari den Kerl an und versuchte immer stärker sich loszureißen.

„Lassen sie mich los!" langsam bekam sie Panik. Es war dunkel weit und breit waren weder Häuser noch Menschen und nur Straßenlaternen beleuchteten die Straße.  
Wo bin ich hier gelandet? In einen Horrorfilm?  
Der Mann hielt Kari nun mit einer Hand fest an sich gedrückt und legte seine andere Hand auf ihre Brüste.

„NEIN! HILFE, HÖRT MICH DENN KEINER?"

„Mach nicch so ein Krach, hier isch niemand." Ungestört wollte er Kari weiter belästigen. Kari die sich schon auf ihr Ende vorbereitet hatte, verlies die Kraft. Sie schloss die Augen und leise rollten wieder einmal Tränen über ihre Wange.

„So isch es brav, sei ruhig und..."

„Hey, lass die Finger von meiner Freundin!", Kari öffnete die Augen und ihr Herz machte einen Hüpfer. Da stand T.K, mit einem Handy in der Hand und sah den Mann drohend an.

„Lassen sie sie los. Sonst rufe ich die Polizei."  
Mit einen Mal war Kari wieder frei und schnell rannte sie zu T.K der sie sofort in die Arme schloss.  
Der Mann verdrückte sich schnell und verschwand in der Dunkelheit.

„Man Kari, ich hab mir unendliche Sorgen um dich gemacht."  
T.K umarmte Kari und drückte sie ganz fest an sich, endlich hatte er sie wieder.  
Er lies aber von ihr ab, als er merkte wie sie zitterte, zog seine Jacke aus und legte sie Kari um.

„Aber warum? Jetzt wirst du noch ganz nass, dann erkältest du dich und…"  
Plötzlich stockte Kari Hat er eben gesagt, lass meine Freundin los?

„Was ist los?" T.K hatte Karis nachdenkliches Gesicht bemerkt.

„Naja, du hast eben gesagt, dass er „deine Freundin" loslassen soll. Obwohl du hast ja schon eine Freundin und…"

„Moment. Stopp. Wer hat gesagt, dass ich eine Freundin habe?"

„Ich habe dich und Rina gesehen, wie ihr euch umarmt habt und wie sie dich auf die Wange geküsst hat…"

„Das hast du falsch verstanden. Ich bin nicht mit Rina zusammen. Ich hab ihr nur Ratschläge gegeben, wie sie mit Ren zusammen kommen kann und es hat geklappt und dafür hat sie sich bedankt."  
Kari sah T.K verwundert an.

„Das heißt Rina ist mit Ren zusammen und du…"

„Ja und ich liebe nur dich!"  
Ehe Kari reagieren konnte, hatte T.K ihre Lippen mit seinen verschlossen.  
Als er sich wieder von ihr löste, konnte Kari ihr Glück nicht fassen.

„Und was sagst du?" T.K sah Kari fragend an

„Was kann ich dazu noch sagen? Außer das ich dich auch liebe.", lächelnd sah Kari „ihren" T.K an.

„Na dann, sollten wir uns beeilen, bevor wir noch ganz aufweichen."  
So machten sich beide auf den Weg zurück zur Party, wo Jolie schon sehnsüchtig auf sie wartete.

„Na endlich, da seit ihr ja. Ich habe mir solche Sorgen gemacht."  
Dann bemerkte Jolie, das T.K und Kari Händchenhaltend vor ihr standen. Erst starrte sie die Beiden entgeistert ins Gesicht und dann glitt ihr Blick wieder zu den Händen und dann wieder in die Gesichter, der Beiden.

„Ja Jolie, wir, dass heißt ich und T.K, sind zusammen.", sagte Kari die den Blick und die Frage von Jolie gedeutet hatte.

„Das glaub ich nicht."

„Ist aber wahr.", zum Beweis zog T.K Kari zu sich und küsste sie vor Jolies Augen.  
Während Jolie die Augen ausfielen, verschluckte Davis, der gerade vorbei kam, sich an seiner Cola und kämpfte um Luft.

So endete der Abend für das Liebespaar glücklich. Aber auch mit Fieber am nächsten Morgen.


	11. Toiletten Geheimnis

Während T.K und Kari in Erinnerungen schwelgten, bemerkten sie nicht, wie Tai und Matt sie, in einem Busch versteckt, entsetzt beobachteten.

„Matt siehst du das was ich sehe?"

„Wenn du die Beiden Turteltäubchen meinst, die sich verliebt anschauen und kuscheln. Und gleichzeitig auch unsere jüngeren Geschwister sind und wir von dem wir nicht mal wussten, dass sie zusammen sind. Dann ist die Antwort: Ja, das sehe ich auch."

Matt und Tai konnten nicht anders als auf T.K und Kari zu starren. Nie hätten sie es sich erträumen lassen, dass ausgerechnet diese Beiden ein Paar wurden.

„Ich glaub ich muss mich hinsetzen."  
Erschöpft lies sich Tai zu Boden sinken.

„Und jetzt? Was machen wir jetzt Tai? Sollen wir auf sie zugehen?"

„Nein, ich denke wir sollten,… mehr Infos bekommen."

„Und wie?"

„Na wir werden Davis und Jolie ausquetschen."

„Und T.K und Kari?"

„Wir werden so tun als hätten wir nichts bemerkt und ganz normal weiter mit ihnen umgehen."

„Na wenn du das sagst."

„Hast du etwa einen besseren Vorschlag?"

„Nein." Mit einem lauten Seufzer, setze sich Matt neben Tai auf den Boden. Beide bemerkten nicht, wie zwei weitere Personen auf sie zukamen.

„Hey ihr Zwei, was macht ihr für ein bedrücktes Gesicht?"  
Erst jetzt bemerkten die Beiden, dass Mimi und Sora vor ihnen standen. Doch anstatt zu antworten deuteten sie mit ihren Daumen hinter sich. Mimi und Sora schauten in die Angegebene Richtung und ihnen klappte der Mund auf.

„WOW"  
„Also DAMIT hätte ich nicht gerechnet. Wobei…"  
Mimi musste zurück denken, als sie T.K und Kari vorm Klassenzimmer getroffen hatten.

„Was meinst du mit WOBEI?"  
Tai war aufgesprungen und starrte Mimi geschockt an.

„Naja, vermutet habe ich das immer schon irgendwie. Ich meine, so oft wie die beieinander hängen und wie sie miteinander umgehen und…."

„Moment. STOP!"

„Du willst uns sagen, dass es schon Anzeichen für eine Beziehung gab?"  
Matt war ebenfalls wieder auf seinen Beinen.

„Jetzt reg dich nicht auf Schatz. Ich meine eine Vermutung hättet ihr doch haben müssen, ich meine…"

„Moment, soll das heißen, du hast es auch geahnt?"

„Naja, also irgendwie schon."

„Ich glaub das nicht, meine eigene Freundin, hat es gewusst, und hat mir nichts erzählt. Ich dachte Ehrlichkeit, gehört zu einer der wichtigsten Vorrausetzungen einer Beziehung, wie ich sehe sind wir noch nicht so weit."

„Matt jetzt übertreib doch nicht. Es tut mir wirklich Leid, ich hätte es erwähnen sollen. Bist du zufrieden?"

„Da ist das Mindeste."  
Während Matt noch schmollte und Sora ihn versuchte zu beruhigen, Mimi noch mit Tai diskutierte, machten T.K und kari sich auf den Weg zurück in den Speisesaal. Erst nach geschlagenen weiteren 10 Minuten bemerkte Mimi es und machte die anderen darauf Aufmerksam.

Also beschlossen Tai, Matt und Sora ebenfalls zurück zum Speisesaal zu gehen. Mimi hingegen machte sich auf in Richtung Toilette, denn ihre Haare waren immer noch verschmiert mit Spaghettisoße.

„Verdammt noch mal, wie kann es sein, dass Spaghettisoße so schwer raus zu waschen ist'?"

Angestrengt versuchte Mimi ihre Haare zu waschen, jedoch ohne Erfolg.

„Na gut, besser krieg ich es nicht hin.", missgelaunt betrachtete Mimi ihr Spiegelbild und seufzte.

„Ich sehe schrecklich aus."  
Mimi öffnete die Badezimmertür und prallte gleich mit einer Person zusammen. Beide fielen zurück und rieben sich den Kopf.

„Sag mal kannst du nicht aufpassen, ach du bist es Tai…", erst jetzt erkannte Mimi, dass Tai die Person war mit der sie zusammengestoßen war.

„Ja, ich bin es."

„Und was machst du hier?"

„Du bist schon seit einer halben Stunde hier im Bad und da wollte ich dich holen."

„Aha, danke"  
Tai musterte Mimi von oben bis unten. Er musste leicht schlucken. Denn Mimis Haare hingen nass auf ihren Schultern und tropften auf ihr T-Shirt. Und mit dem nassen T-Shirt wurden ihre Rundungen noch deutlicher. Schnell sah Tai Mimi wieder ins Gesicht und zu seinen Glück, hatte sie wohl nichts bemerkt. Leise räusperte er sich.

„Also was ist jetzt? Können wir?"

„ Ich weiß nicht, ich meine… Schau dir mal meine Haare an. Diese Soße, ich krieg sie nicht raus."  
Genervt fuhr sich Mimi mit ihren Fingern durch die Haare.

„Verstehe, na dann…"  
Mimi war schon gespannt was Tai wieder vor hatte. Als sie aber sah, dass Tai in die Mädchentoilette ging, sah sie ihm verwirrt nach und ging ihm hinterher.

„Sag mal was hast du vor? Du weißt schon, dass das das MÄDCHENKLO ist oder?"

„Ja."

„Wie ja? Was hast du vor?"

„Na was schon? Ich werde dir helfen. Alleine kriegst du die Soße nicht raus, also werde ich dir deine Haare waschen."

„NEIN!" Mimi war in Abwehrstellung gegangen.

„NIEMALS, wirst du meine geliebten Haare anfassen, geschweige denn waschen."  
Belustigt sah Tai, Mimi an.

„Sind die sie dir so heilig?"

„OHJA! Ich lasse niemanden bis auf meine Mutter, meinen Friseur und mich dran. Und bei dir werde ich bestimmt keine Ausnahme machen."

„Ach was jetzt stell dich nicht an. Ich verspreche dir, ich bin auch ganz vorsichtig."  
Der Sarkasmus in Tais Stimme war nicht zu überhören.

„Nein Tai, du darfst nicht an meine Haare. Ich kann sie ja selber später noch waschen."

„Aber wenn du so raus gehst, dann werden die Neuner jeglichen Respekt vor dir verlieren und außerdem…"

„ Das ist mir vollkommen egal, ich gehe jetzt und das solltest du auch tun, bevor die Leute noch denken, dass du ein perverser Lustmolch bist, der Mädchen bis auf die Toilette verfolgt." Mimi hatte sich umgedreht und wollte gerade durch die Tür, als Tai sie zurück hielt. Er zog sie an sich, sodass sie mit dem Rücken an ihm stand.

„Was wird das Tai?"

„Du hast mich nicht zu ende sprechen lassen. Sie werden den Respekt vor dir verlieren und außerdem wird es bestimmt viel Spaß machen."

„Was wird viel Spaß machen?"

„Na deine Haare zu waschen."  
Geschockt sah Mimi Tai an. Aber es war schon zu spät, denn Tai hatte ihren Kopf mit sanfter Gewalt in ein Waschbecken getaucht und den Wasserhahn aufgedreht.

„TAIII!" Wie wild strampelte Mimi herum und versuchte sich zu befreien. Aber ohne Erfolg, dann gab sie auf und lies Tai machen.

„Das wirst du noch bereuen, dass schwöre ich dir." Tai musste bei diesen Worten grinsen.

„Jaja, du wirst mir noch dankbar sein, dass ich dich wieder schön aussehen lasse."

„Pah, rede keinen Mist."

„Gedulde dich nur, du wirst schon sehen."

Was die Beiden, in der Toilette nicht bemerkten, war das Sora und Matt, sich auf die Suche nach ihnen gemacht haben.

„Was glaubste wo könnten die Beiden stecken?"

„Keine Ahnung, aber hat Mimi dir nicht gesagt, dass sie sich ihre Haare waschen will?"  
„Ja hat sie, aber das war doch schon vor einer Ewigkeit und jetzt ist auch noch Tai verschwunden."

„Na, vielleicht hilft Tai Mimi ja."

„Matt, glaub mir Mimi lässt wirklich niemanden an ihre Haare, ich durfte nur einmal -Ausnahmsweise- an ihre Haare."

„Verstehe, aber wo könnten sie denn sonst sein?"

„Keine Ahn…"

„Auuua!"

„Sag mal hast du das gehört?

„ Was gehört?"

„ Na den Schrei, das war eindeutig Mimis Stimme."

„Bist du dir da sicher, Sora?"

„Ja sie kam aus dem Raum da."

„Das könnte gut möglich sein, da das das Mädchenklo ist."

„Na dann werde ich mal nachschauen, warum es solange dauert."  
Gerade wollte Sora die Tür öffnen, als sie eine weitere Stimme vernahm.

„Das ist nicht möglich…" Leise drehte sich Sora wieder zu Matt um. Dieser sah sie fragend an. Sora, die seine Frage gedeutet hatte, antwortete nur

„Tai ist mit Mimi da drinnen."

„WAS? Das kann gar nicht sein. Das ist das MÄDCHENKLO, das kann also gar nicht sein."

„Ist aber so, hör doch selbst."  
Gesagt getan, Matt stellte sich vor die Türe und lauschte. Sora machte es ihm nach.

„Tai jetzt hetz nicht so! So etwas kann auch weh tun."

„Ach was. Hab dich nicht so, geht doch ganz schnell."

„Jetzt wird mir ganz heiß, mach bitte schneller, bevor es zu heiß wird."

„Dir sollte auch heiß sein, sonst würde es keinen Sinn machen."  
„Pass doch auf, nicht dort anfassen. Verdammt hab doch ein bisschen Feingefühl"

„Typisch Mädchen, mal wollen sie es und mal nicht."

„Was soll das heißen: mal wollen sie es, du hast dich total aufgedrängt. Ich hatte gar keine Chance."

„Ach was, du wolltest es doch auch."

„Jetzt red nicht so viel, mach lieber weiter."

„Also willst du es doch."

„Klappe und mach weiter!."

Sora und Matt wischen zum Teil angewidert, zum Teil entsetzt von der Tür und starrten sich an.

„Matt, hast du das gleiche gehört was ich gehört habe?"

„Wenn du diese „eindeutige" Konversation zwischen Tai und Mimi meinst, dann lautet die Antwort: JA"

„Aber das kann doch gar nicht sein. Ich meine wir sind gerade angekommen und.. und… die beiden sind nicht ein Mal ein Paar. Und dann machen sie schon SOWAS."

„Beruhig dich vielleicht haben wir sie missverstanden." Mit diesen Worten deutete Matt auf die Tür und beide begangen wieder zu lauschen.

„Jetzt zappel doch nicht so Mimi. Oder ist das dein erstes Mal?"

„Halt die Klappe, ich beuge mich schon seit über 10 Minuten so. Mir tut alles weh also mach hinne."

„Bin gleich soweit. Und fertig!"

„Ehrlich?"

„Ja du kannst wieder hoch kommen."

„Danke, wurde auch mal Zeit."

„Wenn man fertig ist fühlt man sich so befreit nicht wahr?"

„Jaja wenn du es sagst. Aber du hast eine ganz schön große Sauerei gemacht, ich bin total nass."

„Eher feucht."

„Nein, nass. Sie dir bitte doch meine Klamotten an."

„Hab dich nicht so, meine sehen auch nicht besser aus. Außerdem trocknet doch so oder so alles, bei so einem heißen Tag."

„Ja Gott sei Dank. Aber wir sollten schnell hier raus, wir sind eindeutig zu lange hier „zusammen" drin. Wer weiß was die Leute von uns denken werden."

„Ach was. Ist doch nicht so schlimm."

„Für dich vielleicht, aber nicht für mich. Also raus!"  
Damit schubste Mimi Tai schon aus der Toilette. Leider konnten Sora und Matt nicht so schnell ausweichen und so prallten die Drei gegeneinander.

„Sora, Matt, was macht ihr denn hier?"  
Die beiden Angesprochenen schauten, Mimi und Tai eindringlich von Kopf bis Fuß an. Sie konnten es immer noch nicht fassen was sie gerade gehört hatten.  
Das schlimmste an der ganzen Sache war, dass die Beiden keinen Anflug von Scharm zeigten.

„Mimi, wie… warum.. mit Tai?"

„Sora, habt ihr das eben etwa mitbekommen?"

„Ja haben wir, sagt mal wie kann das sein, so plötzlich."

„Naja, Tai kam einfach hereingestürmt und hat darauf Bestanden. Da hatte ich keine Chance mehr."

„TAI!"  
Sora und Matt schrieen den Namen synchron aus und starrten geschockt auf ihren Kumpel.

„Was ist, war doch gar nicht schlimm, immer hin habe ich ihr nur einen Gefallen damit getan. Sie hatte es bitter nötig, wenn ihr sie gesehen hättet, hättet ihr genauso gehandelt."

„Also hör mal, so schlimm war das wohl auch nicht."

„Oh doch."  
Sora und Matt starrten die Beiden, dann sich gegenseitig ungläubig und entsetzt an.

„Wie könnt ihr nur so locker darüber reden. Was ist bloß mit euch los?"  
Sora wurde nun ganz hysterisch und nun war es an Matt sie zu beruhigen.

„Was ist los Sora, was war denn daran so schlimm, Matt würde es bei dir auch gerne machen oder umgekehrt, je nachdem."

„Nein, stopp ich will nichts davon hören! Das geht eindeutig zu weit."

„Muss man das Thema jetzt besprechen, ich denke wir sollten das woanders klären.", Matt sah Sora besorgt an.

„Matt, das Thema kann man ruhig hier besprechen.",Tai stand nun neben Mimi und zusammen sahen sie das geschockte Paar verwirrt an.

„Was ist denn mit euch los?"

„Mit uns? Was ihr beide da treibt, das ist… ist… ich meine ihr seid ja noch nicht ein Mal zusammen."

„Na und, muss man dazu zusammen sein?", Mimi kam nicht mehr mit Warum muss man für das Haare waschen zusammen sein. Haben die ein Rad ab?

„Ihr habt das also alles nur zum Spaß gemacht, einfach so?", Sora war der Ohnmacht nahe.

„Naja Spaß, war ein bisschen dabei, aber es war halt nötig, alleine habe ich es nicht geschafft."

„Mimi Tachikawa, sag das das nicht wahr ist. Du gehst einfach mal aufs Klo und hast schnell Sex mit Tai, kommst wieder raus und tust so als ob nichts gewesen ist? Bei allen Respekt, aber so… so kann das doch nicht sein. Ich dachte du wärst Jemand, die was ernstes will. Und jetzt sagst du mir, dass man dafür nicht zusammen sein muss."

Sora wandte sich nun zu Tai um

„Und du Tai, gehst einfach so zu Mimi und bestehst auf Sex, wie kann so etwas sein? Ich meine hast du es so nötig und dann noch schnell auf einem Klo. Hättet ihr nicht warten können bis ihr ein Bett gefunden habt. Warum in der Öffentlichkeit? Ich versteh euch nicht mehr."  
Sora war am Ende ihrer Kräfte angekommen und Matt konnte zu Soras Worten nur nicken.  
Währendessen fielen Mimi und Tai die Kinnlade hinunter.

„WAS? WER HAT GESAGT, DASS WIR SEX HATTEN?"

„Heißt das ihr hattet nicht?"

„NATÜRLICH NICHT!"

„Aber, aber wir haben alles mit angehört was habt ihr denn dann gemacht da drinnen zusammen."

„TAI HAT MIR DOCH NUR MEINE HAARE GEWASCHEN!"

„Oh."

Zu mehr waren Sora und Matt nicht fähig. Jetzt war es an ihnen rot zu werden, dass sie soweit daneben lagen, hätten sie nicht erwartet.  
Tai und Mimi fingen an laut loszulachen. Sie konnten einfach nicht mehr.  
Sora und Matt wurde die Situation noch peinlicher und liefen weiter rot an.  
Währendessen waren Mimi und Tai zu Boden gegangen. Mimi saß und hielt sich den Bauch, Tai hingegen lag auf dem Bauch und klopfte mit der Faust auf den Boden. Beide lachten ununterbrochen.

„Ihr könnt jetzt langsam wieder aufhören." Sora war die ganze Situation schon peinlich genug gewesen und zwei Personen, die sich über sie kaputtlachten machten das Ganze nicht besser.

„Aufhören?" Mimi musste tief Luft holen und gab dabei einen erstickten Laut von sich. Denn das Atmen hatte beim Lachen einfach keinen Platz gefunden.

„Aufhören? Sora, so etwas lächerliches habe ich in meinen ganzen Leben noch nicht gehört. Ich mein, solch eine Vermutung aus deinem Mund, dass ist einfach.." Mimi fing wieder an zu lachen und gesellte sich zu Tai. Jetzt lagen sie beide nebeneinander auf den Boden und lachten.

„Okay wisst ihr was? Wir gehen jetzt. Wir wollten euch nur sagen, dass Herr Ichitaka wieder da ist und das er mit uns was zu bereden hat." Matt hatte genug, er schnappte sich Soras Hand und zog sie mit sich in Richtung Speisesaal.  
Mimi konnte es immer noch nicht glauben.

„Sex? Als ob ich mit dir Sex haben würde" Tai hörte plötzlich auf zu lachen und sah Mimi eindringlich ernst an.

„Hey! Was soll das heißen?"

„Ach Tai, nimm es nicht so ernst." Dann setzte Mimi ein verführerisches Lächeln auf.

„Vielleicht überleg ich es mir noch einmal."  
Tai lies sich nicht beirren, setzte ebenfalls ein charmantes Lächeln auf und antwortete

„Solltest du auch, du würdest sonst was verpassen." Beide sahen sich an und fingen wieder an loszulachen. Dann aber erinnerte sich Mimi wieder, dass Herr Ichitaka noch auf sie wartete.

„Du Tai, ich glaube wie sollten jetzt auch gehen."  
Mimi wischte sich die Lachtränen aus dem Gesicht.

„Hast Recht, machen wir uns auf den Weg."

So stand Tai auf und hielt Mimi seine Hand entgegen, die sie dankend annahm. Tai zog sie hoch und beide liefen ebenfalls zurück in Richtung Speisesaal und dass unbemerkt Hand in Hand.


	12. Bettgeflüster

„Hey Matt, Sora! Wartet… Bleibt doch stehen!"  
Sora und Matt blieben ruckartig stehen und drehten sich um. Als sie die Beiden auf sich zu rennen sahen, mussten sie unbewusst schmunzeln.

„Meinst du sie wissen, dass sie Hand in Hand laufen?"

„Ich glaube nicht, aber lass sie uns einfach beobachten. Mal schauen wann sie es bemerken.", Sora musste bei ihrer eigenen Idee kichern. Matt nickte nur, denn schon kamen Tai und Mimi bei Ihnen an.

„Na, habt ihr genug gelacht? Dann können wir ja gehen."  
Ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten zog Matt, Sora wieder mit sich. Tai tat es ihm unbewusst gleich und zog Mimi mit.  
Schließlich kamen sie wieder im Speisesaal an, wo ein ungeduldiger Herr Ichitaka wartete.

„Meine Güte, was hat da so lang gedauert? Wo wart ihr?", Herr Ichitaka war wieder mal nahe eines Wutausbruches, hielt aber kurz inne.

„Also... das ist etwas sehr gewagtes."

„Bitte?", die vier Tutoren waren verwirrt, sie hatten mit einen kleinen Wutausbruch gerechnet, aber stattdessen sahen sie, wie Herr Ichitaka verwirrt auf Mimi und Tai blickte.

„Haben wir irgendwas im Gesicht oder warum starren sie uns so an?"

„Yagami, zügeln Sie Ihre Zunge, ich bin immer noch Ihr Lehrer. Und zu ihrer Frage: Nein Sie haben nichts im Gesicht. Ich dachte mir nur das es sehr viel Aufregung in Ihrer Beziehung geben wird."

„Welche Beziehung?", fragte Mimi verdutzt.

„Zwischen Ihnen und Herr Yagami."

„WAS?"  
Mimi und Tai starrten Herr Ichitaka entsetzt an. Während Tai immer noch fassungslos aussah, lief Mimi leicht rosa an und überlegte

Wie kommt der nun darauf? Haben Tai und ich irgendwas gemacht, was darauf hindeuten könnte?, während Mimi nachdachte, senkte sie ihren Kopf und sah auf den Boden, dabei fiel ihr Blick auf ihre linke Hand, welche sich immer noch in Tais Hand befand und sich dort auch sehr wohl und vertraut anfühlte.

Vielleicht sollte ich Tai mal sagen, dass er mal meine Hand loslassen soll, die fängt nämlich an zu schwitzen. Ach Mimi woran denkst du denn schon wieder, es ist doch egal ob Tais Hand schwitzt oder nicht. Ich muss das Missverständnis aufklären und… Moment mal.. T..Tai hält MEINE Hand.. wie wo was?, plötzlich wurde Mimi bewusst, warum Herr ichitaka den Verdacht hatte.  
Leise zischte sie zu Tai:  
„Lass los."

„Hä, was soll ich loslassen?" Tai verstand nicht, was Mimi meinte, er musste erst nachdenken und den Grund für Herrn Ichitakas Verdacht herausfinden.

„Ich sagte: LASS LOS.", die letzen beiden Worte schrie Mimi schon fast und versuchte ihre Hand wegzuziehen.  
Nun fiel der Groschen auch bei Tai, Ruckartig ließ er ihre Hand los.

„Denk bloß nichts Falsches von mir, ich hab dich nur hinterher gezogen mehr nicht."

„Das will ich auch hoffen."

„Ach, das heißt Sie sind doch nicht zusammen?" Herr Ichitaka ergriff wieder das Wort, kurz bevor Tais und Mimis Diskussion in einem sinnlosen Streit ausbrechen konnte.

„Nein, natürlich nicht." Beide riefen den Satz, trotz schweren Herzens, gleichzeitig aus.

„Na dann. Mich soll es nicht stören. Was ich Ihnen eigentlich mitteilen wollte ist, dass die Neuner den Rest des Tages frei bekommen haben. Das bedeutet wiederrum für Sie, dass sie ihre Koffer auspacken können. Sie haben einen eigenen kleinen Flur mit zwei Doppelzimmern, Zimmer 16 und 17. Hier sind die Schlüssel, wir treffen uns dann PÜNKTLICH um halb 8 im Speisesaal."  
Herr Ichitaka übergab die Schlüssel Matt und Sora und verschwand anschließend im Gebäude.

„Na dann, auf in unsere Zimmer.", Mimi hackte sich bei Sora ein und beide liefen vor den Jungs her, in Richtung Zimmer.

Keine 5 Minuten später, standen die vier vor ihren Zimmern.

„So, am besten bezieht jeder sein Bett und packt aus und dann treffen wir uns in einer halben Stunde wieder hier."  
Alle stimmten Soras Vorschlag zu und machten sich an die Arbeit.

Bei Mimi und Sora:

„Du Mimi, nimmst du mir das eigentlich immer noch übel?"

„Was meinst du?"

„Na wegen der Toiletten- Geschichte…"

„Ach was, das war doch lustig! Ich hab schon lange nicht mehr so gelacht."

„Gut. Ich dachte schon, du wärst nachtragend oder so."

„Keine Sorge Sora, du bist meine beste Freundin, dir kann ich alles verzeihen. Aber mal was anderes." Mimi setze ein schelmisches Grinsen auf.

„Du würdest doch liebend gerne mit Matt hier in einem Zimmer wohnen, oder? Dann wärt ihr ungestört und könntet alles machen was ihr wollt... Ihr beide -... ganz allein."

„MIMI!", Sora lief tiefrot an und war empört.

„Also, wovon redest du denn da schon wieder? Ich bin nicht so versaut wie du. Oder soll ich dich noch mal erinnern was du mir auf den Weg hierher erzählt hast?"

„Was meinste?"  
„Na die Szene im Bus, saß da nicht Tai AUF dir? Nein, er LAG ja auf dir!"

„Das hatte nichts zu bedeuten."

„Ja klar… Wahrscheinlich willst du das was ihr im Bus angefangen habt, hier fortsetzen, nicht wahr?", nun war es für Mimi an der Reihe rot zu werden.  
Als sie gerade etwas erwidern wollte unterbrach Sora sie und setzte noch einen drauf:

„Also wenn ihr hier Spaß habt, dann bitte nicht so laut. Immerhin seit ihr nicht allein hier und wenn Herr Ichitaka euch erwischen sollte dann könnte es Ärger geben."

„SORA!", Mimi war entsetzt, wie konnte ihre beste Freundin nur so etwas sagen?  
Sora hingegen, lies sich vor Lachen aufs Bett fallen.

„Ich hätte besser meine Klappe halten sollen. Ich habe es dir nur erzählt damit du mit deinen Fragen aufhörst, aber nicht damit du mich aufziehst, denn das ist echt peinlich."

„Ach was, ich nenn das einen Fortschritt."

„Wie meinst du das?"

„Naja, keiner von euch Beiden hat jemals seine Liebe dem Anderen eingestanden, aber ihr geht schon richtig zur Sache."

„Wie Bitte? Wir haben nichts gemacht außer…"

„Außer der Tatsache, dass ihr „aufeinander" lagt und ihr euch beinahe geküsst habt."

Mimi hatte darauf nichts mehr zu erwidern und auch Sora wusste, sie hatte gewonnen.

„Keine Sorge Mimi, ich bin mir sicher, dass Tai das Gleiche für dich empfindet, wie du für ihn. Er ist halt ein bisschen langsamer."  
Mimi stieß einen tiefen Seufzer aus.

„Wie du meinst, aber machen wir mal einen Themenwechsel: Was denkst du über T.K. und Kari?"

„Sie sind ein tolles Paar, das hab ich mir schon von Anfang an gedacht."

„Ja, als ich die Beiden im Bus gesehen hab, dachte ich mir schon, dass da irgendwas läuft."  
Darauf mussten Beide Mädels kichern, als sie plötzlich von einem lauten Rumpeln unterbrochen wurden…

Währenddessen bei den Jungs:

„Also wir werden einfach nur abwarten und sie beobachten?"

„Ja, genau das machen wir."

„Und du meinst auf Davis ist verlass?"

Matt zweifelte, er hatte schon oft genug miterlebt, wie schief Tais Pläne gehen konnten.

„Ja doch! Davis vergöttert mich… Ich bin sein großes Vorbild."  
Selbstbewusst und stolz grinste Tai Matt zuversichtlich an, dieser jedoch schüttelte ungläubig seinen Kopf.

„Man Matt, glaub mir! Wir kriegen unsere Infos."

„Na wenn DU das sagst! Apropos Davis, hast du es auch schon bemerkt?"

„Huh? Was soll ich bemerkt haben?"

„Naja, ich glaube er hat sich in Mimi verknallt!"

„WAS?", Tai fiel die Kinnlade hinunter.

„Wie… Wie kommst du denn DARAUF?"

„Na, hast du denn nicht gesehen, wie rot er geworden ist, als er sich bei Mimi entschuldigt hatte?"

„Matt, hör auf mich zu verarschen. Das kann nicht wahr sein."

„Ich mache keine Scherze, es war so. Wobei ich glaube nicht, dass…"

Noch bevor Matt seinen Satz zu Ende bringen konnte, schmiss Tai sein Bettlaken auf den Boden und stürmte auf die Zimmertür zu. Doch Matt der mit so einer Reaktion fast schon gerechnet hatte, schnellte auf ihn zu und hielt ihn zurück.

„Was hast du vor, Tai?"

„Ich werde Davis die Tracht Prügel seines Lebens verpassen!"

„Tai, beruhig dich! Das macht doch keinen Sinn. Es ist doch nicht so, dass du mit Mimi zusammen bist und die Beiden eine Affäre haben. Wahrscheinlich ist es eh nur eine kleine Schwärmerei von Davis."

Doch allein die Vorstellung, dass da etwas laufen könnte, zwischen Mimi und Davis, ließ Tais Herz vor Wut schneller schlagen und schmerzen.

„Er ist doch viel zu jung für Mimi.", leise murmelte Tai diesen Satz und machte dabei einen nachdenklichen Gesichtsausdruck.  
Matt seufzte:

„Man, oh man, du musst sie ja abgöttisch lieben, wenn du schon auf Davis eifersüchtig wirst."

„Red keinen Scheiß, dass ist nur mein Beschützerinstinkt."

„Ja klar Tai… Und Sora ist nur meine beste Freundin.", Matts Sarkasmus war wieder einmal nicht zu überhören.  
Tai wendete sich leicht gerötet und ertappt ab und fing an sein Bett zu beziehen, als das Unglück seinen Lauf nahm.

„Du Sora, ich glaube das Rumpeln kam aus dem Zimmer der Jungs, lass uns mal nach sehen, was da los ist." Sora nickte zustimmend und so machten sich Beide zu ihren Nachbarn auf.

„Hey Jungs, ist alles in Ordnung bei euch? Wir haben es Krachen gehört und …", Mimi unterbrach ihre Frage und starrte entgeistert auf eines der Betten im Zimmer. Sora, die sich wunderte warum Mimi stockte, folgte ihren Blick. Dann brachen beide in schallendes Gelächter aus.

Tai, der sein Bett beziehen wollte, war ausgerutscht, als er die Matratze anhob und war nun zwischen ihr und dem Gitter eingeklemmt, nur seine Beine waren noch zusehen.  
Matt der seinen besten Kumpel zur Hilfe eilen wollte, hatte sich in seinem Bettlaken verheddert und ist der Länge nach auf das Bett, und somit auch auf Tai, gefallen.  
Den einzigen Laut, den man noch vernahm, war ein schmerzhaftes Stöhnen von Tai.

„Mein Gott, was ist denn hier passiert?", die Mädels hatten sich wieder etwas beruhigt und sahen nun den Ernst der misslichen Lage. Sofort eilten sie zu ihren Freunden.  
Liebevoll hievte Sora ihren Freund vom Bett und entwirrte ihm vom Bettlaken.

„Na Schatz, was machst du denn für Sachen?", zärtlich fuhr sie Matt mit ihren Handrücken über die Wange und lächelte.

„Danke Sora. Da zahlt es sich aus, so eine umwerfende Freundin bei sich zu haben."

„Genau, einer muss ja auf dich aufpassen."  
Matt zog seine Freundin eng an sich und beide verloren sich in einem innigen Kuss.

Mimi hingegen hatte es währenddessen etwas schwieriger. Sie hatte es gerade geschafft die Matratze ein Stück anzuheben und schließlich zur Seite zu schieben.

Mein Gott, warum sind deren Matratzen so schwer, sind da Elefanten drin?  
Doch dann eilte sie schnell wieder zu Tai und sah zu ihrer Erleichterung, dass dieser noch lebte und gerade versuchte sich aus der ‚Bettfalle' zu befreien.  
Lächelnd kam sie auf Tai zugeschritten.

„Na, geht's dir gut?"

„Naja, alles scheint noch dran zu sein, aber könntest du mir helfen. Ich stecke hier irgendwie fest."

Wie kann das sein, dass er selbst in so einer total peinlichen, misslichen Situation immer noch so verdammt sexy aussieht?

„Natürlich, immer wieder zu diensten." Gesagt getan. Mimi ergriff Tais Hand und zog mit voller Kraft.

„Verdammt, warum bewegt sich da nichts."

„Weil du zu schwach bist." Mimi ließ abrupt los und Tai fiel wieder zurück.

„Was soll das heißen, weil ich zu schwach bin?", eindringlich sah Mimi Tai an.

„Mimi, so war das nicht gemeint. Ich wollte sagen, dass du nicht genug Kraft hast, weil du halt ein Mädchen bist. Und die sind ja generell schwächer als Jungs, also…"

„Komm mir nicht so, Tai. Du hast gesagt: weil ich ‚zu' schwach bin. Das heißt ich bin schwächer als alle Anderen.", Mimi hatte keine Ahnung warum, aber es machte sie wahnsinnig wenn sie jemand als schwach bezeichnete.

Schwach, der sollte sich mal Imeko anschauen, die mit ihren getunten Fingernägeln und ihren vier Schichten Make-up, die ist schwach. Sehr schwach, die könnte nicht mal einen Hamster verprügeln.

Mimi steigerte sich so sehr in die Sache hinein, dass sie ihre Umwelt total vergaß. Erst als Tai ihren Namen zum 16. Mal wiederholte, kam sie wieder zu sich.

„Huh? Was? Was ist Tai?"

„Ehm, wenn du dich so umschaust… Vielleicht bemerkst du dann, dass ich immer noch hier FESTSTECKE?"

„Was? Oh ja natürlich. Tut mir Leid. Ich war in Gedanken.", Mimi schüttelte noch ein Mal ihren Kopf um jegliche Gedanken an Imeko zu vergessen.

„Na klar, was denn sonst.", Tai sprühte nur so vor Sarkasmus.

„Ja, ja tut mir Leid.", schnell streckte Mimi ihre Hand aus und Tai nahm sie dankend an. Dann verlagerte sie ihr Gewicht soweit es ging nach hinten, um Tai besser herausziehen zu können.

„Verdammt, wie fest sitzt du darin eigentlich?", Zähneknirschend brachte Mimi den Satz hervor, da sie zu sehr damit beschäftigt war, ihr Gewicht zu verlagern.

„Jetzt gib dir doch mal ein bisschen mehr mühe. So schwer kann es doch nicht sein, mich hier raus zubekommen." Tai war genervt, er hatte es satt fest zu stecken und er wusste, wenn man Mimi ein kleines bisschen provozierte, würde sie bestimmt einen Adrenalinstoß bekommen und ihn somit herausziehen.

„Mein Gott, sogar Imeko ist stärker als du."  
Das war zu viel für Mimi. Mit einem Ruck zog sie Tai heraus. Doch dieser hatte so viel Schwung, dass er prompt nach vorne überfiel und somit wieder einmal auf Mimi landete.

„Nimm das SOFORT ZURÜCK!"

„Bitte was?" Obwohl die Beiden sich wieder einmal in einer „misslichen Lage" befanden, hielt es Mimi nicht davon ab, Tai fertig zu machen. Da war der Vergleich mit Imeko zu viel.

„ICH BIN NICHT SO WIE IMEKO!"  
Tai musste schlucken  
Verdammt, die ist ja auf 180. Hab ich es mit dem Vergleich übertrieben?

„Ganz ruhig, das hab ich nicht ernst gemeint. Ich wollte dich nur anspornen, natürlich ist Imeko viel schwächer und strohdumm noch dazu."

„Das will ich auch hoffen für dich.", Mimi schnaufte, sie konnte Imeko einfach nicht ausstehen.

Diese miese Schlampe, wenn ich nur daran denke, wie sie mich vor der ganzen Klasse bloßgestellt hatte. Wie konnte sie mir diesen blöden Spickzettel unterjubeln und mich dann verpetzen. Niemals werde ich ihr das Verzeihen.

„Du Tai."

„Ja?"

„Könntest du jetzt von mir runtergehen?"

„Was? Oh ja natürlich."  
Mit einem Ruck stand Tai auf und klopfte sich den nichtvorhandenen Staub von seinen Klamotten. Dann reichte er gentlemanlike, Mimi seine Hand hin und zog sie hoch.

„So und nun? Hey Matt, was …na toll", Tais heitere Miene veränderte sich zu einer genervten.

„Was ist Tai?" Mimi die Tai gegenüber stand, konnte Matt nicht sehen und somit auch nicht das was er machte.  
Doch Tai deutete mit seinen Finger hinter sie, Mimi drehte sich um und verstand nun sofort auf was Tai so genervt blicken lies.  
Vor ihnen waren Matt und Sora in einen innigen Kuss versunken und es schien nicht so, dass sie bald damit aufhören würden.

„Mein Gott…", Mimi entfuhr ein Seufzer.

„Komm Tai lass uns gehen, die werden heute nicht mehr damit aufhören. Es sei denn sie ersticken."

Damit zog Mimi Tai mit sich aus dem Raum.


	13. Eifersucht bringt dich nicht weit

Unentschlossen, wo die Beiden als nächstes hingehen sollten, wanderten Tai und Mimi durch das riesige Gebäude.

„Sag mal Tai was hast du, beziehungsweise was habt ihr, jetzt eigentlich vor?" Mimi, der nun endlich ein Thema eingefallen ist, über welches sie sich mit Tai unterhalten konnte, warf die Frage urplötzlich in den Raum.

„Huh? Was meinst du?" Tai schaute eher irritiert, er hatte keine Ahnung wovon Mimi wieder redete.

„Na, ich rede natürlich von Kari und T.K. Ich meine, wollt ihr sie darauf ansprechen? Oder wie macht ihr das?"

„Achso, das meinst du. Wir wollen ihnen hinterher spionieren."

„Hinterher spionieren? Und wie bitte schön? Ihr könnt denen schlecht die ganze Zeit hinterherlaufen, das wäre ein bisschen zu auffällig."

„Ja das ist uns klar und deshalb…" Tai zwinkerte zuversichtlich und hob den Daumen.

„Deshalb haben wir einen Spion auf sie angesetzt. Der sehr gut mit ihnen befreundet ist und uns sicher helfen wird."

„Also ihr habt Jemanden auf sie angesetzt? Und wer soll das bitteschön sein, ich glaube ja nicht das jemand, aus deren Stufe schlau genug sein wird, um sich nicht zu verquatschen. Außerdem ist das nicht auffällig, wenn du plötzlich so vertraut mit einem der Neuner redest?" Mimi lies sich nicht von Tais Zuversichtlichkeit mitreißen und ignorierte gekonnt Tais Grinsen.

„Da hast du schon recht. Deshalb haben, beziehungsweise wollen, wir auch Davis als Spion nehmen."

„Davis?"

„Ja genau Davis. Er spielt in meiner Mannschaft und wir kennen uns schon seit ewigen Zeiten, also wird es nicht so wirklich auffallen wenn er mit uns spricht."

„Hm stimmt, da hast du Recht. Und außerdem ist Davis ja eine sehr zuverlässige Person, dem kann man wirklich vertrauen." Mimis Miene wurde wieder heiterer und nun fing sie auch an zu lächeln. Tai blieb das nicht verborgen.  
Davis… Warum Davis. Dieser Mistkerl, was ist so besonders an ihm? Ja er ist relativ zuversichtlich, aber das bin ich auch (wer es glaubt^^) . Hätte ich bloß nichts gesagt. Verdammt.  
Ohne es zu bemerken blieb Tai stehen und Mimi lief plaudernd weiter. Erst als sie auf Tais Antwort wartete blickte sie neben sich.

„TAI! Wo bleibst du denn? Was machst du ? Willst du wurzeln schlagen?"

„Was? Oh. Ja, ja ich komme." Die Gedanken an Davis verdrängend lief Tai zu Mimi.

„Ist etwas, du schaust so nachdenklich?"

„Ne, ne. Ich hab nur überlegt warum T.K und Kari uns nichts erzählt haben."

„Ach, mach dir keine Sorgen, das klärt sich bestimmt."

„Ja glaub ich auch. Na dann, wo sollen wir den jetzt hingehen?"

„Hmmm, vielleicht zum Strand hinter dem Haus." Tai nickte zustimmend und so machten sich Beide auf den Weg zum Strand. Oh mein Gott, ich und Tai auf dem Weg zum Strand, wir… alleine… und dann der Sonnenuntergang und vielleicht… Mimi komm zu dir  
Innerlich gab sie sich eine Ohrfeige.  
An was denke ich denn da? Wo bin ich gelandet in einen schnulzigen Liebesfilm? Sonnenuntergang? Oh mein Gott wie tief kann ich nur sinken. Aber ein bisschen Romantik darf da schon sein. Wobei wenn ich dabei an Tai denke,…  
Mimi schielte unauffällig zu ihm herüber.  
… Romantik wird da wohl nicht drin sein. Ich kann mich schon glücklich schätzen, wenn ich ein ‚Ich liebe dich' zu hören bekomme.  
Mimi entwich ein leiser Seufzer.  
Na egal, ein ruhiger Strand ist ja schon einmal ein Anfang…  
Mit diesen Gedanken öffnete Mimi die Hintertür, die zum Strand führte, doch als sie heraustrat, wurden alle ihre Hoffnungen zerschmettert. Denn der ganze neunte Jahrgang, so schien es zumindest, hatte sich auf dem Strand eingefunden. Alle waren in Badesachen und spielten entweder Wasserball, bauten Sandburgen oder versuchten das jeweils andere Geschlecht mit ihren neuen Bikinis oder durchtrainierten Körpern zu beeindrucken.

„Das gibt es nicht." Mimi erstarrte vor Schock  
Wer hätte gedacht, dass Gott mich so sehr hassen würde? Da wollte ich ein einziges Mal etwas klitzekleines bisschen Romantik und schon wird alles kaputt gemacht…Na was soll's, es gibt mehrere Chancen.

Und schon war Mimis Laune wieder an einen Höhepunkt. Tai hingegen der Mimis Stimmungswechsel aufmerksam beobachtet hatte, verstand nichts mehr.

Was war denn das? Erst ist sie überglücklich, dann verträumt, dann ernst, dann ist sie wieder glücklich, dann plötzlich enttäuscht und jetzt wild entschlossen? Das macht mir irgendwie Angst, wobei ihr verträumter Blick war wirklich unglaublich…Mein Gott-diese Frau bringt mich um den Verstand.

Während Tai, Mimi immer noch ungläubig ansah, bemerkten die Beiden nicht wie etwas auf sie zugeflogen kam.  
Erst im letzten Moment drehte Mimi sich um, doch sie wäre nicht eine Top-Tennisspielerin, wenn sie keine ausgezeichneten Reflexe zeigen könnte, deshalb parierte sie den Ball, mit einem gezielten Schlag nach oben und fing ihn dann wieder auf.  
Gerade als sie fragen wollte wer dieser Irre sei, der sie beinahe abgeschossen hatte, kam Davis schon herbeigelaufen.

„Mimi, es tut mir furchtbar Leid. Das war keine Absicht, wirklich! Ich habe einen miserablen Aufschlag gemacht und dann flog der Wasserball in deine Richtung und ich, ich, ich…" Davis war so aufgeregt, das er nicht mehr fähig war, ganze Sätze auszusprechen. Er wollte Mimi unbedingt erklären, dass es keine Absicht war, damit sie keinen falschen Eindruck von ihm haben könnte. Mimi jedoch fing an zu lächeln

„Davis, beruhig dich. Es ist mir schon klar, dass das keine Absicht war. Wir kennen uns doch schon so lange."  
Beruhigend, als ob sie ein kleines Kind trösten wollte, tätschelte Mimi Davis Kopf und fuhr ihn dabei unbemerkt durch die Haare.  
Diese Bewegung blieb den zwei anwesenden Jungs nicht verborgen.  
Davis, der von Mimis Handlung überrascht war, blieb wie angewurzelt stehen und lief langsam aber sicher tief rot an. Mimis aufmunterndes Lächeln, das zugleich auch als sehr verführerisch gelten könnte, machte die ganze Situation für Davis nicht besser und er bemerkte, wie sein Herzschlag auf 180 war.  
Tai hingegen, ballte seine Fäuste, bis seine Fingerknöchel weiß wurden und biss sich auf die Lippen.

Was macht sie denn da? Warum fährt sie ihm durch die Haare?

Er musste sich wirklich zusammenreißen, um nicht dazwischen zu gehen. Dann als Mimi endlich von Davis abließ, wollte Tai gerade erleichtert ausatmen, als sein Herz von Davis Frage wieder einen Aussetzer machte.

„Hey Mimi, hättest du nicht Lust mit uns Wasserball zu spielen?"

„Ich weiß nicht, ich hab keine Badesachen an und…"

„Ach kein Problem, du brauchst ja nicht ganz ins Wasser zu gehen, deine Hose reicht doch nur bis zu den Knien, also kannst du ja etwas ins Wasser reingehen, oder?"

„Stimmt du hast Recht."

Was? Nein! Stopp! Was soll das denn? Wie kann er es wagen?  
Noch bevor Mimi und Davis einen Schritt gemacht haben, hält Tai Mimi zurück.

„Hm? Was ist los Tai?" Mimi die leicht zusammenschrak, als Tai sie ganz plötzlich am Oberarm zu sich zog, schaute ihn fragend an.

„Wo willst du hin?" Tai zählte innerlich von 10 runter.  
Bloß nicht aufregen, bloß nicht aufregen

„Na Davis hat mich eingeladen mit ihm zusammen Wasserball zu spielen."

„Das darfst du mir nicht antun." Tai stockte, waren ihm diese Worte wirklich gerade über die Lippen gegangen?

„Hä? Was meinst du? Was tu ich dir damit an?"  
Jetzt lag es an ihm, möglichst schnell eine Ausrede zu finden.

„Ich… ich meine natürlich die… die… die Planung!"

„Planung?"

„Na du hattest doch irgendwann Mal erwähnt, dass du noch so viele Pläne hast für den ‚Bunten Abend' und so."  
Was rede ich eigentlich für einen Mist, verdammt warum musste mir dieser Satz auch rausrutschen? Mimi wird mir das bestimmt nicht abkaufen…  
Doch im Gegenteil, Mimi ging anscheinend ein Licht auf.

„Ach ja, stimmt. Tut mir echt Leid, Davis. Aber wir werden es nachholen irgendwann, bestimmt." Mimi zwinkerte Davis zu. Dann wandte sie sich wieder Tai zu und beide machten sich auf zurück ins Haus, in Richtung Speisesaal. Was sie aber nicht bemerkte, dafür Tai noch viel deutlicher, dass Davis bei Mimis zu zwinkern rot anlief und verlegen zur Seite starrte. Dann setzte er ein zuversichtliches Lächeln auf und rannte zurück zu seinen Kumpels.

Verdammt Matt hatte Recht, er ist in sie verknallt… aber als ob ich auf IHN eifersüchtig sein würde.

Mimi hatte ganz andere Gedanken.  
Was war denn gerade mit Tai los? Ist ihm dieser Satz wirklich gerade rausgerutscht oder hatte er sich nur versprochen? Aber wahrscheinlich hat er nicht einmal bemerkt was für ein Gefühlchaos er in mir ausgerichtet hat. Moment ‚Gefühlschaos' was ist das denn für ein schnulziges Wort. Verdammt Mimi reiß dich zusammen. Es ist nur Tai, nur Tai, nur der unglaublich gut aussehende, attraktive Tai…

„NEIN!"  
Tai schrak zusammen, Mimi hatte eigentlich nur in ihren Gedanken schreien, was aber wohl nicht ganz geklappt hatte.

„Nein? Ich hab doch gar nichts gesagt." Tai sah sie verwirrend an

„Ach ist schon gut war gerade in Gedanken."

„Aha." Tai, war zwar noch nicht ganz überzeugt, aber solange er nicht damit gemeint war, war es ihm egal.


	14. oder doch?

Mimi wollte sich ablenken und mit Tai ein Gespräch anfangen.

"Davis ist schon ein Süßer, oder?"

„Süßer?"  
Tai sprach das Wort wie eine Beleidigung aus. Er war immer noch wütend, auch wenn er nicht wusste auf wen. Immerhin hatte Davis im Grunde genommen nichts Falsches gemacht und Mimi noch weniger.  
Davis… Immer wieder wenn er diesen Namen hörte, sei es auch in seinen Gedanken, machte es einfach rasend vor Wut. Immer wieder hatte Tai das Verlangen, Davis zu verprügeln oder ihn zumindest einen Schlag zu verpassen.  
Ich muss unbedingt Matt aufsuchen, dass kann doch nicht normal sein, dieses…Verlangen, diese Wut

„Du Tai?"  
Tai schrak auf, er war so in seine Gedanken und „Problemen" vertieft, dass er Mimi gar nicht mehr realisiert hatte.

„Ja?" Trotzdem tat er so, als ob er nicht überrascht wäre.

„Was machen wir jetzt?"

„Was meinst du?"

„Naja, wir haben bis 19 Uhr, nichts zu tun und wir haben jetzt viertel nach sechs."

„Wir könnten ja Matt und Sora suchen gehen, vielleicht sind sie jetzt ‚fertig'."

„Glaub ich nicht. Vergiss nicht, sie sind allein zu zweit in einem Zimmer mit Betten, wobei sie würden bestimmt nichts dagegen haben, es auf dem Fußboden fortzusetzen."

Mimi hatte beim letzten Satz einen vielsagenden Blick aufgesetzt.

„Du glaubst doch nicht wirklich, dass die Beiden, es jetzt in unseren Zimmer treiben oder?"

„Ich glaube, sie sind mehr als bereit dazu."

„Wie kommst du denn darauf?"  
Mimi seufzte kurz auf und schaute Tai mit strengem Blick an, als ob sie einem kleinen Kind erklären müsse, dass man sich nicht vordrängeln soll.

„Erst ein mal, die Tatsache, dass die Beiden unseren Streit auf der Toilette, was ich dir immer noch nicht verziehen habe, als wilden Sex gedeutet haben, beweist doch dass sie nichts anderes als dieses Thema im Kopf haben und außerdem hat Sora, schon mal so etwas ähnliches angedeutet.

„Echt?" Tai zog verwundert eine Augenbraue hoch.

„Ja, aber wehe du sagst etwas. Matt etwa nicht?"

„Nein, nein, natürlich, hat er sich darüber schon Gedanken gemacht, aber er dachte für Sora wäre es noch zu früh. Ich meine sie sind erst seit knapp zweieinhalb Wochen zusammen und…"  
Mimi verdrehte ihre Augen

„Jaja. Ihr notgeilen Jungs werdet auf eine harte Probe gestellt, ihr müsst euch zurückhalten bis das Mädel bereit ist." Mimis Ton war spielend abwertend, aber trotzdem ging Tai darauf ein.

„Also hör mal, so notgeil sind wir nicht. Ist ja nicht so als ob wir unbedingt eine Freundin zum vögeln brauchen. Man braucht sich einfach nur ein schönes Mädchen", dabei sah er Mimi direkt an „vorzustellen und dann verschwindet der Druck ganz von allein."

„Boa Tai! Nein! Hör auf damit, dass ist ja widerlich." Mimi war sichtlich angeekelt und wich einen Schritt zurück, Tai hingegen verfiel in schallendes Gelächter.

„Mein Gott, Mimi du glaubst doch auch wirklich alles." Während Tai weiter lachte, verschränkte Mimi beleidigt die Arme und schaute zur Seite. Nach wenigen Minuten wandte Tai sich noch mal zu Mimi.

„Nein, jetzt im Ernst, bevor du noch einen schlechten Eindruck von mir hast. Jungs denken nicht immer an Sex, vielleicht manche, aber nicht alle und ich gehöre zu den ‚nicht allen'. Aber jetzt mal Themenwechsel: Was soll das heißen, du hast mir meine Toilettenaktion nicht verziehen?"

Langsam drehte sich auch Mimi wieder zu Tai um und schaute ihn verdutzt an.

„Wie kommst du denn jetzt darauf?"

„Du hast es eben noch erwähnt. Ich frage mich wirklich, was du hast, immerhin sind deine Haare jetzt seidig weich und vor allem sauber."  
Mit diesen Worten fuhr Tai Mimi durch die Haare, vom Ansatz bis hinunter zur Haarspitze. Bei dieser Berührung durchzuckte es Mimi wie ein Blitz und sie konnte nicht anders, als Tai in die Augen zu schauen. Doch sie bereute es sogleich wieder, denn sie war nun in seinen rehbraunen Augen gefangen.

Wie kann das sein, warum kann ich einfach nicht mehr weg schauen, wenn ich ihm in die Augen sehe. Warum sind die denn auch so unendlich schön braun? Verdammt. Aber es ist einfach so schön ihn anzuschauen  
Tai ging es in dieser Situation nicht anders, unbemerkt fuhr er Mimi weiter durch die Haare, hielt aber auf halber Strecke inne.

Sie sieht atemberaubend aus. Ihr Gesicht, ihre Augen, ihre Lippen..  
Tais Blick blieb an Mimis Lippen eine Weile hängen, sah ihr aber dann wieder in ihre Augen und ohne es zu bemerken kam er ihr einen Schritt näher. Aber auch Mimi machte einen Schritt auf Tai zu.  
So kam es, dass die Beiden sich gegenüber standen und den Atem des jeweils anderen spüren konnten. Tais Hand hatte wie von selbst Mimis haar verlassen und berührte nun sanft ihre Wange. Mimi schmiegte sich unbewusst an seine Hand, ohne den Blickkontakt zu lösen. Das Berühren wurde zu einem Streicheln.

Was hat dieser Typ nur, dass es mich so wehrlos macht. Dieser Moment ist einfach so…so…  
Das Denken fiel Mimi immer schwerer bis ihr Kopf sich schließlich von selbst abschaltete. Langsam kam Tai, Mimis Gesicht immer näher, es war nur noch wenige Millimeter von seinem entfernt, Mimi schloss automatisch ihre Augen, Tai ebenfalls. Derweil kamen sie sich immer näher, ihre Lippen berührten sich kaum

So etwas hätte ich nicht erwartet das ist der schönste Moment in meinen Leben

„YAGAMI! TACHIKAWA!"

Besagte sprangen sofort auseinander und drehten sich peinlich berührt voneinander weg. Gerade noch rechtzeitig, denn schon kam Herr Ichitaka (der Störenfried) um die Ecke.

„Wo bleiben Sie denn? Wir hatten doch vereinbart, dass wir uns pünktlich zum Abendessen im Speisesaal um 19 Uhr treffen. Und wir haben schon viertel nach.

„WAS?" riefen Beide erstaunt.

„Schauen sie nicht so erstaunt. Wir haben 19:15 Uhr, haben Sie denn keine Uhr? Ich erwarte Sie im Speisesaal und zwar sofort!" Ohne ein weiteres Wort drehte Herr Ichitaka sich um und ging von dannen man hörte ihn nur noch murmeln

"Man sollte doch erwarten können, dass Oberstufenschüler eine Uhr besitzen. Meine Güte."

Mimi und Tai blieben immer noch wie erstarrt stehen, sie schauten sich ungläubig an, bis ihnen die Situation von vorhin wieder einfiel und sie sich wieder abwandten. Doch ihnen ging das Gleiche durch den Kopf

Oh mein Gott! Soll das heißen dass wir uns eine ganze Stunde lang angestarrt haben, wie ein verliebtes Pärchen? Das kann doch nicht wahr sein und hätte Herr Ichitaka uns nicht unterbrochen, dann… dann…

gleichzeitig schauten sich die Beiden wieder an um sich dann wieder wegzudrehen. Es vergingen wieder ein paar Minuten bis Tai sich zusammenriss und den Vorschlag machte, zum Speisesaal zu gehen. Dort erwarteten sie Sora und Matt und ein sehr mürrisch dreinblickender Herr Ichitaka.


	15. Das Abendessen

„Na endlich, wurde auch mal Zeit. Also Ihre Aufgabe ist es jetzt, sich auf die Tische so zu verteilen, dass sie die Schüler gut im Blick haben."

Gesagt getan, die 4 Tutoren teilten sich auf, während Sora und Matt sich zwei Tische ausgesucht haben, welche nah beieinander standen, suchten Tai und Mimi immer noch, doch als Tai an einem reinen Mädchen Tisch vorbeikam, fingen diese plötzlich an, wild und hysterisch, ihn zu sich zurufen.

„Taiiiiii! Komm hier her! Hier ist noch ein Platz frei!" Ohne ein Kommentar von sich zu geben, machte er sich auf zu seiner weiblichen Fangemeinde. Mimi beobachtete die ganze Szene aus den Augenwinkeln und obwohl sie Tai für den Rest des Tages aus dem Weg gehen wollte, konnte sie nicht anders als ihn zu beobachten und sie fühlte dabei einen Stich in ihrem Herzen

Das kann nicht sein, diese Situation von vorhin, die war so seltsam, als wollte er es auch. Aber warum sagt er nichts wenn er mich doch liebt, immerhin haben wir uns den ganzen restlichen Weg angeschwiegen. Wahrscheinlich fühlt er sich schuldig, mir Hoffnungen gemacht zu haben. Er hat bestimmt gesehen wie ich meine Augen geschlossen habe. Oh Gott.. war das peinlich!

Mimi spürte wie ihr die Tränen hoch stiegen. Doch bevor sie sich weiter darüber Gedanken machen konnte, horchte sie auf als sie ihren Namen aus der weit ausgegrenzten Realität vernahm.

„Hey Mimi! Hier ist noch ein Platz frei, du kannst dich gerne an unseren Tisch setzen."  
Mimi sah sich suchend um und fand schließlich Davis, der ihr zuwinkte. Dankend, aus ihren traurigen Gedanken herausgeholt zu werden, lächelte Mimi Davis an und setzt sich direkt neben ihn.  
Tai, der Mimi die ganze Zeit nicht aus den Augen gelassen hatte, kochte vor Wut, als er sah, neben wen Mimi sich hingesetzt hatte. Er bemerkte auch nicht, dass die Mädels an seinem Tisch ihn Fragen zu seiner „Fußballkariere" stellten und ihn anhimmelten. Und obwohl er die ganze Zeit über, hinüber zu Mimi und Davis schielte und wütend mit den Zähnen knirschte, bemerkten die Mädchen es nicht und bewunderten stattdessen seinen durchtrainierten Oberkörper.

Warum lacht sie so unbeschwert? Wir diskutieren nur, wobei… Tai musste zurück an den gemeinsamen Lachanfall vor der Klasse denken. Bei dieser Erinnerung musste er unbewusst lächeln. Das hatte nur zum Nachteil, dass die Mädels an seinem Tisch, nur noch mehr von ihm schwärmten und sich fast darum prügelten, als Tai nach der Kanne Tee fragte.  
Davis war über glücklich, dass Mimi sich neben ihn gesetzt hatte. Doch trotzdem war er etwas nervös, denn ihm lag eine sehr wichtige Frage auf der Zunge.

„Ähm.. sag mal Mimi, darf ich dich was fragen?" Er spielte nervös mit seiner Gabel und schaute starr auf den leeren Teller vor sich. „Na klar, schieß los."

„Also, wir veranstalten ein Beachvolleyball-Turnier, wie du ja weißt und naja… du warst doch mal Cheerleader und da dachte ich nur..., es wäre toll wenn du uns anfeuern könntest." Davis Gesicht färbte sich tiefrot und seine Frage war am Ende nur ein Nuscheln. Trotzdem hatte Mimi ihn verstanden

„Es ist wirklich nett, dass du gerade mich fragst, aber ich glaub ich bin nicht die richtige für diesen Job. Ich hab das seit 3 Jahren nicht gemacht. Frag doch besser eine von deinen Klassenkameraden, die würden das sicher gerne machen."  
Davis war zwar sichtlich enttäuscht, doch als Mimi ihn aufmunternd die Hand tätschelt und ihn versprach auf jeden Fall zu schauen, war alles andere vergessen. Zumindest für Davis, denn Tai der zwei Tische weiter saß, explodierte wieder einmal.

„Ähm, Tai?" Besorgt sprach ihn eine seiner weiblichen Fans an.

„Hmm?" Tai antwortete ohne den Blick vom Szenario abzuwenden.

„Das Glas..es geht gleich kaputt."

„Wie?" Endlich wendete Tai seinen Blick ab und schaute auf seine Hand, die das Glas ein bisschen zu fest hielt und er bemerkte, dass es schon einen Sprung hatte. Er atmete tief aus und versuchte sich auf das Essen zu konzentrieren.  
Beruhig dich Tai… Du wirst dir Davis später einfach vorknöpfen und ihn notfalls verprügeln…Nein lieber nicht, das würde bestimmt Ärger mit Herr Ichitaka geben. Egal, jetzt wird erst einmal gegessen.  
Gedacht, getan. Tai machte sich daran sein Brot zu beschmieren und verdrängte alle Gedanken an Davis.  
Matt stand auf um sich vom Nachbartisch etwas Zucker auszuleihen. Zufälligerweise saß Sora an demselben Tisch und der Zucker stand direkt neben Sora, so musste Matt wohl oder übel in Soras Richtung gehen.

„Siehst du das was ich sehe, Matt?"

„Du meinst die Tatsache das Mimi ohne es zu wissen mit Davis flirtet und Tai unnötiger Weise eifersüchtig wird, da Mimi ganz sicher nichts von Davis will?"

„Du sagst es. Aber hast du es auch bemerkt, wie schweigsam die Beiden sich verhalten haben, als sie hier ankamen? Sie waren zu spät und haben sich nicht gegenseitig die Schuld dafür gegeben."

„Bestimmt ist wieder irgendetwas vorgefallen."

„Ja etwas, was ihnen die Sprache verschlagen hat. Aber was?"

„Keine Ahnung. Aber ich hoffe wir finden bald eine Lösung für ihr Problem. Ich meine, sieh uns an, was für gute und hilfsbereite Freunde wir sind. Wir haben die letzte Stunde damit verbracht, darüber nach zudenken, wie wir die Beiden irgendwie verkuppeln können. Ich hätte mir was Schöneres vorstellen können."  
Sora entfuhr ein Seufzer.

„Und was?"Matt schaut sie verführerisch an.

„Wer weiß, vielleicht etwas …Spannendes…Aufregendes…" Die letzen Worte hauchte Sora verführerisch. Matt gluckste und sah seine Freundin an.  
„Ich verstehe, na dann wir haben noch ein paar Tage vor uns." Auch Sora fing an zu lächeln, dann gab Matt ihr noch schnell einen Abschiedskuss und machte sich auf zu seinen Tisch.

„Ähm, Matt?" Angesprochener drehte sich wieder um „Was ist Sora?"  
„Wolltest du nicht den Zucker haben? Den hast du nämlich hier vergessen." Sora hielt ihm die Zuckerdose entgegen und Matt eilte zurück und mit einem  
„Danke Schatz" drückte er ihr noch einen Kuss auf die Wange, nahm die Dose und machte sich auf zu seinem Tisch, wo ihn seine Tischgenossen sehnsüchtig erwarteten.


	16. Planungen

Nach dem Abendessen rief Herr Ichitaka seine Tutoren zusammen.

„So… Schön, dass Sie alle hier sind. Ich habe Sie zusammengerufen, da es nun Zeit wird, die Abläufe für die nächsten Tage auf dieser Klassenfahrt zu besprechen und zu planen. Das Thema für die diesjährige Klassenfahrt ist: ‚Vertrauen'. Die Schüler sollen lernen wie sie sich einander anvertrauen können. Außerdem soll dieses Programm Gruppenbildung und Mobbing stoppen." Ermahnend sah Herr Ichitaka in die Runde, dann fuhr er fort.

„Mir ist bewusst, dass zuviel ‚lernen' die Schüler ungeduldiger und aufmüpfig macht und nun kommen Sie vier ins Spiel. Ich brauche Vorschläge, für Freizeitaktivitäten die die Schüler noch betreiben können. Die Neuner haben schon ein Strandvolleyball-Turnier vorgeschlagen und ich habe auch zugestimmt. Aber ich glaube nicht, dass sie das lange genug beschäftigen wird." Wieder legte Herr Ichitaka eine Kunstpause ein.

„Also - Haben sie spontane Vorschläge?"

„Einen bunten Abend!" Ohne auch nur eine Millisekunde vergehen zu lassen, sprang Mimi auf und war Feuer und Flamme.

„Wie bitte?" Herr ichitaka verstand nur Bahnhof.

„Na einen b-u-n-t-e-n A-b-e-n-d. Ein Abend, an dem die Schüler tanzen und singen können… Mit Musik, Karaoke und so weiter. So etwas, wie eine kleine Disco nur für die Schüler.  
Herr Ichitaka sah Mimi misstrauisch an:

„So etwas wollen Schüler?"

„Ja, natürlich. Aber der bunte Abend reicht noch lange nicht aus. Wir brauchen noch eine Attraktion, wie wär's mit einer Strandmodenschau?", Mimi schaute ihren Lehrer tief in die Augen, als ob sie so seine Gedanken steuern könnte, an und es schien zu wirken. Denn Herr Ichitakas geschocktes Gesicht, als er das Wort ‚Modenschau' hörte wandelte sich in ein nachdenkliches und schließlich in ein zustimmendes Gesicht.

„Okay, ich verstehe. Ich denke das geht in Ordnung. Ich überlasse Ihnen dann die Organisation und sehen Sie zu, dass niemand sich bei den Aktionen verletzt."

„Juhuuu! Das wird göttlich, einfach göttlich! Und ich weiß schon was ich auf der Modenschau anziehen werde." Sora sah Mimi von der Seite an und musste schmunzeln.

„Du weißt schon, dass diese Klassenfahrt und diese Aktionen für die Neuner gemacht werden, oder?

„Natürlich weiß ich das. Aber ich muss mir doch auch was gönnen. Und denk doch mal zurück an unsere Klassenfahrt damals. Unsere Tutoren haben rein gar nichts mit uns gemacht. Wir mussten leiden, das war schrecklich." Mimi schaute traurig und enttäuscht auf den Boden.

„Schon gut, ich hab's verstanden." Lachend wandte Sora sich ab zu ihren Freund.

„Und wie findest du das?"

„Was?"

„Naja, was hältst du von der Strandmodenschau?"

„Was soll ich davon halten, ich werde mir nur dich anschauen."

„Soll das heißen du willst auch diese Modenschau?" Nun mischte sich auch Tai ins Gespräch ein und im Gegensatz zu seinen Freunden, schien er nicht so begeistert von der Idee zu sein.

„Wir sind keine Modelagentur oder Designerlabels, die neue Models oder Kollektionen brauchen. Wir sollten etwas machen, dass auch wirklich Spaß macht. Wie Fußball"

„FUßBALL? Das soll Spaß machen? Du hast wirklich nur Fußball im Kopf oder? Wie kann ein Mensch nur so besessen davon sein? Und was hast du bitte gegen Modeschauen? Die können auch für Jungs interessant sein."

„Ganz sicher nicht wenn du mit machst. Außerdem sind die langweilig, was soll mir da bitteschön gefallen, wenn ich mir langweilige Badesachen von Halbwüchsigen zeigen lassen muss. Ich meine, die Jungs wollen etwas ‚vernünftiges' sehen. Am Ende werden sich eh alle nur langweilen."

„Jetzt halt mal den Ball flach. Du findest mich also nicht sexy genug oder was? Gut wenn du es so willst." Mimi stemmte ihre Hände auf die Hüfte und holte Luft.

„Wie wär's dann mit einem Zusatzwettbewerb am Ende der Modenschau. Wir beide werden laufen, in unserer Badebekleidung, und lassen das Publikum entscheiden, wen sie gutaussehender von uns Beiden finden. Du wirst sehen, dass du lange nicht so toll bist wie du denkst." Mimi hielt Tai ihre Hand hin.

„Gut. Kein Problem, ich bin dabei." Tai schlug ein und beide sahen sich triumphierend an, selbstsicher dass die eigene Person gewinnen wird. Der beinahe Kuss von vor ungefähr zwei Stunden, schien vergessen zu sein.  
Von der anderen Seite, des Raumes hörte man ein dreifaches Seufzen. Matt und Sora sahen sich kopfschüttelnd an und hielten sich die Stirn.

„Es kann doch nicht sein, dass die Beiden sich immer streiten müssen und das wegen so unnötigen Dingen. Das macht mich fertig."

„Ich weiß wie du dich fühlst Sora. Aber was sollen wir denn machen? Sie sind einfach zu Stur und unaufhaltsam. Nur eine höhere Macht kann uns hier weiter helfen."  
Wieder seufzten Beide.  
Das dritte Seufzen kam von Herr Ichitaka, dieser saß abseits der anderen im Raum und hatte die ganze Situation, von der Diskussion bis hin zur Wette, beobachtet.  
Womit habe ich die beiden Streithähne verdient? Wie kann man sich über so etwas unsinniges Streiten. Tachikawa und Yagami sind einfach… Gibt es überhaupt ein Wort für so ein Verhältnis? Nein, gibt es nicht.  
Nach weiteren geschlagenen 30 Sekunden war es Herr Ichitaka leid, den beiden Streithähnen weiter zuzuhören.

„So, es reicht jetzt! Von mir aus können Sie diesen Wettbewerb gerne als Anschluss an die Modenschau aufbringen, aber klären sie das bitte unter sich und verschwenden sie nicht noch mehr meiner freien Zeit." Mit seiner lauten, strengen Stimme brachte Herr Ichitaka, die beiden Streitenden zurück in die Realität und sie verstummten schlagartig. Mit einem zufriedenen Lächeln fuhr er fort

„Also, die Nachtruhe beginnt um Punkt 22:00. Danach ist es den Schülern erlaubt, die Nachtischlampen anzumachen und sie können von mir aus bis in die frühen Morgenstunden quatschen. Solange es still im Haus ist. Ihre Aufgabe wird es sein, die Schüler etwas unter Kontrolle zu behalten. Wie sie sicher wissen, kann es leicht passieren, dass die Schüler lauter werden ohne dass sie es merken."  
Herr Ichitaka blickte kurz zu Tai, wandte sich dann aber wieder zu den anderen.

„Aber bis zur Nachtruhe ist es ja noch etwas hin, das bedeutet: Ich entlasse sie jetzt in ihre Freizeit." Ohne ein weiteres Wort wandte Herr Ichitaka sich ab und verschwand aus dem Raum.

„Und jetzt?" Matt wandte sich fragend zu den anderen um. „Was sollen wir jetzt machen? Wir haben noch 2 Stunden und 15 Minuten bis zur Nachtruhe. Hat jemand einen Vorschlag?" Mimi und Tai zuckten mit den Schultern. Sora hingegen hatte eine Idee.

„Wir könnten mal unsere Zimmer fertig beziehen und unsere Sachen einräumen. Dazu sind wir heute ja nicht mehr gekommen."

„Muss das sein?", Mimi hatte keine Lust mehr. Jetzt da Herr Ichitaka weg war und es auch sonst nichts Spannendes gab, bemerkte sie wie erschöpft sie von der ganzen Reise war. Sie wollte nur noch in ihr schönes weiches Bett! Da passte aufräumen nicht ganz in ihre Vorstellung, doch nach einem strengen Blick von Sora, stimmte sie missmutig zu. Tai der sich wie Mimi innerlich dagegen sträubte, so etwas Langweiliges zu machen, stimmte auch mit einem Nicken zu, denn ihm fiel nichts Besseres ein.

„Endlich, mein schönes weiches BETT!" Mit einem lauten Seufzer ließ Mimi sich auf das, von ihr geliebte, Bett plumpsen und kuschelte sich in ihre Decke.

„Du siehst ganz schön müde aus Mimi."

„Mhm"

Und es ist ja heute vieles passiert."

„Mhm"

„Ich meine, immerhin warst du den ganzen Tag mit Tai unterwegs."

„Mhm"

„Erst die Sache mit der Toilette…"

„Mhm"

„Dann die Sache mit der Befreiung aus dem Bett…"

„Mhm"

„Und schließlich die Wette, bei der Modenschau…"

„Mhm"

„BOAH Mimi, jetzt hör auf mit deinem ‚Mhm'! Muss man dir alles aus der Nase ziehen?"

„Mhm" Sora hatte genug mit einem Satz sprang sie auf Mimis Bett und zog ihr die Bettdecke weg.

„Hey Sora! Was soll denn das?" Empört griff Mimi nach der Decke und versuchte sie zurück zu ergattern, aber Sora ließ nicht nach.

„Na dann sprich mit mir! Normalerweise würdest du dich über Tai aufregen und mir stundenlang davon erzählen und ICH müsste dich stoppen und dich beruhigen. Und jetzt? Jetzt liegst du da stumm und sagst nichts!"  
Mimi sah Sora entnervt an. Sie wusste nicht wie und ob sie es Sora sagen sollte.

„Was ist passiert, bevor du und Tai zu spät zum Abendessen kamt? Habt ihr euch geküsst?" Mimi entglitten kurz die Gesichtszüge, nahm sich aber zusammen .  
Verdammt, woher weiß die das? Wie kommt die nur immer darauf?

„Was redest du denn da für einen Mist? Ich und Tai küssen? Sora wenn das eingetroffen wäre, dann würde ich nicht schlafen wollen, ich wäre gar nicht mehr hier, da wäre ich ganz sicher bei TAI!" Mimi seufzte auf

„Nein, wir haben uns definitiv nicht geküsst…" Sora beobachtete sie skeptisch, so ausgelaugt und still erlebte man Mimi selten. Das letzte Mal, als Mimi so am Ende war, war nachdem sie 4 Klausuren in einer Woche schreiben musste.

„Hört sich ganz so an, als ob da doch etwas vorgefallen ist, also?"

„Ist ja gut, ist ja gut, ich gestehe. Tai und ich hätten uns beinahe geküsst, wir standen kurz davor, aber der Ichitaka kam dazwischen."

„Was? Ihr hättet euch beinahe geküsst. Das ist ja klasse! Ich freu mich für dich, jetzt wird alles gut."

„Klasse? Wieder gut? Sora du verstehst das nicht. Nichts ist klasse und nichts wird wieder gut! Ich habe mich total blamiert. Der hat sich bestimmt ins Fäustchen gelacht, wie naiv ich doch bin! Boah, ich könnte kotzen." Mimi raufte sich die Haare und ließ sich wieder ins Bett fallen.  
Sora sah sie irritiert an, mit dieser Reaktion hatte sie nicht gerechnet. Besorgt setzte sie sich zu ihrer Freundin ans Bett und begann sanft ihren Kopf zu streicheln.

„Na komm. Du brauchst nicht traurig zu sein. Tai denkt bestimmt nicht so über dich."

„Traurig?" Mimi hob den Kopf und sah Sora an „Ich bin nicht traurig, ich bin wütend!"

„Wütend? Ich dachte…ich meine…eben noch…" „Ich könnte kotzen, dieser Typ ist einfach eine Definition für sich selbst. Er hat einfach keine Ahnung von Liebe und spielt mit meinen Gefühlen. Deshalb werde ich sein Ego, bei der Modenschau, so tief in den Boden rammen, dass er keine Chance mehr hat es wieder aufzubauen." Mimi saß wieder aufrecht im Bett und hob die Faust, als Zeichen ihrer Kampfbereitschaft. Sora hob die Augenbraue und starrte wie so oft an diesen Tag, ihre beste Freundin fassungslos an. Dann schloss sie die Augen atmete tief ein und aus und fing an den Kopf zu schütteln.

„Ich muss sagen, dass du auch eine Definition für dich selbst bist."

„Das will ich auch hoffen, immerhin bin ich was besonderes. Aber jetzt, jetzt will ich nur schlafen. Heute war es zu stressig. Wach mich zur Nachtruhe wieder auf." Mimi griff nach der Decke, legte sich hin und war bereits nach wenigen Minuten eingeschlafen.

„Tai! Warte auf mich!"

„Na los Prinzessin, nimm meine Hand." Mimi griff nach der Hand, die ihr Prinz ihr entgegenstreckte. Tai lächelte, blieb stehen und zog seine Prinzessin an sich.

„Du bist heute noch schöner als sonst. So schön wie eine Göttin." Mimi blickte an sich herunter und sah, dass sie ein weißes Kleid trug. Wie eine Prinzessin. Dann sah sie wieder Tai an

„Und du siehst aus wie ein Prinz." „Natürlich, immerhin bin ich dein Prinz. Und ich werde dich für den Rest deines Lebens begleiten." „Ich liebe dich Taichi."

„Das will ich auch schwer hoffen." Damit sah Prinz Tai Mimi fest in die Augen, kam ihren Gesicht immer näher und küsste sie schließlich. Mimi schloss die Augen, schwebte auf Wolke sieben, endlich ging ihr langersehnter Traum in Erfüllung. Doch als sie die Augen wieder öffnete, hatte Tai seinen Blick verändert.

„Sag mal… Kann es sein, dass du im Schlaf sabberst? Das ist ja irgendwie abstoßend." Angeekelt wich Tai zurück

„Was ist los?"

Langsam öffnete Mimi die Augen, schloss sie dann aber wieder, da sie dachte sie träumte. Dann aber weiteten sich ihre Augen wieder und ihr entfuhr ein spitzer Schrei.

„Na endlich aufgewacht?"

„Was…machst…DU…in meinem…Zimmer?" Mimi war geschockt, denn als sie aufwachte, sah sie Tai. Mit den Händen auf ihrem Bett abgestützt, beobachtete er sie beim Schlafen. Tai jedoch grinste nur vor sich hin.

„Du hast übrigens im Schlaf gesabbert, dass sah nicht sehr appetitlich aus. Mimi starrte Tai geschockt an

„Du hast das gesagt?"

„Was gesagt?" „Das mein Sabbern irgendwie abstoßend ist?"

„Jop, wer sonst. Ist ja sonst niemand hier. Hätte aber nicht gedacht, dass du das im Schlaf mitbekommen hast. Auch wenn dein Gesicht sich darauf verzogen hat. Das war richtig lustig. Aber wusstest du, dass du im Schlaf redest?" Mimi fühlte sich der Ohnmacht nahe, dann dachte sie zurück an ihren Traum, an ihr Liebesgeständnis.

„Was hab ich gesagt?", etwas hysterisch wandte Mimi sich an Tai und sah ihn eindringlich an.

„Was? Hast du etwa Angst, dass dein kleines Geheimnis herauskommt? Da sollte ich mich doch geehrt fühlen, es als einziger zu wissen."

„Also habe ich was gesagt?" Mimi wurde immer nervöser.

„Vielleicht?"

„Spuck es aus!"

„Was kriege ich dafür?"

„Hä?"

„Was gibst du mir, damit ich Schweige."

„Willst du mich etwa erpressen?"

„Es wäre doch sehr Schade, wenn du deinen gerade verdienten Respekt bei den Neunern, so schnell wegen diesem kleinen Geheimnis, verlieren würdest." Tai lächelte siegessicher und Mimi begann zu schlucken.

„Okay…was willst du?" Tai hob überrascht die Augenbraue

„Soll das heißen, du gehst auf den Deal ein?"  
Mimi blickte ihn finster an.  
Verdammt, was habe ich bloß im Schlaf gesagt, wenn ich meinen Traum wirklich laut erzählt habe, dann ist alles verloren. Und dieses Liebesgeständnis, mein Gott wie peinlich ist das denn?

„Ja, ich…" Noch bevor Mimi einwilligen konnte, kam Sora auf Tai zugestürmt und verpasste ihm eine Kopfnuss.

„AUA! Was soll das Sora?"

„Was das soll? Das fragst du noch?" Sora drehte sich zu der fragend dreinblickenden Mimi um

„Er hat dich angelogen. Du hast im Schlaf nicht geredet. Höchstens vor dich hin gemurmelt, was aber kein Schwein verstanden hat." Tai schwante übles und versuchte sich aus dem Staub zu machen, solange bis Mimi die Situation noch nicht begriffen hatte. Aber er stockte als er an seinem T-Shirt Kragen zurück gehalten wurde.

„Du wirst heute noch sterben Taichi." Tai schluckte, doch ehe er reagieren konnte, wurde er rücklings aufs Bett geworfen und Mimi, nahm sich ein Kopfkissen zur Hilfe.

„Aua!...Hilfe!...Nein! Das…war doch nur Spaß…"

„Spaß? Ich zeige dir jetzt mal was wirklich Spaß macht."

„AHH!" Sora massierte sich die Schläfe. Jetzt geht der Kindergartenquatsch wieder von vorne los.

„Was ist denn hier los?" Matt kam durch die Tür und sein Blick blieb, direkt auf das Kampfpaar.

„Ganz ehrlich Matt? Ich habe keine Ahnung."

„Na egal. HEY IHR BEIDEN! HÖRT SOFORT AUF MIT DEM MIST! WIR HABEN JETZT 22 UHR!" Matts laute Stimme schien durchdringend genug zu sein, denn kurz darauf lies Mimi langsam von Tais Hals ab. Hustend richtete Tai sich auf und rieb seinen Hals

„Du musst es nicht immer gleich übertreiben."

„Halt bloß die Klappe, du kriegst das was du verdienst und wenn du mich provozierst ist das dein Problem." Mimi sah Tai schnippisch an und bevor dieser zurück maulen konnte, unterbrach Matt ihn.

„Leute reißt euch zusammen, wir müssen den Rundgang machen. Also Mimi, komm endlich von Tais Schoß runter." Mimi tat wie es ihr befohlen wurde und schon standen die beiden Streitenden vor dem Bett und schauten Matt erwartungsvoll an.

„Also Tai und ich werden jetzt die Jungenschlafsäle kontrollieren und ihr beiden werdet die Mädchenschlafsäle kontrollieren. Wir treffen uns dann in einer halben Stunde wieder hier, verstanden?" Als alle nickten lächelte er zufrieden

„Na dann auf geht's, komm mit Tai." Matt packte Tai am Kragen und zog ihn in Richtung Jungenschlafsäle, kurz darauf machten sich auch Mimi und Sora auf den Weg.


	17. Radau in der Nacht

„Man Matt jetzt hetz doch nicht so, die Jungs werden uns schon nicht davonlaufen."

„Das ist mir schon klar, aber ich mach mir eher Sorgen um dich. Was hast du denn eben schon wieder angestellt, dass Mimi sich auf dich schmeißt und dich umbringen will?"

„Ach, die hat wieder mal überreagiert. Ich habe ihr nur einen kleinen Streich gespielt, aber du weißt ja die Frauen verstehen einfach keinen Spaß." Matt seufzte

„Bei dir wäre selbst der ruhigste Mensch auf Erden, ausgerastet. Immerhin treibst du es gerne immer wieder bis an die Spitze und…"

„Shhh!" Tai blieb ruckartig stehen und schaute die braunfarbene Tür an. Während die Zwei diskutiert hatten, waren sie im Flur der Jungenschlafzimmer angekommen und Tai blieb gerade vor Davis' Zimmertür stehen und fing an zu lauschen.

„Was machst du da Tai? Ich weiß zwar, dass du auf Davis Eifersüchtig bist, aber das geht doch eindeutig zu weit. Du bist doch paranoid! Davis ist erst 15 und Mimi schon..."  
„Jetzt halt schon endlich die Klappe und komm her, bei deinem ewigen Gequatsche verstehe ich gar nichts." Matt sah Tai misstrauisch an

„Ich mache da nicht mit Tai, so etwas ist unter meinen Niveau." Tai sah Matt entnervt an, wandte sich dann kurz wieder zur Tür, um dann zu sagen

„Ich glaub die reden über uns."

„Was? Rück zur Seite, ich will es auch hören." Matt war im Nu an Tais Seite und presste sein Ohr an die Tür.

„Unter deinem Niveau, hm?"

„Ach halt die Klappe und lausch!"  
In Davis Zimmer

„Man wer hätte gedacht, dass wir so geile Tutoren bekommen würden?"

„Ja ich weiß was du meinst. Taichi Yagami, der Fußballstar und Matt Ishida unser Ass in der Band…"

„Wen interessieren denn bitte die Jungs? Ich rede von den geilen Bräuten!" „Ist wieder typisch für dich Shouta, denkst nur an Weiber!"

„Jetzt komm schon Ren, als ob du nicht auch auf diese Bombe stehen würdest?"

„Wen meinst du denn? Die Braunhaarige oder die Rothaarige?"

„Natürlich die Braunhaarige! Die Rothaarige ist doch mit ihrem Freund hier! Ich meine, schlecht sieht sie nicht aus, aber ich habe keinen Bock mich mit ihrem Freund anzulegen. Aber Die Braunhaarige scheint mir noch Single zu sein."

„Man ihr seid doch alle bekloppt! Und zu eurer Information, die Mädels haben auch einen Namen: Mimi und Sora!" Davis der die ganze Diskussion langsam satt hatte, mischte sich nun auch ein.

„Ach ja, stimmt. Danke Davis! Hatte ja ganz vergessen, dass du diese heißen Bräute persönlich kennst. Wobei ich mich immer noch frage woher?"

„Ich kenne sie über den Fußballklub, außerdem bin ich mit Kari und T.K befreundet und Tai und Matt sind deren Brüder, schon vergessen?" Davis wurde langsam wütend, er konnte es nicht ertragen, wenn seine Klassenkameraden so über seine Freunde sprachen. Besonders wenn es um Mimi ging.

„Ist ja auch egal, aber auf jeden Fall ist diese Puppe von Mimi richtig sexy und wäre ich älter, hätte ich sie gleich heute nach dem Mittagsessen geknallt."

„JETZT HALT ENDLICH DEINE FRESSE!" Davis sprang wutverzehrt auf und brüllte Shouta an.

„Jetzt beruhig dich mal Davis, warum regst du dich so auf?"

„Schon vergessen Shouta, Davis steht auf Mimi und würde sie wahrscheinlich gern am liebsten selber knallen." Ren hatte sich wieder eingemischt und sah seinen Zimmmergenossen belustigt an.

„Du redest nur Schwachsinn, ich stehe nicht auf Mimi, sie ist mir egal." Selbstsicher schaute Davis Ren und Shouta an. „Ach wirklich? Na dann macht es dir nichts aus, wenn ich von Mimi erzähle oder?"

„Wie meinst du das?"

„Naja, Mimi hat 'nen geilen Arsch und vor allem ihre Titten sind ein Traum. Und wenn wir schon beim Körper sind, bei Mimis Anblick meldet sich ein bestimmter Teil meines Körpers immer wieder zu Wort. Und da fällt es mir schwer einfach nur ruhig zu bleiben." Shouta sah Davis mit einem undefinierten Blick an, dann wandte er seinen kopf zu Ren

„ Beim nächsten Mal gebe ich dir ein Zeichen Ren und zusammen mit den Jungs aus unserer Klasse werden wir über Mimi herfallen und unseren Spaß haben und…" Shouta hatte keine Chance mehr zu reagieren, denn kaum holte er Luft, um seinen Satz zu Ende auszuführen, sprang die Zimmertür auf und ein wutentbrannter Tai stürmte auf Shouta zu. Mit einem Mal packte er ihn am Kragen und zog ihn hoch, so dass dieser den Boden nur noch leicht mit seinen Zehnspitzen berührte.

„Du minderwertiges Stück Dreck! Ich mach dich kalt!" Tais Worte waren nur ein Hauchen, aber sie hörten sich so bedrohlich an, dass sogar Matt, der mit ins Zimmergestürmt war um seinen besten Freund aufzuhalten, ein Schauer über den Rücken lief.

„Ha…ha..hallo Tai. Was..habe ich dir denn getan?" Shouta hingegen, der bis vor wenigen Augenblicken noch ziemlich selbstsicher war, war eingeschüchtert und verschreckt und brachte nur stammelnd einen Satz zustande.

„Was DU mir getan hast?...Ich habe alles mit angehört, wirklich alles. Und allein für diese Gedanken, sollte ich dich zu Brei schlagen!" Tai hob seine rechte Faust und zielte auf Shoutas Gesicht.

„Jetzt komm mal wieder runter. Das sind nur 15-Jährige die mit ihrer Fantasie gespielt haben."

„Nur 15-Jährige? Das ist keine Ausrede." Matt kam langsam auf seinen besten Freund zugeschritten und legte ihn die Hand auf die Schulter

„Tai, denk doch nach. Wenn du jetzt diesen Jungen verprügelst, legst du dich mit Herrn Ichitaka an und du musst wahrscheinlich direkt wieder nach Hause abreisen. Dann kannst du Mimi nicht mehr ‚beschützen' und Davis hat freie Angriffsfläche"  
Den letzten Satz flüsterte Matt Tai zu und er schien auch eine Wirkung auf diesen zuhaben, denn er ließ seine Faust und seinen Arm, mit dem er Shouta hochhielt sinken.

„Aber ich schwöre dir, wenn du auch nur in die Nähe von Mimi kommen solltest, ist dein Leben schneller beendet, als dass du ‚heiße Braut' sagen kannst." Tai ließ von ihm ab und machte sich auf den Weg zur Zimmertür. Kurz bevor er ankam warf Davis noch ein:

„Keine Angst Tai, ich werde Mimi rund um die Uhr beobachten und sie begleiten." Tai stockte  
Rund um die Uhr? Begleiten?... Was will der denn noch? Matt sah, dass Tai bei der Aussage von Davis stehen geblieben war und griff sofort in die Situation ein.

„Ich denke das wird nicht nötig sein, Davis. Mimi hat ja noch Tai, Sora und mich. Also dann Jungs, macht das Licht aus und geht schlafen. Gute Nacht."

Mit diesen Worten verschloss Matt die Zimmertür von Außen.


	18. Der nächste Morgen

Nachdem alle ihre Tour durch die Schlafsäle beendet hatten trafen sie sich wieder vor Mimis und Soras Zimmer.

„Und wie waren die Jungs bei euch?" Sora schaute neugierig von Matt zu Tai.

„Joa, es geht so…" Zögernd antwortete Matt, mit einen Seitenblick zu Tai. Natürlich bemerkte Sora den Blick sofort, aber sie entschloss sich später nach zuhaken.

„Okay und was machen wir denn jetzt?" Mimi stand die Langeweile im Gesicht geschrieben und erhoffte sich von ihren Freunden eine vernünftige Antwort zu hören, doch ihre Hoffnung wurde von Sora zerstört.

„Wie wär's mit schlafen?" Entgeistert starrte Mimi ihre beste Freundin an

„Sora, was soll denn das heißen? Schlafen? Doch nicht um diese Uhrzeit? Das geht nicht."

„Was meinst du mit das geht nicht? Wir haben nach 10, da gehen normale Leute ins Bett."

„Das ist Nebensache, wann normale Leute schlafen gehen und wann nicht. Außerdem gibt es mehrere Gründe noch wach zu bleiben."

„Die da wären?" Neugierig schaute Sora ihre Freundin an, Mimi grinste siegessicher und antwortete selbstbewusst:

„Zuallererst sollten wir nicht vergessen, dass wir Tutoren auf einer Klassenfahrt sind, wir haben eine Aufsichtspflicht zu erfüllen. Man muss mindestens bis 01 Uhr auf bleiben. Zweitens: Wir sind T-U-T-O-R-E-N, die Kinder werden wahrscheinlich versuchen die Nacht durchzumachen , da können wir nicht so einfach schlafen gehen."

„Mimi..deine Argumente sind wirklich…überzeugend…"Leicht schüttelte Sora den Kopf  
„Also wirklich ich hätte Argumente erwartet, die etwas mehr von Verantwortungsbewusstsein sprechen, aber deine sind einfach…mir fehlen die Worte."

„Hätte ich etwas gesagt, dass sich mehr nach Verantwortung anhört, dann hätte ich lügen müssen. So aber habe ich nur meine Gedanken widergespiegelt."

„Mimi du weißt hoffentlich schon noch, dass das nicht DEINE Klassenfahrt ist und du genau dieses Verantwortungsbewusstsein haben solltest."

„Ist ja gut Sora, ich hab verstanden."

Nachdem die kleine Diskussion über den weiteren Verlauf des Abends beendet worden war, setzten die vier sich zusammen und sprachen über das Verhalten der Neuner am Tage. Zwischendurch machten sie immer wieder ihre Runden und zu aller und besonders Mimis Erstaunen, schliefen alle Neuner bereits um Mitternacht.

„Also wer hätte das gedacht, dass die keinen Mumm in den Knochen haben und schon pennen?"

„Dann würde ich mal sagen, dass es auch für uns Zeit wird schlafen zu gehen und keine Widerrede Mimi!" Mit einen Mal wurde Mimi am Arm gepackt und von Sora in ihr Zimmer gezogen.

„Gute Nacht, Jungs!" Und schon war die Tür verschlossen.

„Ich denke wir sollten auch schlafen gehen, Tai. Immerhin müssen wir morgen schon um acht beim Frühstück sein."

„Wenn du meinst."

Am nächsten Morgen, kurz vor dem Frühstück, rief Herr Ichitaka die Tutoren erneut zu sich.

„Ich wünsche euch einen guten Morgen und hoffe, dass ihr gut geschlafen habt. Denn der heutige Tag wird schon etwas anstrengender als der vorherige." Herr Ichitaka blickte durch die Runde. „

Heute stehen die Vertrauensübungen an und danach werden wir schauen, was wir als Ausgleich machen. Aber zunächst muss ich Sie noch loben." Tais Blick entgleiste und er blickte erstaunt, fast schon geschockt seinen Biologielehrer an.

„Loben? Sie können tatsächlich Lobworte aussprechen?"

„Jetzt werden Sie sind frech Yagami! Sonst überleg ich mir das noch ein Mal." Herr Ichitakas Blick verfinsterte sich und ehe Tai einen neuen Ansatz machen konnte, bekam er von Mimi einen Stoß in die Rippen, was ihn still werden ließ.

„Also, was ich eigentlich sagen wollte, bevor Tai mich unterbrochen hatte: Ich bin sehr stolz auf euch. Die Neuner waren noch nie so still und gehorsam beim Abendessen wie gestern. Und ich denke das liegt klar an euren Einfluss, was auch immer auch vorgefallen sein mag." Mimis Wangen röteten sich leicht und sie räusperte sich

„Wie auch immer. Wegen dieser Bilanz dachte ich mir, dass während des Frühstücks die Tutoren an einen Tisch sitzen können. Und mehr wollte ich auch gar nicht sagen, vergesst nicht: das Frühstück beginnt um Punkt 8 Uhr, also in 15 Minuten!"  
Mit diesem Satz drehte sich Herr Ichitaka um und verschwand.

„Was war denn DAS?" Tai, der sich immer noch seine schmerzende Rippe rieb, schaute Herrn Ichitaka hinterher und anschließend zu seinen Freunden.

„Ich würde sagen, dass war ein Versuch, nett zu sein. Mithilfe einer normalen Konversation." Sora, die Tai geantwortet hatte, sah ebenfalls etwas irritiert aus.

„Das ist irgendwie gruselig, als er gesagt hatte, dass er stolz auf uns ist, lief es mir Eiskalt den Rücken runter." Tai schüttelte sich.

„Jetzt sei doch nicht so! Ich fand das wirklich nett und auch irgendwie süß von ihm." Entrüstet sah Mimi Tai an.

„Bist du bekloppt, Mimi? Süß? Ich glaube du würdest sogar einen Zombie aus einem Horrorfilm süß finden…AUA!" Mimi hatte Tai für den letzten Kommentar wieder in die Rippen geboxt, sodass Tai auf die Knie ging und sich die schmerzende Stelle rieb.

„Du bist doch nicht mehr ganz bei Trost."

„Tzz. Selber Schuld. Das nächste Mal hältst du wohl besser deine Klappe." Leicht gereizt machte Mimi sich auf den Weg zum Speisesaal. Sora und Matt hingegen schüttelten wie sooft in den letzten Wochen ihr Köpfe.

„Man Tai. Du schaffst es immer wieder, es zu übertreiben."

„Ach was, Mimi ist einfach zu empfindlich." Matt reichte Tai seine Hand und zog ihn wieder auf die Beine. Dann machten die drei sich auf den Weg zum Speisesaal und setzten sich zu Mimi an den Tutorentisch.  
Um ihrem Ziel, Tai und Mimi zusammen zubringen näher zukommen, setzten sich Sora und Matt so hin, dass Tai sich gezwungenermaßen neben Mimi setzen musste. Doch Mimi ignorierte ihn und egal was Tai auch machte, sie blieb stumm.

Man ist das langweilig, warum die gleich immer so eingeschnappt sein muss.

Dieser Scheißkerl! Hat nur Mist im Kopf. Er macht mich wahnsinnig! Frustriert schmierte Tai sich ein Nutellabrötchen und biss herzhaft rein. Genau in diesen Moment kam Davis an den Tisch.

„Hey Mimi. Ich wünsche dir einen wunderschönen guten Morgen." Etwas verwundert über so eine Begrüßung antwortete diese:

„Oh, danke Davis. Wie aufmerksam von dir." Davis schaute etwas verlegen zur Seite, holte dann aber tief Luft und richtete seinen Blick wieder auf Mimi.

„Ma..macht es dir was aus, wenn ich mir die Kanne Kakao nehme." Mimi blickte kurz vor sich auf den Tisch und erblickte die Kanne.

„Quatsch. Moment ich gebe sie dir." Während Mimi die Kanne nahm, beobachtete Tai die ganze Situation mit aller größter Aufmerksamkeit.

„Hier bitte schön." Mimi reichte ihm die Kanne und Davis, der von hinten herantrat und die Kanne entgegennehmen wollte, berührte Mimis Rücken mit seinen Oberkörper und seine Hände griffen zufälligerweise auch Mimis Hand anstatt nur die Kanne. Tai dem der Körperkontakt zuviel wurde, regte sich auf wollte gerade protestieren, als er sich an dem Brötchen verschluckte. Er ließ sein Brötchen auf den Teller fallen und schlug sich mit seiner Faust gegen den Brustkorb, um seinen Husten zu stoppen - jedoch ohne Erfolg.

„Oh mein Gott, Tai!" Mimi hatte es als erstes bemerkt und drückte die Kanne schnell in Davis Hand und wandte sich zu Tai. Dieser war immer noch laut am Husten und am Röcheln und als ob das nicht schon schlimm genug wäre lief er im Gesicht rot an. Mimi sprang voller Entsetzen auf stellte sich neben Tai hin und begann mit aller Kraft ihn auf den Rücken zu klopfen. So gelang es ihr beim dritten Schlag auf den Rücken das verschluckte Stück Brötchen herauszuhauen. Tais Husten verstummte schlagartig und man sah nur noch wie er versuchte wieder zu Luft zu kommen.

„Tai, ist alles in Ordnung?" Voller Sorge reichte Mimi Tai ein Glas Wasser und fing an, ihm über den Rücken zu streichen.

„Ja..ich ..denke..schon." Mit krächzender Stimme und Tränen in den Augen versuchte Tai Mimi zu beruhigen,

„Du denkst? Schau dich doch mal an, du siehst aus als hätte man versucht dich zu ersticken. Also hör mir zu und tu das was ich dir sage."

„Ja Mama." Tai sah Mimi so gut es in seiner Verfassung ging, mit einem gespielten Blick voller Ehrfurcht an, was Mimi zum Lachen brachte.

„Du bist ein Spinner. Also zu aller erst, trinkst du jetzt das Glas Wasser aus und versuchst wieder normal zu atmen. Solange schmier ich dir dein Bötchen neu." Tai nickte zustimmend.

„Wer hätte gedacht, dass du mal so zu vorkommend sein könntest?"

„Tja ich stecke halt voller Überraschungen." Als Mimi sich mit einem zufriedenen Lächeln an die Arbeit machte für Tai ein Brötchen zu schmieren, fiel ihr Davis wieder ein. Doch als sie sich umblickte war er bereits verschwunden.

„Nanu? Wo ist denn Davis hin? Er wollte doch die Kanne haben?"

„Davis ist schon vor langer Zeit gegangen und zwar mit der Kanne vom Nachbartisch, als du mit Tai beschäftigt warst." Sora sah Mimi mit einem viel sagenden Blick an.

„Na dann. Apropos, warum habt ihr mir nicht mit Tai geholfen?" Matt und Sora sahen sich kurz an, fingen an zu lächeln und dann wieder zu Mimi, schließlich sagt Matt:

„Wir haben nicht eingegriffen, da wir gesehen hatten, dass du die ganze Situation unter Kontrolle hast."

„Ihr seid mir ja tolle Freunde. Hier Tai.", Mimi reichte Tai sein neues Brötchen, welches er dankend annahm.


	19. Vertrauensübungen

Nach dem Frühstück erhob sich Herr Ichitaka von seinem Platz und schlug wie bei einer feierlichen Ankündigung mit einem Löffel gegen sein Glas. Augenblicklich wurde es still und alle Schüler schauten ihn neugierig an.

„Wie schön, dass ihr mir alle zuhört. Also heute beginnt unser Programm für die Klassenfahrt. Und wie ihr wisst ist das Thema ‚Vertrauen'. Und deshalb werden wir jede Menge Vertrauensübungen durchführen, um die Gemeinschaft zwischen euch zu stärken…"  
Ein lautes Stöhnen ging durch den Raum

„..Jetzt seid doch mal still und lasst mich ausreden. Also, wir werden diese Übungen durchführen. Aber zusätzlich, als Entschädigung, wenn ihr es so nennen wollt, eine Strandmodenschau abhalten."  
Alle Neuner sahen Herrn Ichitaka ungläubig an. Dann ging plötzlich ein Tuscheln durch die Runde, niemand konnte sich so wirklich vorstellen, dass Herr Ichitaka, die Neuner freiwillig halbnackt herumstolzieren lassen würde. So, als ob Her Ichitaka ihre Gedanken lesen konnte

„Natürlich war das die Idee eurer Tutoren." Ein lautes

„Ach so" ging durch die Runde.

„Gut, da das nun geklärt ist, fangen wir mit den Vertrauensübungen an." Ein lautes Stöhnen ging durch die Reihen, das durch ein lautes Räuspern von Herr Ichitaka unterbrochen wurde.

„Also wir beginnen mit den Übungen in einer Stunde. Dann treffen wir uns auf dem Hinterhof ." Mit einem Blick zu den Tutoren, der so viel heißen sollte wie: ‚Sorgt dafür, dass ALLE rechtzeitig anwesend sind, sonst passiert was!' verabschiedete er sich. Kaum war der Lehrer verschwunden, hörte man die Schülerschaft aufatmen.

„Seht ihr, ich bin nicht der einzige der meint, dass Herr Ichitaka einem das Gefühl gibt, in größter Gefahr zu sein." Tai wandte sich zu seinen Freunden.

„Ich weiß nicht was ihr alle gegen den Ichitaka habt, der ist doch ein ganz netter Lehrer." Mimi schaute verständnislos durch die Runde

„Das liegt daran, dass er dich mag und du eine seiner Lieblingsschüler bist." Tai schnaufte abschätzig und Mimi verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.  
„Falsch! Wenn, dann WAR ich eine seiner Lieblingsschülerinnen, denn nach der Aktion vor zwei Wochen, hat er mich bestimmt von seiner Liste gestrichen."

„Jetzt stell dich nicht so an, so was kann doch passieren. Ist ja nichts Dramatisches."  
„Oh doch, das ist es sehr wohl. Es ist besser, wenn die Lehrer einen lieben, als wenn sie einen hassen. Das solltest DU am besten wissen!"

Tai, der keine Lust mehr hatte zu diskutieren, zuckte nur mit den Schultern und blieb stumm. Ich halte lieber meine Klappe, die dreht sonst noch völlig am Rad.

Als Tai aber nicht konterte, wurde Mimi misstrauisch Irgendwas stimmt nicht. Warum antwortet der nicht?

„Warum sagst du nichts dazu?"

„Was sage ich nicht?"

„Ja, warum konterst du nicht auf meine Anspielung?"

„Keine Lust."

„Wie keine Lust?"

„Ich habe einfach keine Lust zu kontern. Muss ich denn immer kontern?"

„Ja!" Mimi wurde es langsam zu bunt, es gab nur selten Momente, in denen Tai schwieg und wenn er schwieg, plante er meistens irgendetwas um Mimi noch weiter aufzuregen.

„Sag schon! Was planst du?"  
Etwas irritiert sah Tai Mimi an.

„Wie planen? Was sollte ich denn bitteschön planen?"  
Was hat dieser Mistkerl wieder vor? Als ob der keine Lust hat…Na warte, so einfach legst du mich nicht rein

„Du planst immer etwas!"

„Nein, das tue ich nicht. Du bist doch paranoid."

„Ich und paranoid? Du spinnst wohl."  
„Jetzt werd doch nicht gleich hysterisch." Eigentlich wollte Tai die Diskussion so schnell wie möglich beenden, da er spürte, dass sie langsam vom eigentlichen Thema abdrifteten. Doch das Wort „hysterisch" behinderte seinen Plan, denn Mimi regte sich umso mehr auf.

„Matt, ich glaube wir sollten unseren Plan so langsam in die Tat umsetzen. Die Beiden werden immer schlimmer." Sora und Matt standen etwas abseits von Tai und Mimi.

„Na ich weiß nicht. Zwar streiten die Beiden sich jetzt wieder, aber eben beim Frühstück, da waren sie ein Herz und eine Seele. Die Atmosphäre vorhin war fast schon idyllisch. Ich glaube, dass das Streiten einfach dazu gehört. Die können gar nicht anders."  
Etwas nachdenklich beobachte Sora kurz die beiden Streitenden und stimmte schließlich Matt zu.

„Du hast Recht. Aber sollten die Beiden sich nicht bis zum bunten Abend gefunden haben. Dann wird gehandelt, okay?"

„Wenn dir das so wichtig ist, dann machen wir es so." Matt nahm seine Freundin in den Arm und drückte ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange.  
Die Stunde verging und nachdem Mimi und Tai sich wieder einigermaßen vertragen hatten, trotteten die Tutoren zusammen mit den Neunern auf den Hinterhof.  
Als nun auch die Letzten den Hof erreicht hatten, klatschte Ichitaka zufrieden in die Hände.

„So, wie angekündigt beginnen jetzt die Vertrauensübungen. Und dies hier…" Herr Ichitaka deutete auf die Leiter, die hinter ihm auf dem Boden lag „…wird ein wichtiges Hilfsmittel sein, um die Vertrauensbasis unter euch zu stärken."

„Und wie soll uns diese Leiter dabei helfen?" Davis sprach die Frage, die alle anderen sich in dem Moment gedacht hatten, laut aus und Herr Ichitakas Gesicht zierte ein leichtes Lächeln.

„Ganz einfach. Ihr werdet euch in einer Gruppe von 20 Leuten zusammenfinden und jede Gruppe bekommt einen Leiter. Dann werden 19 Leute die Leiter fest halten und die mutigste Person unter euch wird versuchen, bis ganz nach oben zu klettern."  
Nachdem Herr Ichitaka geendet hatte, mussten alle schlucken. Ganz nach oben zu klettern und die Leiter wurde nur von den Mitschülern gehalten, dass schien selbst für die mutigsten Schüler riskant zu sein.  
Zufrieden schaute Herr Ichitaka durch die Runde, sein Ziel war erreicht. Die ganze Schülerschaft war eingeschüchtert und schaute sich ängstlich um. Genauso wollte er sie haben, still und verschüchtert. Um noch eins drauf zu setzen zählte er die Schüler durch, so dass die einzelnen Cliquen getrennt wurden und die Schüler waren so ziemlich mit ‚fremden' Leuten in einer Gruppe.

„So und jetzt viel Erfolg mit der Übung. Und vergesst nicht, die Leiter hat 30 Sprossen! Wenn also jemand hinfallen sollte, wäre es gut wenn die Mannschaft unten die Person auffangen würde, ansonsten könnte das üble blaue Flecken geben."  
Mit diesem letzten Hinweis und dem Schweigen der Schüler, setzte Herr Ichitaka sich auf die nächstgelegene Bank und genehmigte sich eine Tasse Kaffee.  
Die Neuner hingegen blieben stehen und betrachteten zögerlich die Leiter.

„Findet ihr nicht auch, dass Herr Ichitaka ein wenig übertrieben hat? Die Neuner haben richtig Angst vor der Aufgabe." Sora blickte durch die Runde.

„Ich wusste es, der Ichitaka liebt es Schüler zu quälen. Sowas ist doch nicht mehr normal!" Tai regte sich wieder einmal auf und diesmal fühlte er sich von Sora bestätigt.

„Wenn du der Meinung bist, dann tu doch was dagegen und nimm den Neunern die Angst vor der Aufgabe." Mimi war hinzu gekommen, schlug Tai leicht gegen die Schulter und deutete auf die Neuner.  
Tai wirkte eher genervt von ihrer Aufforderung

„Ach was, die schaffen das auch ohne mich."

„Das ist wieder mal typisch für dich. Erst den Mund aufreißen und sich beschweren, aber nichts dagegen tun. Wir sind Tutoren, Tai. Wir müssen die Schüler unterstützen!" Mit diesen Worten ging Mimi gezielt auf eine Gruppe zu. Und zu Tais Entsetzen ging sie genau auf die Gruppe zu, in der auch Davis war.

„So Leute, dann packen wir es mal an. Die Vertrauensübung wird ein Klacks."  
Mit ihrer fröhlichen und aufmunternden Art schaffte es Mimi, die Sorge und das Bangen der Schüler zu verdrängen. Doch trotzdem meldete sich keiner freiwillig um die Leiter empor zu steigen. Mimi seufzte auf:

„Okay, Leute. Ich mache den Anfang. Und dann werdet ihr sehen, dass es gar nicht so schlimm ist, wie alle behaupten."  
Die Schüler nickten zustimmend und so stellten die Schüler die Leiter auf und hielten sie von allen Seiten, so gut es ging fest. Gerade als Mimi auf die Leiter zugehen wollte wurde sie zurück gehalten.

„Das ist nicht dein Ernst oder?" Tai war hinter ihr und hielt sie zurück.

„Doch Tai, das ist mein voller Ernst. So schlimm kann das doch nicht sein. Du brauchst dir keine Sorgen machen, die Neuner werden die Leiter schon sicher genug festhalten."  
Tai schüttelte den Kopf.

„Dass die Neuner die Leiter sicher festhalten werden ist mir klar. Ich rede auch eher von deinen Schuhen. Willst du wirklich mit diesen Schuhen da hoch klettern?"  
Mimi sah an sich herunter. Sie trug ihre neuen Sandalen mit Absatz, die sie extra für Spanien gekauft hatte.

„Was stimmt mit den Schuhen nicht?"

„Du wirst jede Wette hinfallen."  
Empört blickte Mimi Tai wieder ins Gesicht.

„Jetzt übertreib doch nicht. Die geben festen Halt."

„Wenn du das sagst. Aber sag nicht, dass ich dich nicht gewarnt habe."

„Soweit wird es gar nicht kommen."  
Warum kann dieser Trottel nicht einfach sagen: Mimi, pass auf dich auf! Oder: Viel Glück! Ist das denn zu viel verlangt?  
Mimi ging auf die Leiter zu und atmete nochmals tief ein und aus, bevor sie darauf kletterte.  
Ganz ruhig Mimi, einfach Stufe für Stufe hoch klettern und bloß nicht nach unten schauen. Sich diesen Satz immer wieder im Kopf sagend, kletterte Mimi die Leiter stück für Stück hoch. Als sie das Ende oben erreicht hatte, schaute sie nach unten und rief den Neunern zu:

„Seht ihr, das ist gar nicht schwer hierauf zu klettern. Man muss sich nuuuuu…" Plötzlich rutschte Mimi mit ihrem Absatz auf der Sprosse aus und da sie sich nur noch mit einer Hand fest gehalten hatte, verlor sie den Halt und flog rückwärts auf die Schüler.  
Tai der dies mitbekommen hatte stürmte auf die Stelle zu, auf die Mimi gefallen war.

„Hey Mimi alles in Ordnung?" Bei der Unfallstelle angekommen musste er mit ansehen, dass Mimi zwar weich gelandet war, doch leider auf Davis.  
Ehe Mimi wusste was mit ihr geschah, wurde sie plötzlich hoch gehoben und sie fand sich in Tais starken Armen wieder.

„Tai du kannst mich runter lassen. Mir geht es gut, ich bin nicht verletzt."

„Halt bloß deine Klappe! Wie kann man nur so naiv sein? Und ich habe dich noch gewarnt!" Gerade wollte Mimi etwas erwidern, doch dann sah sie Tais besorgten Blick.  
Kann es sein, dass er sich Sorgen gemacht hat? Um mich? Mimis Vermutung wurde bestätigt, als Tai sie sanft auf einen Stuhl absetzte und sie von oben bis unten betrachtete. Sein Blick hatte sich nicht verändert, noch immer schauten seine braunen Augen sie eindringlich an und sie bekam ein schlechtes Gewissen.

„Tut mir leid." Tai sah sie überrascht an, zwar wollte er genau das von ihr hören, aber er hatte nicht erwartet, es so plötzlich von ihr gesagt zu bekommen. Doch um sie weiter schmoren zu lassen, antwortete er ihr nicht, sondern sah sie nur stumm und fordernd an.

„Was willst du denn noch von mir hören?" Immer noch antwortete ihr Tai nicht.

„Mensch Tai, jetzt sag doch was!" Als sie noch immer keine Antwort von ihm bekam, wurde es ihr zu bunt und sie drehte sich beleidigt weg. Ist mir doch egal. Ich hab mich entschuldigt, wenn er noch was will, soll er gefälligst den Mund auf machen. Trotz diesen abweisenden Gedanken, beobachtete Mimi Tai aus den Augenwinkeln und sah, dass Tai aufseufzte und gerade weggehen wollte. Da reagierte ihr Körper wieder einmal schneller als ihr Verstand und sie griff nach seinem T-Shirt und hielt ihn zurück.

„Nein, jetzt geh nicht weg!" Überrascht sah Tai sie an.

„Wie? Hast du also doch noch etwas zu sagen?"  
Mimi biss sich auf die Lippe, sie wusste nicht so recht, was genau Tai noch von ihr hören wollte, doch als dieser sich sanft von ihr losriss und ohne sich umzudrehen Richtung Sora und Matt aufmachen wollte, sprang sie vom Stuhl auf und umarmte Tai von hinten, so dass dieser Bewegungsunfähig war.

„Es tut mir Leid, du hattest Recht. Ich bin selbst schuld, dass ich runtergefallen bin. Ich hätte auf dich hören sollen, ich hätte andere Schuhe anziehen sollen, ich hätte vielleicht erst gar nicht da hoch klettern sollen, da es immerhin eine Aufgabe für die Neuner war. Ich hätte gar nichts tun sollen. Ich sehe es ein, aber bitte sprich mit mir und verzeih mir."  
Mimi dachte bei ihren Worten nicht nach, sie wollte nur, dass Tai sich umdrehte und sie ansah. Bei der Entschuldigung überschlug sich ihre Stimme und sie spürte wie ihr die Tränen kamen. Aus irgendeinem unerklärlichen Grund war es ihr unglaublich wichtig, dass Tai sie ansah und ihr verzeiht. Auch wenn sie in ihn verliebt war, war es ihr bis zu diesem Zeitpunkt egal ob Tai eingeschnappt oder sauer auf sie war, denn sie hatten es immer geschafft, sich wieder zu vertragen. Aber jetzt war es anders, irgendwas in ihr sagte, dass sie an ihm dran bleiben musste.  
Tai hingegen war von dem plötzlichen Gefühlsausbruch geschockt, er wollte Mimi nur etwas reizen, dass sie gleich zu weinen anfangen würde, war nicht geplant. Er drehte sich um und streichelte ihr sanft übers Haar. Mimi blickte zu ihm auf und war erleichtert, als seine braunen Augen sie voller Wärme anschauten.

„Ich wollte nur sicher gehen, dass du deinen Fehler eingesehen hast. Mit so einem Gefühlsausbruch habe ich nicht gerechnet." Er warf ihr sein berühmtes Taichi-Lächeln zu.

„ Du bist ein Idiot, du hast mir richtig Angst gemacht. Ich dachte, du würdest nie wieder mit mir reden."

„Als ob das gehen würde. Bei deinen naiven Aktionen muss man dich einfach im Auge behalten und dich vorwarnen, auch wenn das meistens nichts bringt, wie man eben gesehen hat."  
Etwas beschämt boxte Mimi Tai in den Magen.

„Ich hasse dich."

„Das meinst du nicht ernst."

„Bist du dir sicher?"

„Ja bin ich mir. Ansonsten würdest du mich für das hier umbringen."  
Ehe Mimi Tai fragen konnte, für was sie ihn umbringen würde, beugte Tai sich zu ihr runter und gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange. Augenblicklich verdunkelte sich Mimis Gesicht und nahm einen intensiven Rotton an.

„Siehst du, ich hatte Recht gehabt. Würdest du mich hassen, wärst du längst auf mich losgegangen."  
Mimi war bewegungsunfähig. Sie berührte mit ihrer Hand die Stelle an der Tais Lippen ihre Wange berührt hatten und schwor sich innerlich ihr Gesicht nie wieder zu waschen. So erwachte sie erst wieder aus ihrer Starre als Tai ihre Hand nahm, sie fest umklammerte und sie zu den anderen zwei Tutoren zog.

Dort angekommen, traute sie sich nicht Sora, Matt, geschweige denn Tai in die Augen zu schauen. Hätte sie Sora ansehen müssen, hätte diese sofort geahnt was gerade passiert war, da Mimi sich sicher war, dass ihr Gesicht immer noch rot war. Die Tatsache, dass Tai die ganze Zeit über ihre Hand festhielt, machte es ihr nicht leichter ihre normale Gesichtsfarbe wiederzuerlangen.

„Hey ihr beiden, wo wart ihr denn schon wieder?" Sora blickte erst neugierig zu Tai, dann zu Mimi und schließlich fiel ihr Blick auf Tais Hand die Mimis immer noch festhielt.

„Kann es sein, dass ihr Beiden nun endlich ein Paar seid?" Sora klatschte begeistert in die Hände.  
Doch Tai und Mimi sahen sie geschockt an und schüttelten heftig die Köpfe.

„Nein! Wir sind nicht zusammen. Ich habe Mimi nur wieder hier her gezogen, weil sie sich nicht mehr bewegt hatte."  
Damit hatte Tai nicht einmal gelogen, doch trotzdem hätte er am liebsten Soras Vermutung bestätigen wollen. Nach dieser Aussage, ließ Tai sehr zu seinem Bedauern auch Mimis Hand los und Mimi merkte erst jetzt , dass sie die Berührung genossen hatte.

„Schade."  
Etwas enttäuscht lies Sora die Hände sinken.  
Um schnell vom Thema abzulenken machte Matt einen Vorschlag.

„Ich finde, wir sollten wieder etwas näher an die Gruppe und den Neunern helfen. Seht doch, Herr Ichitaka steht auch bei den Neunern."  
Bei diesen Worten wandten sich die anderen drei Köpfe in die Richtung in die Matt deutete und sahen, dass Herr Ichitaka anscheinend genervt den Neunern Anweisungen zum Klettern gab. Und als sie näher herantraten bestätigte sich ihr Verdacht.

„Nicht herunterschauen, sondern einfach weiter eine Sprosse nach der anderen hinaufklettern. Keine Angst, deine Mitschüler würden es nicht wagen, die Leiter loszulassen, sonst müssten sie damit rechnen auf der Stelle nach Hause geschickt zu werden."  
Anscheinend hatte die beiläufige Drohung ihre Wirkung erreicht, denn die Schüler hielten die Leiter krampfhaft fest und konzentrierten sich voll und ganz auf ihre Aufgabe.

„Hab ich es doch gewusst, dass der Ichitaka so einen Trumpf im Ärmel hat, dann hätte ich nicht hochklettern müssen." Tai nickte zustimmend, als er gerade wieder zu einer seiner Beschwerdephasen zu Herrn Ichitaka ansetzte verstummte er, als er sah, dass genau dieser auf sie zu kam.

„Geht es Ihnen gut, Mimi?" Genau wie Tai zuvor betrachtete Herr Ichitaka Mimi von oben bis unten, um mögliche Verletzungen zu erkennen, doch bei seinem Blick fühlte sie sich sichtlich unwohl.  
Das ist ein Röntgenblick. Es ist fast so als ob er meine Gedanken lesen und analysieren könnte.

„Ja. Mir geht es gut. Aber wie geht es eigentlich Davis?"

„Davis?" Fragend blickte Herr Ichitaka zu Mimi.

„Ja. Immerhin bin ich auf ihn gelandet, als ich gestürzt bin."

„Ach so, da brauchen Sie sich mal keine Sorgen zu machen. Denn Davis geht es sehr gut, sehen Sie?" Er deutete nach oben zur Leiter und tatsächlich Davis war derjenige der die Leiter heraufgeklettert war. Er schien unversehrt, denn als er oben war machte er kurz eine Siegespose und als er Mimi entdeckte, winkte er ihr kurz mit einem Lächeln zu, bevor er sich daran machte wieder vorsichtig herunterzuklettern.

„Da bin ich aber beruhigt." Herr Ichitaka nickte zustimmend bevor er sich auf den Weg zu der nächsten Gruppe machte.

„Ich auch. Immerhin musste er ganz schön was wegstecken, als du auf ihm gelandet bist."

„Was soll das bitteschön heißen?" Mimis linke Augenraue begann gefährlich zu zucken, doch Tai ließ sich davon nicht beeindrucken.

„Du kannst es dir schon denken, was das bedeuten soll. Du bist dick und nicht gerade ein Fliegengewicht."  
Zwar stellte Tai sich auf Schmerzen ein, doch mit einem Schlag in den Bauch, gefährlich weit unten hätte er nicht gerechnet und so kam es das er Minuten nach dem Schlag immer noch am Boden lag und sich krümmte.  
Mimi war währenddessen schon voraus gegangen und hatte bereits das Ende der Übung erklärt, da es schon Zeit für das Mittagessen war.


	20. Anstregende Diskussionen

Nach dem Mittagessen wurden die Schüler immer aufgeregter, denn das Volleyballturnier rückte immer näher.

„Man ich kann es gar nicht mehr abwarten."  
Davis wippte aufgeregt auf seinem Stuhl hin und her.

Jetzt komm mal wieder runter." T.K hielt Davis Stuhl fest und sah ihn genervt an.

„Außerdem dachte ich, dass du eher ein Fußballfan bist."

„Ja klar, ich liebe Fußball, aber wir spielen Volleyball und das am Strand, allein diese Tatsache macht es doch interessant."

„Und das hat nichts mit Mimi zu tun, die den ersten Preis übergeben wird?"  
Davis wandte sich geschockt und ein wenig ertappt um und blickte auf Kari, die gerade auf die beiden Jungs zu kam.

„Natürlich hat das nichts mit Mimi zu tun, wie kommst du denn darauf?" Davis stammelte weiter etwas herum, was aber für T.K nicht verständlich war. So konzentrierte dieser sich lieber auf seine Freundin. Denn diese platzierte sich auf Schoß.

„Ihr wisst schon, dass Matt oder Tai jeden Moment hereinplatzen und euch erwischen könnten, oder?" Davis hatte wieder Fassung gewonnen und versuchte von sich abzulenken.

„Mach dir da mal keine Sorgen, ich bin eben am Esszimmer vorbeigekommen und hab gehört wie die vier heftig am diskutieren waren. Ich glaub es ging um die Sache mit dem Kuss als Preis." Kari zuckte mit den Schultern und lehnte sich mit den Rücken an Brust, dieser schlang seine Arme um sie und drückte sie fest an sich.

~~~~Flashback~~~~  
Herr Ichitaka stand nach dem alles von den Tischen geräumt wurde auf und holte sich damit die Aufmerksamkeit der Neuner.

„Ihr wisst, heute Nachmittag findet das Volleyballturnier statt. Deshalb ist jetzt die beste Gelegenheit, die Mannschaften aufzustellen. Ich bin mir sicher, dass ihr schon Teams gebildet habt." Als die Schüler nickten fuhr Herr Ichitaka fort:

„Also lasst mich erst mal sehen, wer will alles daran teilnehmen?" Etwas überrascht über die Meldungen, hob er die linke Augenbraue.

„Sehe ich dass richtig, es wollen nur Jungs daran teilnehmen? Na gut. Ich habe 40 Jungs gezählt. Dann geht meine Planung ja auf. Und zwar gibt es bei diesem Turnier, wie bei jedem Turnier, gewisse Regeln:

Ein Team besteht aus max. 5 Personen, und da wir 40 Teilnehmer haben, geht das genau auf.  
Jedes Spiel geht genau 15 Minuten, nur das Finale wird so lange gespielt bis ein Team mit 2 Punkten im Vorsprung liegt.  
Es wird nicht in Badehosen gespielt, ihr könnt sie von mir aus da drunter tragen, aber sonst will ich ein T-Shirt sehen."

Nachdem Herr Ichitaka geendet hatte, meldete sich Shouta zu Wort.

„Und was ist der Preis für den Sieger?"

„Ein Hausaufgabenfrei- Ticket für den Biologieunterricht und ein 20€ Gutschein für die Eisdiele." Die Schülerschaft schien begeistert von der Idee, doch Shouta stimmte das nicht zufrieden.

„Mann, ist das lahm. Ich dachte es ging um etwas Aufregenderes."  
Herr Ichitaka sah Shouta nachdenklich an.

„Und was genau wäre für dich denn ‚aufregend'?"  
Kurz überlegte Shouta, dann aber fiel sein Blick auf Mimi, die gerade in ein Gespräch mit Sora vertieft war und die ganze Diskussion nur mit einem Ohr verfolgte, und ihm kam eine Idee.

„'Aufregend' wäre es, wenn mindestens einer, also am Besten der Kapitän des Gewinner-Teams einen Kuss von Mimi bekommen würde."  
Schweigen. Mimi hörte auf zu reden und sah auf, sie hatte ihren Namen fallen gehört. Davis ballte seine Fäuste und musste sich beherrschen, nicht auszurasten. Tai schwor sich, Shouta am Abend auf eine langsame und qualvolle Art zu töten. Herr Ichitaka hingegen fasste sich, wie so oft in den letzten Tagen und Stunden an die Stirn und überlegte.

„Wenn ich dich recht verstanden habe Shouta, willst du, dass Mimi am Ende des Turniers, dem Sieger einen Kuss gibt, ja?"  
Zustimmend nickte Shouta Herrn Ichitaka zu. Er hatte Bedenken, irgendetwas schien bei der ganzen Sache faul zu sein. Sein Lehrerinstinkt sagte eindeutig „Nein" zu der Forderung. Aber da die Volleyball-Turnier- Idee ursprünglich von den Schülern stammte und er als Lehrer nicht schon zu Beginn der Klassenfahrt Probleme mit den Schülern haben wollte, hoffte er, dass Mimi nicht auf die Forderung ein eingehen und somit seinen Part, des ‚Nein' Sagens übernehmen würde.

„Also Mimi, was sagen Sie dazu?"  
Kurz überlegte Mimi und Tai, Matt und Sora schüttelten den Kopf, als Zeichen, dass sie ablehnen sollte. Doch Mimi ignorierte das Kopfschütteln gekonnt.

„Ich habe nichts einzuwenden. Von mir aus, bekommt der Gewinner einen Kuss." Herr Ichitaka war auf die Zustimmung nicht gefasst und atmete noch ein Mal tief ein und aus.

„Gut, dann ist es geklärt, der Kapitän, des Gewinnerteams bekommt einen Siegerkuss von Mimi."  
Shouta und seine Kumpel klatschten in die Hände.

„Gut, da nun alles geklärt ist, habt ihr jetzt die Möglichkeit, euch für das Turnier vorzubereiten, wir sehen uns um Punkt 15 Uhr 30 am Strand." Mit diesen Worten stand Herr Ichitaka, bevor noch jemand weitere Fragen stellen konnte, zügig auf und machte sich auf in sein Zimmer.

~~~~Flashback Ende~~~~

„Sie diskutieren wegen dem Kuss?" Neugierig betrachtete Davis Kari und hoffte auf mehr Informationen.

„Ich denke schon, denn Tai war fast am Brüllen. So habe ich ihn selten erlebt. Bestimmt kann er es nicht ertragen, dass Mimi jemand anderen küssen wird. Einfach unnötig."  
Davis dachte über die Situation nach und war sich sicher, dass er auch nicht begeistert wäre, wenn Mimi irgendeinen Trottel wie Shouta oder Ren einen Kuss aufdrücken würde.

„Jetzt mach dir da mal nicht so viele Gedanken, Davis. Du wirst schon geküsst du musst nur das Turnier gewinnen."

„Jetzt fang nicht schon wieder an. Es geht mir nicht um den Kuss."

„Nein, natürlich nicht, du willst Spaß haben bei dem Turnier, nicht wahr?"  
T.K musste sich das Lachen verkneifen, doch so ganz gelang ihm das nicht.

„Jetzt sei doch nicht so. Immerhin hat Davis ernste Gefühle." Auch Kari beteiligte sich wieder an dem Gespräch, doch genau wie T.K war ein Grinsen auf ihrem Gesicht zu erkennen.

„Wisst ihr was, ich geh jetzt auf mein Zimmer, mit euch kann man nicht vernünftig reden." Mit einem leichten Rotschimmer im Gesicht sprang er auf und wäre beinahe mit Yolei zusammengestoßen, doch er ließ sich nicht beirren und verließ den Gemeinschaftsraum.

„Meine Güte, Davis ist ja über beide Ohren in Mimi verknallt." Yolei setzte sich auf Davis Platz und seufzte.

„Sollten wir ihm nicht sagen, dass er keine Chance bei Mimi hat?"

„Wieso denn? Soweit ich weiß, ist sie noch Single und was noch nicht ist, kann ja noch werden."

„Das meinst du doch nicht ernst, Kari?" Yolei schaute Kari, die bei ihrer Erklärung ziemlich ernst geblieben war, entsetzt an. Doch diese zuckte wieder einmal nur mit den Schultern.

Währenddessen bei der Diskussion:  
Als sämtliche Schüler den Raum verlassen hatten, blieben nur die 4 Tutoren zurück. Alle betrachteten Mimi eindringlich.

„Was ist? Was guckt ihr so?" Fragend blickte Mimi in die Runde

„Da fragst du noch? Was sollte das eben?" Sora sah ihre beste Freundin zum Teil fassungslos an.

„Was, was soll?" Etwas irritiert erwiderte Mimi den Blick.

„Ich meine die Zustimmung zu dem Kuss. Bist du wahnsinnig?"

„Wieso denn wahnsinnig? Was ist denn bitte an dem Kuss so schlimm? Immerhin sind es noch kleine Kinder."  
Tai konnte es nicht fassen Immer noch Kinder? Wie naiv kann man sein? Wenn sie wüsste.

„Das sind keine Kinder mehr Mimi, die sind fünfzehn! Wer weiß, was sie als nächstes von dir verlangen?" Sora war sich, bei dem Anblick der Jungs aus der Neun, nicht ganz sicher, ob sie wirklich noch so unschuldig waren, wie Mimi sie einschätzte.

„Jetzt bleib mal ruhig, als ob die schon solche perverse Gedanken hätten!"  
Tai schlug mit der Faust auf den Tisch und Mimi schrak für einen Augenblick zusammen.

„Bist du wirklich so naiv und blöd oder tust du nur so?"

„Was soll das schon wieder heißen?"

„Sag mal merkst du eigentlich noch, dass du ein lebendes Lustspielzeug für die Neuner bist?"

„Ich glaube ich habe mich verhört. ‚Lustspielzeug' hast du sie noch alle?"

„Ja, wenn ich es dir sage. Und deshalb wirst du auf gar keinen Fall jemanden küssen." Entschieden griff Tai nach Mimis Hand und hielt sie fest. Doch nicht lange, denn Mimi riss sich los und giftete ihn an.

„DU kannst mir gar nichts verbieten. Ich kann machen was ich will. Und wenn ich diesen Siegerkuss vergeben will, dann kann mich so ein arroganter Idiot wie du mich nicht daran hindern."

Mimi funkelte ihn noch kurz an, bevor sie sich auf dem Absatz umdrehte, den Raum verließ und eine geschockte Sora, einen kopfschüttelnden Matt und einen entsetzten Tai zurückließ.


	21. Das Volleyballspiel

Die Zeit zwischen dem Mittagessen und dem Volleyballtunier verging wie im Flug. Sämtliche Neuner waren damit beschäftigt zu trainieren. Die Jungs übten das Baggern und Pritschen, während die Mädels sich damit beschäftigten ein perfektes Cheerleading hinzubekommen.

Dann endlich war es soweit.  
Herr Ichitaka pfiff das erste Volleyballspiel an. Davis wurde mit jeder Minute die verging nervöser, zwar war seine Mannschaft noch nicht an der Reihe, doch in 15 Minuten sollte sein Spiel beginnen.

„Was ist los Davis?" Plötzlich klopfte ihm jemand auf die Schulter und als er sich umdrehte erblickte er Mimi mit einem breiten Grinsen hinter sich.

„Hi Mimi, bei mir ist alles in Ordnung, ich bin nur etwas nervös."  
Mimi fing an zu lächeln.

„Ach was, du brauchst nicht nervös zu sein. Vergiss nicht, dass ist nur ein Spiel. Hier geht es um den Spaß und nicht ums Gewinnen." Dann zwinkerte Mimi beim Abgehen und fügte noch leise hinzu:

„Wobei es auch ganz schön sein kann zu gewinnen, also gib dein Bestes."  
Bei diesen Worten breitete sich ein warmes Gefühl in Davis aus und er spürte wie die Nervosität dem Gefühl im Bauch wich.  
Es dauerte nicht mehr lange, da begann Davis' Match, welches er zusammen mit seiner Mannschaft ohne Mühe gewann. Dies war auch kein Wunder, denn in seinem Team waren unter anderen T.K und Ren, zwei Jungs, die ihre Eins in Sport verdient hatten. So kam es, dass die Mannschaft mit 6:2 gewann.

Erste Spiel geschafft. Es fehlen nur noch 3 Spiele, um das Turnier zu gewinnen  
Und tatsächlich es gelang der Mannschaft bis ins Finale zu kommen, doch der Gegner, der sie dort erwartete, war ein harter Brocken. Die Mannschaft bestand aus den Jungen der Klasse 9c, welche wiederum alle Mitglieder in einem Volleyballverein waren.  
In der Pause kurz vor dem Spiel wurde Davis wieder zunehmend nervös.

Warum muss ausgerechnet diese Mannschaft unser Gegner sein. Wenn wir verlieren, dann...

„Alles okay?" T.K kam an Davis heran, als er gesehen hatte, dass dieser niedergeschlagen den Boden anstarrte.

„Na, geht so. Warum muss ausgerechnet diese Mannschaft unser Gegner im Finale sein?"

„Du meinst wegen Shouta und dem Rest?"

„Ja. Das wird verdammt schwer. Immerhin sind die alle in einem Volleyballverein."

„Das muss nichts heißen. Denn soweit ich weiß, ist Shouta der Einzige, der noch in einem Verein ist. Die anderen haben vor einem Jahr aufgehört. Also besteht für uns eine sehr gute Chance." Aufmunternd klopfte T.K Davis auf die Schulter, dann fügte er leise hinzu:

„Und denk an den Preis. Einen Kuss von Mimi…"  
Mit diesen Worten machte T.K sich auf die Suche nach seiner Freundin Kari und Davis, der bis vor kurzem noch niedergeschlagen war, war wieder Feuer und Flamme das Turnier zu gewinnen.  
Kurz danach wurde das Spiel angepfiffen und beide Teams legten los. Davis machte den Aufschlag, welcher von Shouta angenommen und von Kochirou wieder auf die andere Seite geschmettert wurde. Dort konnte T.K ihn gerade noch annehmen, er baggerte und Davis servierte ihn direkt danach auf die gegnerische Seite, die mit einem Konter nicht gerechnet hatten und machte den ersten Punkt.

„Ja! Punkt für uns Jungs!" Jubelnd klatschten die Jungs sich in die Hände  
Auch die Mädels, die während der ganzen Spiele, als Cheerleader agieren wollten jubelten, doch sie feuerten die Mannschaft mit geringer Lautstärke an. Dies bemerkte auch Mimi.

„Mädels, was ist denn los? Ich dachte ihr wolltet eure Mannschaft anfeuern." Peinlich berührt schauten die Mädels zur Seite, dann meldete Kari sich aber zu Wort:

„Das Problem ist, dass wir uns nicht so richtig trauen. Vor allem da wir nicht wissen ob wir es richtig machen." Die anderen Mädchen stimmten nickend zu.

„Ihr müsst doch nur die Namen, der Spieler rufen, die gerade den Ball haben. Das ist doch nicht so schwer oder etwa doch?"  
Nun meldete sich auch Yolei zu Wort:

„Kannst du uns nicht einfach zeigen wie man das macht? Immerhin warst du doch mal bei den Cheerleadern. Bitte, bitte, bitte!"  
Auch die anderen Mädchen stimmten in das Betteln mit ein, so dass Mimi nach kurzer Zeit zustimmte.

„Okay, okay. Jetzt hört schon auf. Ich mach's ja."  
Das Spiel verlief währenddessen weiter spannend und es schien selbst nach 10 Minuten Spielzeit immer noch keinen Gewinner zu geben. Immer wieder erzielte die gegnerische Mannschaft einen Ausgleichstreffer. Tai, der als Tutor neutral sein sollte, war innerlich für Shoutas Mannschaft, auch wenn er ihn nicht leiden konnte. Doch allein bei der Vorstellung, dass Davis einen Kuss von Mimi bekommen würde, machte ihn rasend vor Eifersucht.

Es darf einfach nicht sein, dass Davis einen Kuss von Mimi bekommt. Es darf nicht sein, es darf einfach nicht sein…

„Alles okay Tai? Du siehst so verbittert aus." Matt war an seinen besten Freund herangetreten und sah ihn prüfend an.

„Ja mir geht's bestens."

„Sicher?"

„Ja doch… Scheiße!"  
Tai sprang plötzlich von der Bank auf, als er sah, dass in Shoutas Mannschaft 2 Spieler ineinander gerannt waren und nun beide auf dem Boden lagen. Herr Ichitaka kam direkt auf die Beiden zugerannt und sprach mit ihnen.

„Das Spiel ist zu ende. Matsuhiro und Masao sind verletzt. Das bedeutet, dass Davis Mannschaft gewonnen hat." Bevor Davis und seien Mannschaft jubeln konnten, hallten 2 Rufe über das Feld.

„NEIN!" Der eine kam von Tai und der andere von Masao.

„Ich bin nicht schwer verletzt ich kann noch spielen, wir brauchen nur einen Ersatzspieler." Herr Ichitaka sah Masao lange an, bevor er ihm zustimmte

„Okay, wenn du meinst dass du spielen kannst… Wer ist bereit für Matsuhiro einzuspringen?"  
Keiner der Neuner stellte sich zur Verfügung

Wenn keiner einspringen will, dann wird Davis gewinnen und dann kriegt er den Kuss, das soll und darf nicht geschehen!

„Ich springe ein!" Alle Augen wanderten zu Tai, der mit dem Daumen auf sich deutete und selbstbewusst vor sich hin grinste.

„Yagami? Sie wollen spielen? Aber d as ist ein Spiel zwischen den Neunern, das wäre unfair."

„Nein. Denn Masao ist doch auch verletzt und kann nur noch halb mitspielen, dass heißt ich spiele für eineinhalb Personen und das ist ja wohl mehr als fair."  
Herr Ichitaka seufzte

Immer wieder dieser Sturkopf

„Gut, wenn Sie meinen. Aber sie dürfen nur, wenn die Neuner nichts dagegen haben." Mit diesem Satz deutete Herr Ichitaka auf Davis' Mannschaft. Doch zu Tais Erleichterung hatten sie nichts dagegen und so konnte das Spiel mit Tai in der Mannschaft fortgesetzt werden.

„Was soll das werden? Warum spielt Tai jetzt da mit?"  
Sora war an Matt herangetreten und sah ihn fragend an.

„Er will um jeden Preis verhindern, dass Davis ein Kuss von Mimi bekommt."

„Ach herrje, ist er so eifersüchtig?"

„Und wie. Du hättest ihn mal letzte Nacht erleben sollen. Da ist er vollkommen ausgerastet als zwei Jungs über Mimi geredet haben. Ich musste dazwischen gehen, ansonsten wäre Blut vergossen worden." Sora schüttelte nur verständnislos den Kopf, denn das Spiel wurde angepfiffen und sie wollte sehen wie sehr Tai von seiner Eifersucht eingenommen war.

Wieso spielt Tai jetzt da mit? Seit wann interessiert der sich überhaupt für Volleyball? Ich dachte er hasst es, weil er besser mit seinen Füßen, als mit seinen Händen spielen kann. Versteh einer die Männer.  
Mimi war irritiert Tai plötzlich auf dem Volleyballfeld zu sehen. Doch ehe sie sich weiter damit beschäftigen konnte wurde sie von den Mädchen abgelenkt.

„Mimi zeigst du uns jetzt wie man anfeuert?" Yolei und die anderen Mädchen sahen sie erwartungsvoll an.

„Ja ist ja gut. Der nächste der den Ball zugespielt bekommt, den feuere ich an."  
Kaum waren diese Worte ausgesprochen, nahm Davis den Ball an, den Tai kurz zuvor gespielt hatte. Mimi holte tief Luft und schrie was das Zeug hielt.

„Los Davis! Mach einen Punkt. Spiel den Ball rüber! Du schaffst das! Mach einen Punkt!" Bei dem Anfeuern wedelte sie mit den rosa Pompons auf und ab. Die Mädchen, die hinter ihr standen waren begeistert und fingen an mit anzufeuern.  
Davis lief bei der Anfeuerung rot an, aber er fühlte sich stark und in dem Moment unbesiegbar und so schmetterte er den Ball über das Netz, sodass keiner der gegnerischen Mannschaft ihn annehmen konnte und machte einen Punkt.

„Ja Davis! Yeeeah!" Mimi schrie noch ein paar Mal, bevor sie sich dann zu den Mädchen wandte und ihnen die Pompons übergab.

„So macht man das, Mädels! Ihr müsst schon laut genug schreien und anfeuern."  
Tai hingegen der die Anfeuerung von Mimi mit angehört hatte, war auf ein Mal irritiert. Er fühlte sich etwas verloren auf dem Platz.

Irgendwas stimmt hier nicht. Wieso hat sie ausgerechnet ihn angefeuert? Mag sie Davis etwa? Das kann doch nicht sein oder doch? Er war so in seinen Gedanken versunken, so dass er nicht den Aufschlag der anderen Mannschaft mitbekam und somit den Ball, der direkt auf ihn zugeflogen kam, nicht rechtzeitig annehmen konnte. So machte Davis Mannschaft den zweiten Punkt und gewann das Match mit 28:26.

„Ja! Davis du hast es geschafft! Wir haben gewonnen!" die ganze Mannschaft kam auf Davis zugelaufen, boxten ihn leicht in die Seite oder klatschten mit ihm ein.

„Davis Mannschaft hat gewonnen!" Herr Ichitaka überreichte Davis den Preis. Dann kam auch Mimi auf ihn zu und gab ihn, den versprochenen Kuss. Sie beugte sich etwas und drückte ihre Lippen sanft auf Davis Wange, dann schüttelte sie ihm die Hand und beglückwünschte ihn.  
Tai, der sich nach der Niederlage wieder auf die Bank gesetzt hatte, konnte den Anblick des Kusses nicht ertragen und schaute demonstrativ in eine andere Richtung. Dass es nur ein Kuss auf die Wange war, konnte er nicht sehen.

Nach der kurzen Siegerehrung, sah Mimi sich nach Tai um und entdeckte ihn immer noch niedergeschlagen auf der Bank sitzen. Als sie sein Gesicht sah, wusste sie sofort, dass etwas nicht mit ihm stimmte und sie machte sich schnellen Schrittes auf ihn zu.

„Hey Tai, was ist los?"

„Nichts." Tai konnte Mimi nicht in die Augen schauen. Als Mimi das bemerkte nahm sie seinen Kopf in die Hände und zwang ihn mit sanfter Gewalt in ihre Richtung zu blicken.

„Was wird das?"

„Siehst du doch. Ich will, dass man mir in die Augen guckt, wenn ich mit jemanden spreche."

„Aha."

„Du bist doch nicht etwa eifersüchtig, dass ich Davis einen Kuss auf die Wange gegeben habe, oder?"  
Tai atmete unbewusst erleichtert aus.

„Natürlich nicht. Ich hasse es nur zu verlieren vor allem gegen Neuner." Mimi sah Tai an, dass er nicht ganz die Wahrheit sagte, doch sie ließ es dabei beruhen, stattdessen suchte sie nach einer Lösung.

„Na komm, steh schon auf. Ich lad dich zu einem Eis ein."Etwas überrascht schaute Tai Mimi ins Gesicht.

„Du lädst mich zu einem Eis ein? Sollte das nicht eigentlich umgekehrt sein?"  
Mimi lächelte.

„Ach was. Stört es dich etwa, dass ich dich einlade? Wenn ja, dann  
brauchst du dir keine Sorgen zu machen, denn das ist ja kein Date, sondern ein Aufmunterungsversuch meinerseits."

„Ich sagte, dir doch bereits das ich nichts habe." Mimi seufzte auf  
Typisch Tai, stur wie ein Esel.

„Jetzt hör auf es zu verneinen, du vergisst ich besitze das Wappen der Aufrichtigkeit und ich spüre wenn jemand lügt." Mit einem Ruck zog sie Tai von der Bank und zog ihn in Richtung Stadt.  
Tai, der völlig überrascht war, ließ sich mitschleifen jedoch nicht ohne einer seiner so geliebten Sprüche abzulassen.

„Kann es sein, dass du es nicht erträgst wenn ich dich nicht anlächle?"  
Abrupt blieb Mimi stehen, sodass Tai fast gegen sie prallte.

„Was soll das jetzt schon wieder heißen?" Mimi funkelte ihn an

Das war ja wieder einmal typisch. Erst einen auf beleidigt machen und dann seine Klappe aufreißen

„Naja, ich sehe ja, dass du wirklich alles dafür tust, damit ich lächle oder nicht?"

„Bild dir bloß nichts ein. Ich wollte dich nur aufmuntern, ansonsten hättest du den ganzen Tag geschmollt und uns alle nur genervt."  
Als Mimi wieder zum gehen ansetzen wollte hielt Tai sie zurück und zog sie etwas näher an sich.

„Bist du dir da ganz sicher, dass das der einzige Grund ist?" Eindringlich sah Tai Mimi an und diese konnte nicht anders als rot zu werden

Verdammt. Warum ist er so hartnäckig? Kann er es nicht einfach akzeptieren?  
Doch noch bevor sie antworten konnte, fing Tai an zu grinsen.

„Ich verstehe, na dann auf geht's!" Der Rotton in Mimis Gesicht beantwortete Tais Frage und zufrieden griff er diesmal nach ihrer Hand und zog sie mit sich.

Na also geht doch. Sie kann es also nicht ertragen…  
Mimi jedoch war irritiert.

„Was machst du Tai? Wohin gehen wir?"

„Das fragst du noch? Du wolltest doch ein Eis haben, also gehen wir jetzt zur Eisdiele und natürlich auf meine Rechnung."

Mimi konnte sich ein schmunzeln nicht verkneifen, da war er wieder. Der Tai der einfach so drauf losstürzte, der Tai den sie immer schon verehrt hatte und der Tai den sie über alles liebte.


End file.
